Dance with me?
by SaintFan
Summary: Sequel to Wanna Dance? YOU MUST READ THAT FOR THIS ONE TO MAKE SENSE! Ch12 up! [What 'as you so calm, Tweek?] Christophe asked. [I'm drunk] the other boy shrugged.
1. prolouge

Alright, here's a sequel to my fic 'Wanna Dance?' YOU MUST READ THAT ONE BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE! IT'S CRUCIAL! You won't get this fic if you don't read that one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

P.S. When Kenny talks it'll be in italics

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara, Kevan, and Karmella went to the ticket office and bought tickets for the soonest flight to Colorado. Once they bought their tickets they gave them to the attendant and got on the plane. They sat down in a row of three near the window. "I call window." Kiara said in monotone.

"I don't care." Kevan and Karma said in unison. They sat down and put their backpacks on their laps.

After a while, Karma and Kevan were asleep. Kiara was looking out the window with boredom. She spotted several patches of water, but it was mostly land. And it was boring!

**Two hours later . . . **

Kevan, Karma, and Kiara all got off the plane and went into the Colorado airport. "That was the most boring two hours of my life." Kiara said as she put her backpack back on her shoulders.

"Yeah, but at least the plane didn't crash." Karma pointed out. "We could not've gotten out of that plane alive you know."

"Good point." Kevan said.

They headed over to the drink shop and got some caffine for themselves. Kiara got black coffee, Kevan got a cappachino, and Karma got a Pepsi. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker.

They headed out of the airport, backpacks on their shoulders, drinks in their hands. Once they were out of the airport they called a cab to take them to South Park.

"Can you guys beleive that we're finally going back?" Kiara asked her brother and sister before taking another drink of her coffee. "I mean, we haven't been here in eight years."

"Yeah," Kevan sighed and looked out the window. "Hey, we're approaching the town!"

"Stop here please." Kiara told the driver. He stopped the car on the mountain before they entered the city.

"That'll be five bucks." He said as they stepped out. Kiara took out her wallet and handed him a five. "Thank ya." Then he left.

Kevan looked at the big sign that read: 'South Park'. "Guys, we're back." He whispered.

"Come on. Let's go find aunt Sharon and uncle Randy. They'll let us stay with them." Kiara started down the hill. Kevan airbended himself down before them. Karma threw her hands up.

"You guys always leave me behind." She grumbled as she crossed her arms.

But she didn't know that she had made a snow pile behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevan tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his sisters to get down the hill. But after he put his foot down for the third time, a ball of snow hit his face. He blinked and wiped the snow away. When he looked up, he saw Kiara readying another snow ball. He airbended the snow out of her hands and it landed on her shirt.

She heated up her body and the water disintegrated. "Very funny little brother." Kiara teased. Kevan growled. He _hated _when she called him her little brother and she knew it!

"I am not your little brother. I am your twin. Nothing more." He turned his back to her.

"Aww come on. Your my best friend." Kiara said as Karma stepped up beside her. "Well, we'd better get going." Karma walked with her sister as she walked up to her brother.

"Alright." Kevan sighed and followed his sisters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three siblings walked through the streets of South Park. Everyone was staring at them. They felt really weird. "Makes ya feel loved don't it?" Kiara asked sarcastically as they reached the block their aunt and uncle lived on.

"Yes. Very." Kevan replied. He threw away his drink in the nearest trashcan just like his sisters.

Before they reached the house, Kiara said, "Alright, let's make ourselves not look like ourselves. Just to surprise them. But since we don't have anything like that, hats on." Kiara pulled out her hat as did her siblings. She had her Saints hat, Kevan had an AC/DC cap, and Karma had a hat that had a red racecar on it.

The put the front over their eyes so they wouldn't be recognised by their aunt or uncle. Or possibly even their cousin.

They walked up to the front door and knocked. "Coming!" Was heard from behind the door. It was a feminine voice. Sharon Marsh answered the door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hi." Kiara said in a gruff different voice. "We need a place to stay for a while and no one else will take us in. Will you be a kind person and let us stay?" She asked in a pleading, gruff voice.

"Well, I don't know if we can." Sharon said thoughtfully. "Aw what the hell. Come in." She moved aside and let the siblings in.

"You are Sharon Marsh correct?" Kiara asked as she adjusted her hat.

"How do you know my name?" Sharon asked. "Are you a stalker?" She sounded afraid.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you don't remember us." Kiara turned and took off her hat. "You just let your neices and nephew stay with you."

"KIARA! KEVAN! KARMELLA!" Sharon shouted as she pulled them into a crushing bear hug.

"Honey, I thought I heard you shout." Randy Marsh entered the room. He saw the three siblings and his jaw dropped. "KIARA! KEVAN! KARMELLA!" He shouted as he did the same thing his wife did.

"If you guys don't quit hugging us we won't have any strength left for Stan." Randy let go of them as Kevan said this. "Speaking of Stan, where is our cousin?"

"He's with his friends. If I were you I would go pay him a - " But the three were already out the door. "visit." Sharon sighed. "Finally, they're away from their abusive father." She smiled as she watch them leave the property.

"Yeah, now that they're here Stan will have someon to talk to other than those nasty friends of his." Randy agreed.

"Finally Stan has his family together again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, what do you think is wrong with my uncle James?" Stan asked his friends. "I mean, he abused my aunt Jennifer and my cousins Kiara and Kevan, and Lord knows what he did to Karma!"

Kyle looked at his friend. "I honestly don't know. Whoever does that must be born a bastard or something."

"_Yeah man. Whoever abuses relatives need to get a reality check and figure out what the Fuck they're doing."_ Kenny said.

Cartman didn't say anything. He was staring at a bush behind him. "Guys, something moved in that bush."

"Nothing moved in that bush Cartman. You're making it up."

"EY! AH AM NOT MAKING THIS UP YOU STUPID JEW! Something moved in that bush and ah'm gonna find out what!" Cartman waddled over to the bush and started to search in it.

"Oh I've got to see this." Kyle turned around and watched Cartman.

"Oh what the hell, I need some entertainment." Stan turned around to.

"_Aw what the hell. I could use a laugh._" Kenny turned too.

Kiara, Kevan, and Karma looked at them, an eyebrow raised. "Um, they're crazy." Kiara whispered in Kevan and Karma ear. They nodded. "Uh boys?" All of them stopped and turned. "We're over here if you want to stare at us."

All their jaws dropped. "Kevan, Kiara, Karma? Is it really you?" Stan asked them.

"If it wasn't really us, would I be able to do this?" Kiara reached over, snatched Stans hat, and put it on her head.

"GUYS!" Stan shouted as he pulled them into a back-breaking hug.

"I think my spine just broke." Kevan gasped as Stan hugged tighter.

"Oh, sorry." Stan let them go as they started to breathe in deeply.

"Boy, we thought we were going to be crushed by your parents, but we were mistaken, apparently." Kiara coughed.

"What brings you guys here?" Kyle asked as he helped them up.

"We had no where to go after we cam back from - OW!" Kevan slapped Kiara upside the head and told her to keep quiet about it. "Er, I mean. . . "

"What Kiara means is, that we decided to come and visit because our dad's a bastard and our mom is . . . well. . ."

"Our mother is dead." Kiara told them. Stan gasped.

"Aunt Jenny is dead?" Stan asked, shocked at this fact.

"Sadly yes. And three guesses to who killed her." She held up three fingers.

"Uncle James, uncle James, and uncle James." He said as he turned around.

"And survey says : James! We have a winner!" Kiara tried to make a joke, but only got a choked sob from Stan. "Look Stan, I know how hard this is to understand and comprehend, but it's the truth." Stan turned and put his head on her shoulder and started to cry.

"HAHAHAHA! STANS CRYING IS GOOD BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" Cartman pulled out a camera from Lord knows where and took several pictures that landed at his feet.

Kiara looked up at the fat boy. "Kevan, Kyle, Kenny, take care of him will you?" She asked. They all scowled at Cartman and nodded. They raised up their sleeves.

Kiara patted Stan on the back and the sound of punching insued in the backround. "It's going to be okay Stan. Everything is going to be fine. My father may be abusive and stupid, but we're smarter than that. That's why we came here, to get away from him and to protect you." She said as Stan lifted his head.

He looked at her with tearfilled eyes. "Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" He asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes, it's true. I wouldn't lie about something like this would I?" Kiara smiled at her cousin and he smiled back.

"I guess not." Stan turned and saw Kevan, Kyle and Kenny standing around Cartman.

"Okay, I think he's got enough punishment now boys." Kiara said as she looked at her sister that was currently covering her eyes. "Karma doesn't like violence."

Karma peered through her eyes and saw everyone backing away from Cartman. She took her hands off her eyes.

"Okay then, anyway, as we were saying, we decided to come for a visit. You know, see how this place has changed, what hasn't, you know, the entire visiting thng."

"_yeah, but I thought you said you had no where to go?_" Kenny said.

"Yeah, well, uh. Um, er." Kiara stuttered.

"Ah, so you need a permanent home then don't you?" Stan said.

"Since my brother and sister can't say it," Karma started, "Yes we do."

"Well, did you ask my parents?"

"Uh, not exactly. We were nearly choked to death by their greeting hug." Kiara looked at Stan.

"Well, h-h-hey guys!" a familiar shaky voice called. Everyone turned and saw Butters Scotch walking towards them, a smile on his face. "What're you doing?" he looked at the siblings and gasped. "Hey I was wondering when we'd see you three again!" He hugged them one at a time.

"You see! You can hug people without crushing their bones!" Kiara wrapped an arm around Butter's shoulders. "Why can't you hug like him Stan?"

"We don't do anything that has to do with Butters." Cartman answered.

"I wasn't talking to you fatass!" Kiara shouted.

"EY! DON'T CALL MEH FAT BITCH!"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT DUMBASS!"

"THAT'S IT! Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman stormed off in the direction of his house.

"YEAH WELL SCREW YOU THEN BASTARD!" Kiara was breathing heavily as Cartman left. "Bastard. He needs to be taught a lesson. I'll do it later." Kiara waved it off.

"Kiara you sure showed him." Butters told her.

"Aw shucks it was nothing." Kiara looked away and blushed.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to notice me yet?" Everyone turned around and saw Token. "Sheesh, ever since I saw Cartman leave, either someone told him he was a fatass or someon cussed him out. Apparently it was both."

Kiara hugged Token. "Missed ya man. Haven't seen ya in years." She broke from him.

Kevan and him shook hands. "Nice to see ya Token."

"Kevan."

He looked down at Karma. "Hey little K."

"Please don't call me 'little K'. It makes me feel small." Karma said.

"Alright Karma. If you say so." Token shrugged. "Well, I'd better go. I was just passing by when I heard you telling off Cartman. Congrats." He patted Kiara's back and walked off.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember why I'm here! I was going to the store to get some stuff for my parents! I gotta go before I get in really big trouble. Bye guys!" Butters took running off to the store.

"I swear Butters needs to stop being such a child. He can't even cuss right." Kiara sighed. She turned to the three remaining boys. "So are you guys going to give us a tour or what?"

They smiled and nodded. "We'd be delighted!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Wow, that was the longest beginning chapter I've ever written.

Stan:No it's not.

Me:How would you know?

Stan:How would I not know?

Me:Just shut up and do the damned ending.

Stan:Fine.(Clears throat and shouts)

REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO - I repeat - **_NO_** FLAMES!  
SAINTFAN OUT:)


	2. meetin' up taking a job and a grand tour

Allllllllllllllllllllrighty then! new chapter is the house!

Stan:Uh, you need help.

Me:Of course I do! everyone knows that!

Stan: oooooookaaaaaayy, (Coughs) SaintFan doesn't own anything except her characters.

Me:Thank you. Now,

Commence with the chapter reading!

* * *

"And over there is the Hardware store, but since you've been gone it's now an official super - super market that has all items from A to Z." Stan explained as he, Kiara, Kevan, Karma, Kyle, and Kenny were walking through the streets of South Park giving the three siblings a tour. 

"_Yeah, they even have an ADULT section!_" Kenny said and then started to laugh.

"Aw dude!" Kiara gestured to Karma who looked confused, "Minor in the area!"

"_Well, sor-ry! sheesh that kid's going to learn this stuff sooner or later might as well be sooner._" Kenny shrugged and continued walking.

"Anyway, I think that is the end of our tour! Thank you for walking with us and have a nice day." Stan said in a tourguide - like manner. Then he laughed.

"Alright, so, what do you want to do now?" Kyle asked.

Kiara, Kevan and karma looked at each other. They looked back at the boys and shrugged. "I don't know." They said in unison.

"well we usually hang out at our tree house, want to go with us?" Kyle asked.

"Eh, what the hell?" Kiara asked. Kevan slapped upside the head. "OW!" She rubbed the back of her head and winced.

"I told you about cussing in front of your sister Kiara." Kevan hissed.

"Why don't you slap _them_ though?" Kiara pointed to the three guys in front of her.

"Because they don't . . . ."

"That's right you can't answer me can you? When you hit me it's not for the fact that I'm cussing, it's because the fact that you're angry about something or you just want to slap me!" Kiara shouted and pointed an acusing finger at Kevan.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"STOP IT!" The bickering siblings turned to Stan. "You guys stop fighting this isn't proving anyone ANYTHING except the fact that you two are juvenile!" Stan sighed and rubbed his temples.

Kiara growled but didn't say anything. Kevan crossed his arms and pouted. They turned their backs on each other.

Kiara huffed and took Stans hat off her head and put back on his. "Fine, you want to ruin my fun, I'll leave. Oh hey before I go, " Kiara turned from where she was walking, "Does Tweek work in that coffee shop down the street?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to go apply for a job." Kiara then turned back around and jogged her way to the coffee shop.

"She's got problems doesn't she?" Kyle asked Kevan as they reached the club house.

"No, she's just misunderstood." Karma said as Kevan found a deck of cards on the floor.

"So what's the game gentlemen," Karma cleared her throat, "And Karma?"

"Uh, how about, Slapjack?" Everyone nodded at Stans suggestion.

"Okay, Slapjack it is." Kevan handed out the cards and they started to play.

* * *

Kiara jogged her way to the coffee shop, to apply for a job and see her friend Tweek Tweak. She stepped into the shop and saw the hyperactive teen as he was taking an order from someone. 

She went up to him as the customer left to find a seat. Tweek turned to her; his blond hair was still unruly as ever and over his traditional clothes he had a white apron.

"Ahh! What do you want?" Tweek asked as he looked down at the sheet of paper he prepared to take down Kiara's order with.

"I would like a hug from my friend." She stated with a smile.

"What the - ?" Tweek looked up and saw Kiara's smile. "Kiara!" he went around the counter and hugged his friend. "I haven't seen you in years! It's been way too much pressure!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too Tweek." They broke from their hug. "By any chance are you hiring?" She asked as Tweek went behind the counter again.

"You bet your ass we are! We haven't had much help lately and it's been way too much pressure on me!" He twitched a little. "Ahh!"

"So, am I hired or what?" Tweek threw her an apron. "I'll take that as a yes." She tied the apron from the back. "I'll make the coffee and you hand me the orders. Deal?" Kiara extended a hand.

"Deal." Tweek shook her hand and Kiara went into the back. "Here." He handed her a peice of paper.

Medium Cappuchino  
No foam extra cream

Kiara memorized it and put the cappuchino together. When it came time to heat it up, instead of using the automated coffee heater (just made that up), she lit a small fire in the palm of her hand. She held the cup over her hand and waited for a minute or two.

When she firebended, it reminded her of Zuko; her boyfriend from another world. It reminded her of him because he was a firebender too. She missed him so much.

She snapped out of her daze as the handle in her hand started to burn her fingers. "ow." She hissed as she placed it on a saucer and put the receit with it. "Tweek, order up!" She said. The cup slid from sight.

"Thanks! Ahh!" Tweek spazed a little and handed the cup to the customer that ordered it.

**Ten PM...**

Tweek covered his mouth as he yawned. He locked the door to Tweek Bros. Coffe Shop and stretched his arms over his head.

"Tired, Tweek?" Kiara asked him, giggling slightly.

"You have no idea." He yawned again.

"Dude, I haven't seen you yawn in all my years of knowing you." Kiara was impressed, to a certain degree. "And you just yawned twice."

"So?" Tweek shrugged as they started to walk home. "Damn, it's cold tonight." He shivered as he pulled his jacket closer to his body.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Kiara replied, un fazed.

"hmm." Tweek looked at her in thought. She wasn't wearing a jacket, and had a short sleeve shirt on. And she claimed to not be cold? Something was up.

Something rustled in the bushes and Tweek, well, tweeked. "GAH! What was that?!" He screamed.

"Tweek, remember the baggy I gave you?" Kiara slowly asked. Tweek got a folded paper bag out of his pocket, unfolded it, and started to breathe in it. "Good, Tweek. Slow, deep breaths." She almsot cooed.

The bushes rustled again and the bag popped. "Jesus Christ!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek, shut up! Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood?"

"If it'll have more witnesses, then yes."

Kiara slapped her forehead and a voice laughed. "What the hell?" She asked, looking around.

"GAH!" Tweek twitched almost violently as he hid behind Kiara.

"Tweek, relax. Okay. I have everything under control." She told him. "And if I don't I'm in big trouble." She grumbled the last part incoherently to herself.

The voice laughed again. "So, leetle Kiara zinks she 'as everyzing under control, eh?" The voice said, a familiar accent in it's tone.

"Okay, deja vu." She rubbed her head, thinking of where she heard it before. "Whatever." She went into a defensive stance.

The voice laughed again. "What, prey tell, is so goddamn funny?!" She screamed.

"So much for relaxing." Tweek managed to crack a joke. She glared at him over her shoulder. "Shutting upping." He zipped his lips, twitching again. "GAH!"

She sighed angrily. "Dammit Tweek!" She ran a hand through her hair. "If it's not Cappy it's YOU that's gonna make me commit suicide. And we're not even that close!"

"Do not even joke about zat, _mon ange._" The voice said.

"GodDAMMIT I've heard that voice before!" Kiara was frustrated. "Son of a bitch! Show yourself!"

"Make me!" The voice replied.

Kiara felt the fire in her eyes appear. "Don't make me find you, asshole!"

Tweek felt her body heat rise. _GAH! What if she kills me! Or explodes!_ He thought, watching her face turn red.

"If you don't show yourself, I'll kill the boy!" She took Tweek out from behind her, and put a pen she had to his neck.

"GAAH!" Tweek shouted. Then he realized a pen was to his neck. "A pen?" He questioned.

"I can stab like a shanker, bitch. Play along." She whispered the last sentence in his ear.

The voice laughed. "As eef you could. You cannot keell somevon eef you tried."

"Oh, don't test me!" She shouted back.

Tweek looked at his wrist watch. "Kiara, it's 11:30." He showed her his watch.

"Damn. See! You stupid asshole made me miss my curfew! Now I'm gonna get chewed a new asshole! DAMMIT!" She shouted. "I'll kill you asswipe!" She dove into the bush.

"AAH! Kiara!" Tweek shouted. "What are you doing!"

A boy around the age of seventeen, shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a cigarette in his mouth,a green shirt and brown pants fell out of the bush. Kiara was on top of him, holding his arms above his head. "Got you, asswipe!" She told him, a sadistic grin on her face.

The boy rose an eyebrow at her. "_Mon ange_, get off of _moi_." He told her.

"Don't think so, Christophe!" She shook her head, looking away from him. "Wait a minute..." She looked back down at him. "Christophe?"

"_Le_ duh." He rolled his eyes with a smile. He looked up at Tweek. "Ees she alvays like zis?"

"I haven't seen her in eight years, I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"Oh shut up Tweek." Kiara told him as she got off of Christophe. He stood and dusted himself off. She hugged him. "Nice seeing you again." She told him.

He hesitated slightly. He slowly hugged her back. "Nice seeing you again, too, _mon ange._" he whispered into her hair.

Three beeps peirced the air. Kiara and Christophe pulled away as Tweek looked at his watch. They looked at their own. "God mother fucking dammt!" They all shouted.

"I meessed my show." Christophe groaned.

"I'm gonna get chewed a new asshole!" Kiara moaned.

"My parents are gonna kill me!" Tweek shrieked.

"Dammit." Kiara let her arm fall. "I'm dead. Nice seeing you all again. I have to go get killed." She lifted a foot to take a step, when Christophe grabbed her hand.

"Weel I see you again soon?" He asked her, still holding her hand.

"Yeah. We go to the same school, right?" She took her pen out again and took his hand. "Here's my cellphone number. Call me sometime, okay?" She told him. She placed a quick peck on his cheek and looked at Tweek. "Come on, if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me." She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him towards his home.

Christophe felt his cheek where she kissed him. "_Mon ange ne peux pas vous avoir vu en années, mais vous serez la mienne bientôt._" He whispered to himself in awe.

* * *

Kiara entered the her aunts house and, as quietly as possible, closed the door behind her. When she turned to tip-toe up the stairs, a light turned on. She immeadiately stood upright and pressed herself against the wall. 

Kevan, Karma, Sharon, and Randy were there, staring her down. "Where were you young lady?" Her aunt Sharon aked.

"I was working at the coffee shop with Tweek. Don't beleive me call him." Kiara said.

Sharon went to the phone and dialed the Tweak's home number. It rang twice before the hyperventalating teen answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Tweek, was Kiara with by any chance?"

"Actually she was. We had a busy day at the coffee shop, so that's why we're so late."

"Oh, well thank you Tweek. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Yes Mrs. Marsh." She hung up and walked back to the wating family memebrs.

"You're clear Kiara. Go up to bed. You'll need your energy for tomorrow since we're going on a SHOPPING SPREE!" Sharon shouted with glee.

"Oh, awesome!" Kiara shoued with slight enthusiasm. She yawned and started to walk up to bed. "Good night everyone."

Kevan and Karma followed her. "Night aunt Sharon, night uncle Randy." They said in unison.

"Night kids." They responded. Once they heard the three doors close, "I don't think she could've possibly been at that stupid coffee shop all night, do you?" Randy asked his wife.

"Well I called the Tweak's boy, and he said she was with him."

"How do we know that he wasn't just paid to do it?"

"Randy!"

"Just a thought."

* * *

The next morning, Kiara awoke at seven thirty. She got up and stretched. She took her only spare change of clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. 

Once she got there, she locked the door and turned on the water. She changed the foset so that it went to the shower instead of going down to the bathtub. She stripped down and got under the water's spray.

While she washed her hair, she thought about why aunt Sharon wanted to go on a shopping spree with _her _of all people! Hell, she didn't even LIKE shopping! Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

She stepped out o the shower, after turning it off, and took a towel from off the rack. She dried herself and put on her clothes; a shirt that said "Parental warning: ATTITUDE out of control" and blue jeans that cut off at the calfs. She looked at herself in the mirror and went back to her room.

She searched around the room and eventually found a brush. She bushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail. She put the ponytail through the hole in the back of her cap and put it on. She loved the Saints so much, she didn't care if the gold and black hat clashed with her purple and blue outfit.

She stepped out of the room and headed down stairs. The clock on the wall in the hallway read 7:45. Fifteen minutes until Karma should wake up. Kiara smiled and shook her head; she had the weirdest family ever, and she liked it.

Once she made it down stairs, she saw Kevan in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal. His hair was messed up and he was still in his Pj's. She grabbed a bowl, a spoon and sat down across from her brother. When he put the cereal in his bowl he passed it down. She put some cereal in her bowl and placed the box on the center of the table. He passed her the milk; she poured some in her bowl and got up to place it in the fridge.

"Okay, time to wake up the - huh?" They teens looked up at their aunt Sharon. She looked suprised."You two are up?"

"Yup. It's become a habit ever since Karmella was born. Love her to death but when she was little she screamed so loud our across the street neighbors came over and asked what was wrong." Kiara sighed and continued to eat her cereal.

"Well, when you two are finished, could you wake up Stan and Karma. We need to get to the mall before the weekend rushour." She checked her watch.

"Don't worry aunt Sharon. We know how to wake them up." The teens grinned mischeviously at each other.

Once they finished their cereal, Kevan and Kiara headed upstair to wake up the two sleeping beauties. Kiara went to wake up Karma and Kevan went to wake up Stan. Kiara heated her hand a little bit and placed it on Karma's back. "AH!" She shouted as she sat upright. She looked around and saw only Kiara about to burst into laughter. "Ha ha. Very funny." Karma got out of bed and shooed Kiara out of the room so she could get dressed.

Kevan stood next to Stan's bed. He airbended air onto Stan's head, didn't work. He airbended a little linkin' log from the floor and dropped it on his head, didn't work. He sighed and just decided to poke him. Kevan poked him hard on the shoulder. Stans eyes snapped open and he slapped Kevan's hand away. "Alright, alright, I'm up." Stan yawned and stretched. He got out of bed and pushed Kevan out of the room so he could get dressed.

**Once everyone was dressed . . . **

Sharon pulled out of the driveway and headed for the mall. "Alright, everyone remember, meet at the bottom of the escalator at three sharp. Got it?" She asked.

"Yes aunt Sharon."

"Yes mom."

"Good." She pulled into the mall parking lot, parked in a spot, and kicked all the kids out of the car. "Now get the hell out of my car and shop!" She shut the car door and went to find a different space to park.

The teens and preteen got up and dusted themselves off. "Thank God she gave us money." Kiara walked across the parking lot with her siblings and cousin. "If she didn't, we'd be in trouble here." Their aunt had given them each fifty bucks to spend on what they wanted, but it was only for clothes.

"Alright, Karma, go with your brother. I'll be in either Hot Topic or Spencers. See ya!" Kiara took off jogging in the driection of Spencers and waved back.

"Okay, I'll be over in the jewlery shop. Hey, I gotta get something for Wendy!" Stan left for the jewlers and that left Kevan and Karma alone in the center of the mall.

"Well, want to go look around sis?" Kevan asked his little sister.

"Eh, what they hey?" She knew she couldn't say hell or else she would get smacked upside the head.

* * *

Kiara walked up and down the isles of Hot Topic. She had just come back from Spencers and was looking for some clothes for her new acessories. "Oh, this looks good." She took a black shirt from the rack and saw that it was jagged at the bottom. The jags were dark purple and it had a very dark red collar. 

"That's cool. Kick ass cool." Kiara picked a pair of long black pants, and a black hat. She went to the counter and payed for the stuff.

She walked out of the store and headed for the escaltor. The clock had read 2:50. She had ten minutes to either kill, or head over to the escalator. She went with the latter.

She arrived justbefore the clock struck Three. Aunt Sharon was waiting there, tapping her foot and staring at her watch. Kiara headed over to her aunt and greeted her. "Hi aunt Sharon."

"Hello Kiara. Where are Kevan, Karmella and Stanley?" She asked her, hints of anger in her voice.

"I don't know. I can't keep track of them. I'm not their babysitter." Kiara shrugged and turned around, scanning all that she can see for her brother, sister and her cousin. She eventually found them walking towards her and Stan held a small opened box in his palm.

"Hey Kiara. I need a teen girls opinion. Do you think Wendy will like this?" Stan asked as he showed her the bracelet in the box. It was gold and had letters that said, "Stan Plus Wendy Equals Love" But instead of the words it had a plus sign, an equal sign, and a heart.

"I think she going to love it, Stan. Hey you're still going out with Wendy?" She asked him. He nodded. "For how long?"

"Since my Freshman year."

"Ah, since you were a scrub."

"A what?"

"That's what sophmores, juniors, and seniors call newbies."

"Oh."

"Well, let's go then." Sharon hurried them out of the mall. "I need to drop you guys off, I have a spa oppointment."

**Once the kids were home . . .**

Stan plopped down on the couch, still clutching the small box with his life; Kevan dropped his stuff off in his room and headed to sit with Stan, like Karma had done earlier; and Kiara just dropped her stuff off in her room, quickly grabbed her cellphone, and headed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiara turned and saw her uncle Randy.

"To work. The shops going to open soon."

"Well, allright. But try not to come home so late again, okay?"

"Alright uncle Randy. I'll try not to be to late, and if I am, I'll be sure to go straight to bed."

"Good girl. Now say hi to Tweek for me."

"Alright uncle." Kiara left the house.

"What an awkward child."

* * *

Kiara entered the coffee shop and pulled on an apron. "Hey Tweek." 

"Hey Kiara." The teen twitched slightly. "We're going to have a busy day today. I can feel it."

"How? Are you like, psychic or something?"

"No. I'm just guessing."

"Ah." Kiara walked behind the counter and went into the kitchen area.

"Hey Kiara, why did your aunt call me last night?" Tweek asked as Kiara quickly made the fire in her hands blow out.

"Because I was late. You were late too, so don't blame _me _for it."

"Alright, if you say so."

Kiara grunted a, "Damn right if I say so."

She heard the door open and close. "Hello there children!" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Chef." Tweek replied.

"How's it going?"

"Boring."

"Why boring?"

"We haven't had a customer all day and we've been open for two hours."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean _we_?"

"Hold on, YO K!" Tweek rarely called Kiara 'K' and when it did, she was pissed.

Kiara stomped out and looked pissed. "What have I told you about calling me 'K' Tweek?" She asked him, the smallest hint of venom in her voice.

"KIARA!" Chef shouted. "How the HELL did you get here?"

"Chef, do we need to have _the talk_?" Kiara smirked at him.

"No, I'm just happy to see ya girl!" Chef smiled at her.

"Nice to see ya too Chef. I'll tell the guys you said hi."

"Now what do you want Chef?"

"I just decided to come over and say hi is all. See ya later children!" He waved as he left.

"Well, that sucked up about two minutes of my life." Kiara looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, but that's Chef for you. Ahh!" Tweek twitched as he turned back to lean o n the counter, and wait for a customer. Kiara sighed sighed and went back to the kitchen to practice a little of her firebending.

But neither of them knew that it was church Sunday and that they wouldn't get a customer for another two hours.

* * *

Me:Now THAT was the longest chapter ever. 

Christophe: Ey, at least you put me in zis feec. Zat is all I care about.

Me:(Rolls eyes)

Stan:Anyway, for the ending! (Clears throat)

Remember to reveiw and no flames!  
SaintFan out;)

TRANSLATIONS!

My angel, I may not have seen you in years, but you will be mine soon  
**Mon ange ne peux pas vous avoir vu en années, mais vous serez la mienne bientôt**


	3. First day of school, man it sucks

(Dramactically) I know I haven't updated in so long! (Sniffs) But anway (Goes back to normal) Here's the new chappie! Something happens at school.Well, two things actually.

Stan:Yes. Two _very big _things.

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Stan:Alright! Sheesh. (Coughs) SaintFan owns nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

Me:Okay, hey get the point Stan. The only thing I own are my Characters and my plot. That's it.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Kiara sighed as she hald a small flame in her hand. She was bored as _hell_. And Tweek was the same way. They had played I Spy several times. The only thing that they didn't describe was each other. That would ruin it.

"Tweek, Let's just close for the day; nobody's gonna come." Kiara said as she let the flame blow out.

"I guess you're right." Tweek sighed as he went into the kitchen with her. He went over to the coffee machine and made himself a cup. "I need to stop making myself coffee, but I can't, y'know?"

"Yeah. Like an addiction. I remember this one time - " She was cut short because a flash shot in front of her.

She looked around. It looked like she was in the same place she was where she met her mother. She eventually found her mother about three feet in front of her. Next to her was -

"Uncle!" Kiara hugged Iroh with a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Kiara. I have . . . missed you." He sighed and she let him go.

"What's wrong?" She looked at each of them. The both had looks of pity on their faces. "What happend?"

"Something . . . happend. We don't know how to tell you. So we'll just tell you straight out." Her mother took a deep breath. "Zuko's cheating on you."

"He is not!" Kiara shouted. They both looked upset. "Right?" Kiara chuckled nervously. "Right?"

Her mother waved a hand and a wavy circle appeared. In it it showed Katara and Zuko, holding hands and smiling at each other. "That proves nothing." Kiara spat. The mirror went down slightly and it showed Katara's stomach as a bulge.

Kiara dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry Kiara. He's been doing this for quite sometime."

"No it's not that, how am I going to tell me brother?" Kiara looked up and she had small tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"I already know." Kevan appeared. "I would've told you, but it would've broken your heart. When I found out Katara cheated on me, I just pretend I didn't know. For your sake, Zuko's sake, and Katara's sake."

"But why are they doing this to us?"

"Because they know that we now can't do anything about it."

Kiara turned to her mother. "When is she due?"

"Two months." Kiara thought for a moment. She turned and whispered something in Kevan's ear. He smirked and nodded.

"Bring them here in five months. We'll be waiting." Kiara said.

"All right. Just don't kill them dear." Jennifer said.

"Yes mom." The teens replied in unison.

"And don't do anything you'll regret later in life!" Iroh shouted as the color started to fade.

"Oh don't worry." Kiara and Kevan smirked at each ther before they both went back to their bodies. "We won't."

Kiara opened her eyes and saw a very stressed looking Tweek. "Ahh!" He shouted as she sat up.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour. What the hell just happend! It's _way _too much pressure to have someone pass out in front of you! Ahh!" Tweek twitched again.

"I need to get home Tweek. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up, took her apron off, and headed out the door.

"Kiara! You should take it easy for a while though!" Tweek shouted as the door closed.

"Take it easy?" She asked herelf as she stomped back to her home. ''Ooh I'll take it easy. WHEN HIS HEAD IS MOUNTED ON MY WALL!" Flames appeared in her fists as she screamed. She shot the fire into the sky.

"What the hell just happend?" A bunch of people started to question each other about what they saw. "Did you see what happend?" A random person went up to her.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't. I was just plotting my revenge on somebody." She smiled evily to add effect.

"Oh, well continue with your planning." The person left.

"Pheww!" She wiped her forehead and started to walk again,

when she bumped into someone.

She anded on her butt and stared up at the person she bumped into. "Stan! Don't _do _that! You scared the hell outta me!" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I saw what you did." She looked at him and saw that he looked pissed. "Why didn't you _tell _me you could control fire!" His face replaced a pissed look to an excited look. "You could totally kick Cartman's ass!"

"Shut up!" She put a hand on his mouth and looked around. "People can't know this!" She hissed. "If they find out without me showing a threat they'll think I'm weird!"

"Mmmph mmrph muuuph!" Stan muffled against her hand.

"Uhh. " She took his hand off of his mouth. "Would you care to repeat that?"

"Why don't you show it off tomorrow? I know Cartman's going to be a dumbass at school, so if Cartman makes a crack about you, show off some of that firepower!"

"You said all that? Wow the author really needs to write that muffled sentence longer than!" Kiara said. (A/N: HEY!)

"What? Anyway, just be yourself, and if Cartman makes fun of you, do some of that fire mumbo jumbo, and you scare him so bad that he'll never fuck with us again!"

" . . . . . . . I'll think about it. But until then, don't tell _anybody._Understand?"

Stan nodded. "I give you my word."

* * *

"She can WHAT?" Kyle exclaimed as he and Stan walked the halls of South Park High.

"I told you, she can shoot fire out of her hands!"

"Well, I'll know it when I see it." Kyle and Stan entered room 151 for fourth period. Mr.Garrison's room.

"You bet your ass you will. Hey are you going to Cartman's birthday party?"

"I have to. I was assigned a gift, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

They took their seats in the middle row. Mr. Garrison entered the room as the bell rang. "Alright children, let's take our seats, we have a lot to do today."

The teacher turned around and it showed a puppet on his hand. "We sure do Mr. Hat."

The door opened and the principal came into the room. She went up to Mr. Garrison and handed him a note. She whispered something in his ear and left.

He read over the note. "Well children, it looks as though we have two new students with us today."

"Kevan . . . and Kiara . . . . Martinez." Mr.Garrison and Mr.Hat gulped. They looked at the door and saw Kiara and Kevan Martinez in the doorway.

"K-k-kiara?" Mr.Garrison stuttered. The girl nodded. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mr.Garrison and Mr.Hat ran out of the room.

"Uh, what's up Mr.Garrison's ass?" Kiara and Kevan went to the front of the room. "Alright, if you're retarded or weren't paying attention, I'm Kiara," Kiara pointed to herself, "and this is my twin Kevan. I'm pissed off. And for the next few days, I'm going to get pissed off at everying. Get over it. Don't like, you can confront me and get your ass beat, or you can accept it. Your choice."

"Okay, don't mind my sister, she's just a little upset because her - " Kiara slapped a hand over her brothers mouth.

She chuckled nervously. She turned back to her brother and hissed "I _told you _not to mention that in public! **_EVER!_**" Kiata felt a sharp pain in her fingers. "AAH!" She took her hand off his mouth. "Ow!" She looked at her hand.

"What'd he do?" Clyde asked.

"He BIT me!" She showed her hand and it showed bite marks. "Now I'm going to get rabies!"

"Shut up." Kevan pushed her playfully and she laughed.

"Aw come on, you know I'm just messin' with ya." She smiled at him.

Mr. Garrison came back into the room ,panting with Mr. Hat crooked on his hand. "There, I think that everyone knows you're back now." He went to his desk and sat down. "Take a seat anywhere."

Kiara sat near the door and Kevan sat near the window. They both sighed. Mr.Garrison looked up. "Why don't you two sit togther?"

They both looked up. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean that we do everything together." They said in unison. They looked at each other. "Whoa."

"Alright, whatever. Anyway, you two came at a special time." Mr.Garrison stood up and went to the television on the left side of the room.

"We did?" They asked. They looked at each other again. "Stop it!" Everyone laughed.

"Yes you did. Today we're going to watch the video on the miracle of life." He popped a tape into the VCR.

"We're gonna what?" Kiara asked.

"Watch the sex ed video" Kevan replied. Kiara fell back in her chair and it fell over. "Something wrong?" He examined his nails, not worrying about his sister.

"Very wrong." She muttered from the ground. She got up, dusted herself off, fixed her chair, and turned away from the T.V.

"Do you need to see the counselor about this Kiara?" Mr.Garrison asked her, not turning to her.

"No. I don't need anybody." She grunted.

'Bitch." Cartman muttered.

Kiara turned around and faced him. "You want to run that by me again?"

"Bitch. Ah called you a bitch." Cartman repeated. Kiara scowled at him.

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Yeah, Ah'll meet you in the feild at four thirty. We'll finish our rivalry once and for all."

"Do you even know what rivalry _means _Cartman?"

"YES!"

"What does it mean then?"

". . . . . . uh."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Sorry everyone! False alarm! No fight." Everyone in the room groaned.

"_Dammit_." Kenny put away his five bucks.

"Yeah I know. You all want to see me kick Cartman's ass. But, I can't. Sorry." Kiara leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on her desk.

"EY! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME IN AH FIGHT!"

"Wanna bet?" Kiara asked smoothly.

" . . . . . . . no."

"That's what I thought."

"Children settle down, the tapes ready." Mr.Garrison pushed play and techno music came on.

The children had looks of wonder, then disgust, then Stan barfed. "Dude!" He shouted.

"Wow. I've never know so much about the human body." Kiara whispered. "Well, then again, I've seen much more than anyone knows."

"Something wrong." Kiara turned around and saw Craig looking at her.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

They both turned back to th T.V. and saw a child being born. "EEW!" The entire class shouted.

Once the movie was over, the bell rang for lunch; everyone was out in two seconds flat.

The teens all lined up to get their lunch. "I wonder what's for lunch today." Kyle asked.

"Eh, I don't care. As long as it's good." Stan replied.

The four boys entered the kitchen. "Hello there children." Chef greeted them.

"Hey Chef." They replied.

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"We saw the sex ed video today. I feel sick." Kyle turned green.

"Just don't puke on me children. Here you go." He handed them lunch trays.

"Thanks Chef." They then left. Kiara and Kevan then came in.

"Hello there children."

"Hey Chef." They sighed.

"Something wrong children?"

"We're not accepted in this school. Everyone thinks we're weird." Kevan sighed.

"Aww that's too bad children."

"Yeah. But that's life." The teens shrugged, took some lunch, and left to find seats.

Kiara and Kevan searched the cafateria for seats. They decided to sit with some old friends.

"Hey Pip, hey Butters." They sighed as they sat down.

"Oh, Hello Kiara, hello Kevan. Right-o good day don't you think?" Pip asked them, a smile on his face.

Kiara looked at him as Kevan started eating. "No. Today has been a bitch to us." She glared down at her food.

"W-well what happend?" Butters asked.

"We had to stay in the office for two periods, just for them to tell us we're not enrolled, then we waited for another period for them to put us on the roll sheets. That's why we were so late." Kiara rolled her eyes and muttered "Damn school anyway."

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Kevan said after he swallowed.

"Do we _look_ like beggars, Kev?"

"No, it's a figure of speech."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "And you people wonder why I'm so angry all the time." She shook her head and started to eat her lunch.

Then they felt another presense at the table, another boy was sitting next to Kiara. She didn't look at him, but only said "Welcome to the new kids and losers table. We're the new kids and their the losers." She pointed across the table to Butters and Pip.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Phillip Pirrip, but everyone calls me Pip. And this is Butters." Pip pointed to the boy next to him.

"Oh, it's alright, I know who you are." The boy said. He was wearing all black and had short black hair.

Kiara sighed and shook her head. "Stalkers these days. They always have to go to your school too." She put down her spork and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh no, I am not a stalker. I am the son of Satan. I am Damien." The boy, now known as Damien, introduced himself.

"Well, welcome Damien. I'm sure that you'll have a grand time at South Park High." Kiara frowned, "Just like all of us."

"Well, I honestly don't care. I just got here, so I guess i'm just hated for being new. Just like you two apparently." Damien said.

The other people at the table looked at him weirdly, then went back to eating. "Oh, hey." Butters swallowed and asked the twins a question, "Did you get invited to Eric's birthday on Saturday?"

"It's his birthday on Saturday?" Kiara and Kevan asked in unison.

"Yes it is. You two apparently didn't get invited then. So sorry." Pip gave them a sad smile.

"Eh, we'll just crash the party. We know the birthday boy well, so he won't bug us about it." The twins smirked at each other. "So what about you guys?"

"Nope." They both replied. Damien shrugged.

"I'll just hangout with you guys." He looked at Pip and Butters.

"Okay, but I have a dentist appointment. So you'll have to hangout with Pip." Butters pointed to the British boy.

"Oh, right-o."

"Hey should we get Cartman something?" Kiara asked her brother. He shook his head.

"Nah. He never showed up to our birthdays, and when he did he'd just hangout at the snack table."

"Oh yeah. I remember that. He had to leave two hours before the party was over because he ate himself sick. Man that was funny." They started to laugh.

"So Kiara," Kiara stopped laughing and looked at Damien, "Why aren't hanging out with your boyfriend or something?"

Kiara dropped her spork, two inches from her mouth. It clattered onto the tray. Her face started to turn an angry red. "I have no boyfriend." She said. She stood up, took her backpack, muttered to Kevan that she was going to fifth period, and left the cafeteria.

The people at the table she was sitting watched her leave. Damien looked at her brother. "What's with her?"

Kevan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Her boyfriend got my girlfriend pregnant."

* * *

Kiara walked down the hallways of the school. They were emptier than a retarded persons mind.

She went to the Algebra room and sat down in a seat in the back. She sat there for sometime before the door opened again and another person walked in. He sat down next to her.

" 'Ey." The boy said.

"Hey." Kiara responded.

" 'Ow's eet going?"

"Horrible."

"Why?"

"My friends think that I have a boyfriend when he's a cheating little slut."

"Ah, you're just saying zat because you are angry."

"Am not." Kiara sighed. "So you have fifth period math too, Christophe?"

"Yes acctually." They sat in silence for the longest time.

Kiara broke the silence that was slowly starting to drive her up the wall. "Why'd you skip lunch?"

"My friends are bastards. You?"

"They asked me about Zuko."

"Who?"

"My ex."

"Oh."

They sat in annoying silence. It was driving them both up the wall. "Sooooo," Kiara decided to start a conversation, "how about this weather? Is it cold or what?"

"Very. Why do you ask?"

"Conversation starter."

"Ah."

"because now we're having a conversation."

"I can see zat."

"You don't talk much do you?" Christophe looked at the girl. Before he answered, the door opened and Kevan entered the room.

"Kiara, look, I told them. Please don't kill me!" He got on his knees and protected his head.

"You WHAT!" Kiara stood up, her chair falling behind her.

"I told Damien, Pip and Butters! They forced me to do it! Please don't kill me I _beg _for mercy!" he started to shake.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't kill family!" She rubbed her temples. "Except if it's dad." She added.

"Why would you keel you own fazzer?" She turned and looked at the mercenary.

"You don't want to know. Anyway, " She turned back to her trembling brother, "why did you tell them?"

"No, why would you keel your fazzer? I want to know." She growled and turned back to the mercenary.

"Well, tough luck. Now Kev - " She turned back around and didn't see anyone. "Kevan!" She looked around. He must've left while she had her back turned. "Damnit!" She cursed.

"Now, tell me," Kiara scowled as Christophe started to question her, "Why do you want to keel your fazzer?"

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you." The girl crossed her arms and leaned on a desk. "He - he raped our mother, abused us, killed our mother, gave me and Kevan tattoos - "

"Wait wait wait, you 'ave a tattoo?" She nodded and raised her right arm sleeve, showing her firey tattoo. "Oh, one of fire. I've got a skull." He raised his short sleeve to his shoulder and it showed a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

"Interesting. what are you, a gang member? I'm not allowed to asociate with gang members. I promised my mother after my dad brought one of his gang friends and tried to rape me."

"Someone tried to rape you?"

"Sadly yes. But he didn't get away with it. My dad beat the shit out of him. Never heard from him since." Kiara smiled at her memory. "That was when my dad actually cared out our safety and loved us." Her smile was replaced by a frown. "But those days are in the past now. My old dad is never coming back." A single tear crawled it's way down her cheek. She wiped it before Christophe could notice it.

"What's wrong?" Too late. "Why are you crying?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Before she could say anything more, the bell rang for fifth period to begin. "Sheet!" Christophe ran back to his seat as did Kiara.

When everyone came in, they took their seats. They were chatting happily, oblivious to the French boy and the girl in the back. "At least it's better than them chatting about us." Kiara muttered to him. He nodded.

Then, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Kevan came in. They all looked at her and sat down. Stan sat on the side of her, Kyle sat in front of her, Kenny sat diagonal left of her and Kevan sat diagonal right of her. "What's with the third degree?" She asked them.

"We're just going to sit near you and make sure no one messes with you or gets you angry." Stan said.

"Yeah, you almost broke my neck." Kevan gestured to his neck.

"I didn't touch you!" Kiara exclaimed.

"_Yeah well, from now on, the only people you can get mad at are the teachers and Cartman._" Kenny told her."_Oh and hey, you're going to fight him at four-thirty._"

"I'm gonna what?"

"Fight Cartman at four-thirty. He called mom a dirty whore. I already sent him to the nurse with a bloody nose, your turn." Kevan told her.

"He called mom a WHAT!"

"A dirty whore."

"He should look who's talking." Kiara thought for a minute. "Fine. I'll fight him. Does he know I can firebend?"

"_Can fire what?_" Kenny asked.

"Does he know I can shoot fire out of my hands and feet?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Good. He's in for a big suprise then." Kiara crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat as the teacher came in.

* * *

Kiara cracked her knuckles and shook her hands. It was four-twenty eight and Cartman wasn't here yet. "Chicken-shit." Kiara called him.

"EY! AH AIN'T NO CHIKEN-SHIT!" Kiara turned around and saw Cartman in a karate outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Kiara looked him up and down.

"It's my Karate clothes." He did a quick pose. Kiara laughed at him. "And what is so goddamned funny?"

"The fact that you think you can beat me." Kiara went into the fighting stance. So did Cartman. "Oh so cute. Your starting to imitate me now."

"Shut up bitch." He said.

The croud; consisting of Kevan, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Butters, Pip, Damien, Tweek, Karma (Against her will), Craig, Clyde, Token, and many others; was cheering on Kiara.

Cartman and Kiara circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. "You know, when I first met your mom I hated her." Cartman said.

Kiara stood her ground. "As I did when I first met your mom. She was, and still is, a filthy dirty whore."

Cartman made a battle-cry and lunged at Kiara. Kiara rolled her eyes, tood a step to the left. He ran right past her. He fell flat on his face. He stood up, shook his head and turned to face her. "You've gotten better." He told her.

"I know." She replied with a smirk.

"Too bad your mom wasn't as good as you. She may have survived when your dad killed her."

"WHAT! DID! YOU! JUST! SAY!" Kiara shouted, the fire in her eyes raging.

He must have seen the fire, for he backed down. "I didn't say any - " Before he said anything else, Kiara's hands lit with fire. Cartman gaped at her. "How are you doing that?" He pointed a shaky finger at her hands.

"You're a dead man now Cartman." She told him.

"AAAHHHH!" Cartman ran screaming like a baby as Kiara ran at him. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Kiara replied, he fire in her eyes raging as the fire in her hands died as she chased him.

"Go get him Kiara!" Everyone in the audience yelled as they disappeared from veiw. "Kiara Kiara she's our girl, if she can't do it then we'll hurl!"

Kiara chase Cartman up and down the streets of South Park, anger fueling her muscles. Cartman made a turned and went through a bush, still screaming as he passed a person. " 'Ey! Watch where you're going beetch!" The stranger yelled at Cartman. Kiara then jumped out of the bush, slid a little and took running after Cartman again.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FATBOY!" She shouted at him.

"Hey Kiara!" Christophe yelled and wved after her. She didn't pay attention. She couldn't while she chased Cartman.

Suddenly, Kiara stopped running. "Wait, why the hell am I chasing him for?" She shot fire out of her hands and made a fire circle around him.

He started to get scared now. He was starting to sweat in the heat. He looked behind him and saw eyes stare at him through the flames. The figure entered through the fire. "Hello Cartman." Kiara greeted him with false sweetness. It was gone as fast as it had came. "Ready to die?" But before she could blast him and miss purposely so she would scare the shit out of him, the fire was squirted out by firefighters.

"Kids, are you okay?" The head firefighter asked them.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Cartman shouted, hiding behind the firefighter. He looked at the girl.

"Is this true?" He asked her. Kiara shrugged. He took out a walkie talkie. "Officer Barbrady, we've got a crazy one here. Arrest her."

"WHAT!" Kiara shouted as Barbrady's car drove up next to her.

"Sorry young lady you're coming with me." Barbrady took her by the arm threw her in the back of the car.

"But you can't _do _this to me." Kiara said.

"I can do anything. I'm a police officer." Barbrady pointed to himself.

Kiara groaned and sat back in the seat. She looked out the window and saw everyone looking at the cop car. Their jaws hit the ground as they saw Kiara in the back seat. She gave them the 'rock on' sign and put her back against the window.

They arrived at the police station. "End of the line crook." He told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She muttered as he took her by the arm out of the car. She looked up at the building. "Ah, I'm going to Juvey."

"Got any complaints?" He asked her as they entered the building.

"No sir." Kiara mumbled. She was thrown into a cell and the door was locked behind her. She regained her balance and looked at the cell she was in. There were two othr girls sitting at a table in the cell. "Hey." She greeted.

They looked up. "What up newbie?" One girl asked.

"I was brough here for arson. I just wanted to scare the crap out of a bastard, but it backfired and now I'm here." Kiara explained.

"Ah, another arson." The other girl went up to her. Kiara tensed and prepaired for the worst. But she just took her by the shoulder, led her to the table and sat her down in an empty chair. "Welcome to the club. We're here for arson too."

"I'm Flamable, and that's Feiry." Flamable pointed to the girl behind Kiara. "What's your real name?"

"I'm Kiara." The other girls thought for a minute.

"You're knew name is . . . "

* * *

Me:I left a cliffy. This chapter is getting too long.

Stan:Yup. One of the longest chapters I've ever seen.

Kiara:I WAS THROWN IN JUVEY!

Me:Yeah, but at least you were accepted in their group.

Kiara: . . . good point.

Me:Anyway, I'll do the ending this time.

REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO FLAMES!  
SAINTFAN OUT ;)


	4. What happend in Juvey?

Okay, here's the next chapter!

Stan:You just get right to the point don't you?

Me:Yup.

Stan:SaintFan owns nothing except her plot and characters.

Me:Thanks Stan. Now (Clears throat)

BEGIN WITH THE CHAPTER READING AND LIKING IT!

P.S. In Juvey, Kiara will be called by her nickname.

* * *

Kiara sat in the chair as the girls thought of a new name for her."Your new name is . . . enflamé." They told her. 

"Awesome. It mean 'inflame' in french right?" Enflamé asked.

"Sure does. Why? You know French?" Flamable asked Enflamé.

"_Oui, je sais plusieurs langues._" Enflamé said.

"Oh, what others do you know?" Fiery asked as she sat down.

"German, Spanish, obviously French, and apparently English." Enflamé numbered them off on her fingers.

"Nice." The other girls said.

When Enflamé turned back to the table, it turns out that they were playing a card game. "War?" She asked.

"Yes. Wanna join in?" Flamable asked.

"Sure. What the hell?" Fiery delt Enflamé some cards and they started to play War.

* * *

Kevan pased back and forth in the living room of the Broflovski home. The reason why they weren't at the Marsh residence is because they would be questioned abou why Kiara wasn't there with them. But nobody was home at the Broflovski residence. 

Kyle sat next to Stan, who sat next to Karma, who sat next to Kenny, who watched Kevan pase.

"Dude, we need to think of a way to get Kiara out of prison. Who _knows _what torture she's going through!"

"Kevan, you need to calm down. Kiara is a strong girl, she can take care of herself." Kyle told the boy.

"Yeah, but what if something happens? What if she gets molested or something!" Kevan started clasped his hands together in front of him. "What if she gets raped! What if - " Kevan was silenced by a slap across the face by Stan. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime Kev. But he's right about the first part. We need to get her out of jail. We can just tell my mother that she's over at a friends house. But we need to think of a name."

"Hey bro. Remember that one girl she used to hang out with? Whats her face? Cappy! Remember her?"

"Oh yeah! What ever happend to her?"

"_The girl that lived down the street?_" Everyone looked at Kenny and nodded. "_I heard she moved to New York._"

"Damn. Well, that idea is flushed down the toilet." Kevan started to think.

"I got an idea." Kyle snapped his fingers. "Let's just say that she went on school trip. And while they think we're gone we find a way to get her out and live in a hotel for a while. My mom has a friend that works in the hotel down the road."

"That's crazy enough to work." Stan agreed.

"Just one problem." The boys looked at Karma. "What if they see us?"

"They won't. We'll watch our backs and stay in the hotel room." Kevan answered his little sister. "Okay, now to think of a way to raise enough money to - " He was cut off by a ring of a cellphone.

"Oh, that's me." Stan said as he took out his cellphone. He answered it and put it on speaker. "This is the crew, how may we help you?"

"You can never answer in that corny fashion again." Said a familiar voice on the other line.

"KIARA!" All the boys shouted.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She said. A smirk was evident in her voice.

"How are you doing?" Karma asked her sister.

"Great! I already made peace with my roomates. My nickname is Enflamé."

"Are you serious?" Kevan sounded skeptical.

"Damn serious. Don't beleive me . . . " Movement was heard on the othe side. "What's my nickname Fiery?"

"Enflamé." A more mature voice sounded on the other line.

"Flamable?"

"Enflamé" A smaller yet mature voice said. More movement was heard.

"See?" Kiara's voice was back. "Those were my cell mates Fiery and Flamable. They're here for the same reason I am."

"Trying to kill Cartman?" Stan asked, trying to be a smartass.

"No smartass. Arson."

"What?" Several voices asked. A sigh was heard.

"Setting fires for no reason. Oh, sorry guys gotta go. My phone calls over." But before she hung up, a small voice said, "please get me out of here, it's creeping me out."

The dial tone was then heard. "See? We got to get her out of prison!" Kevan started to bite his nails.

* * *

**Five days later . . . **

The 'Save Kiara from jail' group sat in their desks at school. It's been five days and they haven't raised enough money to free Kiara. They heard it was 1,000 dollars and they only had 500.

The late bell rang and their teacher came in. "Hello children. Let's take our seats, we have a lot to learn today." Mr.Garrison turned around.

"We sure do Mr.Hat." He tuned to the chalk board and wrote some useless things to learn on it.

The door opened. A girl that had a boy cut hairdoo, an orange hat on, a shirt that said "Stay away, I know people in prison personally" and blue jeans walked in. She walked up to Mr.Garrison and handed him two slips of paper. He took the rectangular one and read it.

"Oh, so that's why you were gone." And he read the square one. "Well, sit anywhere Kiara."

Everyone in the room gasped and Cartman trembled. "S-s-she's back?" He stuttered.

"That's right. I'm lean, I'm mean, and I'm back." She smiled and did a pose. Everyone smiled back except for Cartman who kept on trembling. She went over to him. She leaned over his desk and put her face near his. "Afraid, little boy?" He nodded. "Well, . . . " She pulled her face away. "My work is done then." She sat down in an empty seat and kept on smirking at Cartman whenever he looked back at her.

At second period, all the people who didn't meet her in first period all gaped at her. She just smiled and said, "You can't keep a good tide down." They smiled at her and she sat down.

Now third period was different. Third period was PE. When she was changing in the locker room, the girlsnoticed something on her back. "What happend Kiara?" Wendy asked her as she put her shirt over her head.

"I got another tattoo." Kiara was right. On her back it said:Only God Can Judge Me.

They walked onto the basketball courts together. "Why did you get arrested anyway?" Wendy asked her.

"Eh, a little accident that the police couldn't figure out. You know how dence Barbrady is." Kiara spun the ball on the tip of her finger. "So since they had no real evidence I did anything, they decided to let me go after five days."

"Oh. Well I'm going to find Stan, see ya later Kiara." Wendy waved bye as she went in search of her boyfriend.

"See ya Wendy." Kiara shot the ball and made a basket. The ball bounced for a minute before it rolled back to her. She sighed as she picked it up. She bounced it a few times while she looked around. Suddenly, her eyes were covered.

"Guess who, _mon amour._" A French accent asked her.

"Christophe, take your hands off my eyes. And I know what you just said." The hands removed themselves from Kiara's eyes and she made another shot. It almost made it in, but it just went around the rim and fell back to her. "Dammit!" She turned to face the boy behind her. "You jinxed me!"

The frenchman laughed. "Not on purpose. _Je suis désolé._" He raised his hands in defeat.

"Eh, _Son ok que je devine._" Kiara replied in his language. She made another shot, missed and fell near the pole.

"Come on Martinez! Five days in the slammer and you lose your touch!" The P.E. teacher yelled at her.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "_Chienne._" She went to get the ball as Chistophe snickered.

"Nice one, _mon ami_." He told her as she came back. "What happend to your hair?"

She smirked at him. "You just noticed?" She shook her head in amusement. "My cellmates cut it for me two days ago. Said I wouldn't make it in a place like that with long hair." She shot again, missed. "Dammit!" She kicked the floor. She left to get the ball again. "Here," She threw the ball to Christophe, "You try."

He bounced the ball a few times and made a shot. Made it in on the first try. The ball rolled back to him. He shot again, made it. Shot shot shot, in in in. He turned to the girl next to him. Her jaw looked disconnected. He put his hand on her chin and lifted it. Her mouth was closed.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Show-off." She muttered. She turned her back on him.

"MARTINEZ!" She cringed at the yell. "GET ACTIVE OR YOU GET A DETENTION!" Kiara sighed and turned back to the frenchboy.

"Want to play one-on-one?" She asked.

"Fine. But I am not going easy on you."

"Fair enough." The ball was put into play and they played basketball.

* * *

After P.E. everyone went to the separate lockrooms and changed. Christophe took his P.E. shirt off and threw it in his backpack. They all had to take their P.E. clothes home on Fridays. He put on his regular shirt and before he took off his shorts, he turned around and slammed against his locker. He looked and saw Kevan glaring at him. 

"Look Frenchie, I know you like my sister. Here's the rules: Number One, break her heart, I rip yours out with my bare hands; Number Two, If you give her any crap, you get your ass beat, - " Kevan was cut off by the mercenary.

"I know, I know.You care about her and don't want to see 'er get 'urt. I understand zat. I won't break 'er 'eart, won't give 'er and crap, etcetra etcetra." Christophe said. Kevan's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He let the other boy go. "But if she comes home one night heart-broken and she says it's your fault, your ass is mine." Kevan grabbed his backpack and left the lockeroom.

"Overproctective leetle boy isn't he?" Christophe asked hmself as he continued to get dressed. "I'd better not break ze girl's 'eart zen."

* * *

Kiara went to fourth period Science and sat down in an available seat. She rested her hand on her hand and sighed. Today has been a very long day and it's not even lunch yet! She ran her hands throug her very short hair. 

Stan, Kyle and Kenny came in and sat next to her. They all slapped her back friendily. "Way to go Kiara! You scared Cartman to hell!" She winced as each hand made contact. Her tattoo was still a little sore.

"Yeah, dude, that was fucking sweet!" Kyle exclaimed.

"_You sure showed him. I don't think he'll fuck with you again_." Kenny said.

"Thanks guys. But being in the slammer made me think, why should I firebend if I'm going to get into trouble for it?" Kiara asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Stan asked.

"No fuck!" Kiara started to laugh. "You should've seen the look on your face!" Tears of mirth started to stain her cheeks.

They all looked at her weirdly, before starting to laugh themselves. Once they stopped laughing, the other students started to file in. Some of them congradulated Kiara on putting Cartman in his place, and others just smiled at her.

Mr.Garrison came in as soon as the second bell rang. "Alright children, today we're going to watch a frog disection movie, since Tuesday we're going to disect the frog."

Kiara leaned over to Stan. "We're disecting the frog an Tuesday?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it counts as 75 percent of our final grade."

"It counts what for what!"

"Shut up you three!" Mr.Hat yelled at them

"Mr.Hat settle down. The tapes ready." He sat down at his desk after he pushed play.

The movie described in graphis detail on how to disect the frog. Some people turned green, others found it cool, and Stan barfed. Kiara was on the verge of barfing when the lunch bell rang. She shakily stood up and head for the door with her backpack on her shoulders. Stan, Kyle and Kenny helped her out the door.

"Here dude. You look as sick as hell." Stan observed.

"I feel like hell. Thanks you guys. I think I can walk now." The boys let go of her shoulders and she wobbled, but regained her balance. She shook her head and regained her steadiness. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"That's good to hear Kiara." Kiara hugged her brother.

"That movie made me sick. I feel like barfing." Kiara puffed her cheeks out and slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Well, just don't barf on me." Kevan pushed his sister away playfully. "This is a new shirt."

"No it's not. You wore that back in Cali." Kiara used her abbreviation of the state California.

Kevan frowned. "Did not." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Eh, I don't care." The five teens entered the kitchen.

"Hello there children." Chef greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Chef." They responded.

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"We watched the frog disection video." Kiara leaned on her twin. "I nearly barfed. Unlike Stan here who almost barfed on me."

"It was on accident!" Stan defended.

"Sure it was." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't like than the sex ed video was it?" Chef asked as he prepared their food trays.

"No."

"Oh well - "

"It was worse. The disected frog was a girl. It had a bunch of eggs everywhere." Kiara put a hand to her forehead.

"You don't need to go to the nurse do you?" Chef handed them their trays.

"Oh no! Nononono. I don't need to go to the nurse." Kiara remembered when Kyle had to go to the nurse for a bloody nose and told them about her.

"Oh, well you're a real trooper then Kiara." He handed them their trays and they left.

They five teens sat at their usual table and started to eat their lunch. "So, what was it like in Juvey?" Kyle asked the former juvenile delinquent.

She looked up from her tray. "Not bad, and yet not good. I had to get a few changes done, but other than that - "

"Wait wait wait. Did you get another tattoo?" Kiara remained silent. "Dammit Kiara! Why did you get another tattoo!"

"It's nothing vulgar, it just says 'Only God Can Judge Me'. Nothing bad." Kiara defended herself.

"It isn't anywhere innappropriate is it?"

"UGH! LORD NO! Unless you call my back innappropriate."

"Show me at home." Kevan's eyes narrowed at his twin.

"Alright, alright. Fine. But Stan you better not come in."

"UGH! Why would I want to see you with your shirt off?" He asked her.

"I don't know what's going on in your perverted mind." Kiara tapped her head. "I don't know you teenage brain. I'm no mind reader! Shit, who the hell do you think i am?"

"My cousin whoI don't want to see with her shirt off." He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, can we change the subject here? So I heard you got a new nickname, Enflamé was it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Since I was charged for arson, so it seemed appropriate."

"_What does it mean?_" Kenny asked.

"It means Inflamed in French." Kiara took a bite of her food and swallowed.

"Interesting." Kevan said thoughtfully. They continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

Once lunch was over they sat in their fifth period Algebra class. Kiara sat in the back, remembering when she had last sat there, she was told that she was going to fight Cartman, now she's sitting there, taking notes on the problem: 

x-y(r2+3n)

Kiara chewed on her eraser as she tried to figure it out. She looked up at the board an saw the teacher, Mr.Izzy, nicknamed on the grounds Mr.Dizzy, was taking them step by step on how to solve it. She wrote down all the steps he put on the overhead.

Once fifther period was over, she put all her stuff inside her backpack, put it on her shoulders and left the room.

" 'Ey!" She stopped and turned around. Christophe ran up to her and walked beside her. "What ees your next period?"

"Language Arts, then World history."

"Ah. I 'ave World 'istory zen Language Arts ."

They walked in silence. They separated as they went to their different rooms.

Kiara sat down in a seat nearest the window. She stared out of it as other people came into the classroom. She sighed to herself as Kyle sat next to her. "Hey Kiara." He said as he took out his notepad and a pencil.

"Hey Kyle." She kept on staring out the window.

"what are you thinking about?"

"My exboyfriend. He cheated on me. I can't beleive it." She slammed her fist on her desk.

"Calm down Kiara. I'm sure he didn't mean to." Kyle looked sympathetic at the girl next to him.

"Yes he did. He cheated on me with Kevans girlfriend. I feel so used." Kiara put a hand on her forehead.

"What happend?" The teacher came into the room, but nobody noticed.

"He - he." Kiara too a deep breath. "He got my brothers girlfriend pregnant."

"He WHAT!" Kyle exclaimed. Nobody seemed to care. The teacher put a newspaper over her face and started to breath deeply.

"He got my brother's ex pregnant. He said he loved me. He said he always will." Kiara put her head on her arms that layed on the desk. Tears prickled the back of her eyes.

"Does he know you know?"

"I don't think so. We're from different worlds."

"Don't use that hippie crap on me."

"I'm not using any hippie crap. We're really from different worlds. You remember that show Avatar:The last airbender we used to watch when we were little?" Kyle nodded. "My brother sister and I went to that world. Zuko and I were an item. Do you understand me? A fucking _item._" Kiara made a fist to prove it as she lifted her head. "He said that he still cared. I should've sensed that lie when I heard him say it."

"How do you know it was a lie?"

Kiara rose an eyebrow. "Because Katara's stomach was slowly starting to grow, and I know Kevan still has his virginity."

"Who's Katara?"

"Kevan's ex."

"Oh. So Aang must be Karma's boyfriend?"

"Yes. She's the only one who hasn't been cheated on. Lucky girl." Kiara smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah. She doesn't know what a broken heart feels like."

"I bet she won't either." Kiara layed her head back down on her arms. "Hey, let me have a peice of paper and a pencil will ya?" Kyle ripped out a sheet of paper and handed it to her and a pencil.

She wrote a sentence on the top of the paper.

**WALL OF DEATH! by:K.M.**

Kyle looked over her shoulder. "Oh, I remember doing that once for Cartman. So many deaths, such a little paper." He sighed. "Who's it for?"

"Zuko." Kiara drew a vat of boiling oil and Zuko hanging on a rope and slowly being dropped into it.

"Ouch." Kyle winced. But before he could see more, the bell rang. They both packed up their stuff as the teacher woke up from her nap. She waved goodbye to her sixth period class and put the news paper back over her face.

But as Kiara left the room, she had left her Wall of Death behind on her desk.

* * *

Christophe entered the Language Arts room and sat down. He noticed a sheet of paper upside down on his desk. He flipped it over and saw a boy with a scar over his face getting boiled in oil, eaten by sharks, attacked by bears, and, . . . . several other ways he'd rather not mention. 

He looked at the title. "A 'Wall of Death'?" He chuckled as he read the initials. "K.M. Kiara Martinez." He smirked. " 'Ello good life." He layed back the rest of the period until school was over.

Once the bell rang he left the classroom, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have it!" Kyle shouted. Kiara had lost her wall of death and who knows who could've found it! (AN:wink) 

"I don't have it. I must've left it in Language Arts class! Oh shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble if someone turned that in to the principle!" Kiara started to bite her nails as they entered the bus to go home.

"What if no one found it? You could've just left it on a desk that no one sat at." Stan said, trying to calm down his cousin.

"A lot of kids have Lazy B for seventh period. I've seen her roll sheet. It needed two peices of paper." She held up two fingers. She put her head in her hands. "I'm in deep shit now."

A loud noise was then heard outside the window. The five teens looked and saw a teen on a motorcycle. He waved to them and took off speeding.

"Okay, what a show-offy jerk." Kiara layed back on the bus seat. "Anyway, what are we going to do? I'm in _so _much shit right now." Kiara grasped her head and groaned. "Goodness knows what happend to it!"

"Kiara, relax okay. Just ask Lazy B if there was a sheet of paper that someone turned in on monday."

"Oh, okay. I'll just waltz right in and ask the teacher, 'Hello Ms.Bell. Have you seen my 'Wall of Death' lately?' Yeah that'll go over well." Kiara's back hit the seat.

"Kiara, you need to _calm down. _Okay. Just take a deep breath and relax." Kiara did as her brother told her.

"I guess your right. I don't want to end up like Tweek now do I?" Kiara asked as she point two seats down at the hyperactive teen. The five teens laughed.

* * *

Kiara layed on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. How was she going to get her wall of death back? What if someone turned it into Lazy B? What if - 

Her thoughts were cut through by a knock on the door. "Enter." She told the other person on the door. The door opened.

A paper appeared in front of her face. "My Wall of Death!" Kiara shouted. She reached for it but it moved out of her reach. "Hey!" She sat up. She looked to her left and saw a smirking Christophe. "You have my Wall of Death! You mean I'm not in trouble? YES!" Kiara hugged him tightly.

"_Mon ami,_ you act as eef zis paper depends on your life." He said. She only hugged him tighter. He mentally shrugged and hugged her back.

"It technically does. If Lazy B would've found this, I would be in deep shit." She took the paper and looked at it. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know how much I can thank you." She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"I know of a way." He leaned forward slightly. They were just barely about to kiss when -

"Okay, let me see you new tattoo." Kevan stepped into the room. Christophe backed away from Kiara, so that he wouldn't get in trouble for being with her.

"Alright." Kiara turned to the other boy. "You have to go." She pointed to the door.

"All right. I'll call you later." He said, before leaving the room.

"Alright, shirt up." Kevan told her. Kiara turned around and took her shirt off enough for him to see the tattoo. "Oh it's not that bad. Just like you said, it's not anything vulgar, not on an inappropriate area. Your fine. But I'm still not going to forgive you for getting a tattoo without me." He poked her tattoo lightly and she winced.

"Ow. It still hurts." She put her shirt back on. A knock sounded on the door.

"Kiara, get your brother, it's time for dinner." Sharon said through the door. Her footsteps left down stairs.

"Shall we?" Kevan offered his arm.

"I'd be delighted." She took it. They both laughed and went down stairs.

Christophe leaned on the wall of the Marsh home. He had heard their entire conversation. "Anozer tattoo? Hm. Wonder what she got zis time." He got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet.

"Somezing stupid I'm sure."

* * *

Me:Another long chappie! 

Stan:Dude, aren't your fingers cramping?

Me:What fingers?(raises handless sleeve)

Stan:AAAAHHHHHHHH!(Runs out of room screaming head off)

Me:Baby. (pulls hand out of sleeve) Can't even take a joke.

REMEMBER TO FREAKIN' REVEIW AND NO FREAKIN' FLAMES!  
SAINT - FREAKIN' - FAN OUT!;)


	5. The day of the party

Alright, today I'm gonna skip the banter and go straight to the story and save the banter for the end.

Disclaimer:Yeah, I own South Park like I own Gerard Butler. In my dreams.

* * *

"Alright boys. Only three hours until the party. I need to train you in the way of the 'Party crashers'." Kiara told the two boys in front of her. Pip and Damien nodded. They were both standing at attention, two fingers at their foreheads in a salute.

"Yes. You must learn this before the party begins in three hours, or else the plans will fail." Kevan put his hands on their shoulders and walked up to Kiara.

"Sir?" Pip asked.

"Yes soldier?"

"Why can't we just, you know, walk around the fence into the yard?" He asked.

"WHY!" Kiara shouted in Pip's face. She backed away slightly. "Because that's just a cliché! Now focus!" Kiara shouted. The boys straightened up more.

"YES MA'AM!" They shouted. It was a mix between a boy and a girl voice. Pip's voice _really _needs to deepen.

"Okay, I know that we only have - " Kiara checked her watch, "Two hours and fourty-five minutes until the party, but I beleive in you guys. You guys can do anything you set your mind to."

"She's right." Kevan stood next to his sister. "Hard to say it, but she's right."

"Shut up." Kiara punched him playfully and turned back to her troops. "Alright, onto the first lesson:jumping a fence. Observe." Kiara walked over to the fence.

Kevan cupped his hands near the floor. Kiara put her right foot on it and lept, while Kevan helped, over the fence. Since Kevan can use his bending, he just airbended over the fence. Pip and Damien clapped.

"CHEATER!" Kiara shouted as they came back through the hole in the fence. "You can't use bending in a tutorial!"

"Oh that's what it's called?" Everyone looked at Pip. "Cause . . ." He moved his hands slightly and a small tornado was made. "I found this out about three years ago when I was helping my friend with her laundry."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute! Time out! Red flag! Hold up!" Kevan held up his hands. "Your an airbender, Pip?"

"I guess, if that's what you call it." He shrugged.

"Awesome! Join the club Pip!" Kevan wrapped an arm around Pip's shoulders. Pip cringed, not used to affection ever since he was a child. "I know another airbender, but he's somewhere else, so I guess we'll hang out together!"

Pip smiled slightly. "Right-o."

"Alright, back to training." Kiara snapped them out of their friend moment.

**HOUR OF PARTY . . . . **

"Alright, prepare for infiltration." Kiara, Kevan, Pip, and Damien all sneaked t the fence near the Cartman's house. "Now, Liane Cartman thinks he invited his friends, seems as though he forgot a few of us. Now, when I give the signal, do what we practiced. Okay?" All the others nodded. Kiara looked through a hole in one of the boards in the fence. "Guys, I think I'm blind or something."

"What?" Kevan pushed her out of the way. "Whoa! I'm seeing black!" Kevan said.

"I told you! _Now _how are we going to get in?" Kiara asked, arms crossed and tapping an impatient foot.

"Well, whatevers there has to move sometime or other!"

**ON THE OTHER SIDE ON THE FENCE . . . **

A table that had a black cloth over it because the decoration store only had black for a table cloth. Liane Cartman disapproved of it, but if her son liked it, she was happy. Besides, it was just the refreshments table anyway.

**BACK WITH THE PARTY CRASHERS . . .  
**  
"Alright, we need to think of a plan, a smart plan." Kiara paced, trying to think of a plan. They were sitting on the curb in front of the fence.

"Why don't we just, you know, not crash the party?" Pip asked.

"That's not what we trained for. We were trained to crash this party! Not to just close our eyes and pretend we're there!" Kiara shouted.

"Alright, we just need a plan." Kevan started to think as well.

"I've got an idea." Everyone looked at the antichrist. "Let's just walk around the fence and hope for the best." Everyone thought for a minute.

"That's simple enough to work!" Kiara agreed with him. They switched hats with each other. Damien was wearing a Saint hat, Kevan was wearing a bowler hat, Pip was wearing a dark blue beanie, and Kiara was wearing a black beanie.

They walked into the yard and just tried to blend in. It worked for a while, but - "HEY GUYS!" The sneaking teens all stopped.

"Shit." They all groaned. Stan walked up to them.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" He asked them. Kiara wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Can you keep a secret cuz?" She asked the boy as she moved him toward the boys behind her.

"Yeah I guess." He said.

"We're crashing this party." Stan opened his mouth, but she stopped him from talking. "Tell Cartman, I'll call your sister."

"Yes ma'am." Stan whimpered. He was afraid of his sister ever since he was eight, and since she had gotten older, she got stronger. Let's just say, she left a mark on him.

"I love it when people call me that." Kiara grinned. "Anyway, where _is _the birthday boy?"

"He's over there." Stan pointed to the table where he was sitting there, drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

"Then what were we - " Kiara looked behind her and saw the refreshments table, that was the table that had the black table cloth. "Ooooohhhh." Kiara then turned to the birthday boy. "Thank you Stan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a 'happy birthday' to wish." She moved Stan out of her way and walked towards Cartman.

"She's crazy isn't she?" Stan asked no one in particular.

"No, just misunderstood. Just like her brother and sister." Kevan sighed.

"Really, what happend?" Stan asked him.

"I can't tell you. I already told them - " He stuck his thumb at Pip and Damien, "and she nearly killed me. You need to ask her yourself."

"Oh." Stan said. "I'll ask her later."

Kiara sneaked up to Cartman, being careful not to be seen by him. She tip-toed behind him. She lifted her hands and covered his eyes. "Guess who bitch." She said.

He screamed, attracting no one's attention. 'What are you doing here evil one!" He shouted, jumping out of his seat and facing her.

"Well, I'm appalled that you would think i'm evil! I've never been so insulted! . . . . . . Wait, yes i have." She grinned as he shivered. "Aww, your still afraid of me."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, scared for the second time in his life.

"I just wanted to say 'happy birthday'. Besides, this is your 16th birthday, is it not?" He didn't know what that meant, so he remained unmoving. "I'll take that as a yes. And another reason why I'm here is because you kept on crashing Kevan's and my birthday parties, so we get to crash a few of yours." He remained silent still. "And finally, the last reason why I'm here is because I needed to teach Damien and Pip how to crash a party."

"You mean Frenchie and demon boy are here too?" He asked. She nodded. "Aw hell. Today is just going from bad to worse." He gripped his head.

"Aww, don't feel bad. Like I said, I just came to wish you a happy birthday, stay for a while, you know, what you usually do at parties." She said. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Just because I hate you with a passion, doesn't mean I can't be lenient once in a while." She winked at him, a signal that she wasn't going to kill him.

"Thank God." He whispered. He stood up from being on his knees from trembling so much. "But you do realize that once this days over we go back to being mortal enemies, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Kevan watched his sister with curious eyes as she sat with Cartman and chatted with him. "What in _the hell_ is she doing?" He asked the other two with him.

"I don't know, she seems to be, " Damien pretended to choke, "talking with fatass."

"Maybe she's threatening him?" Kevan thought about what he said.

"No, he would be trembling, and right now he doesn't look like he's shaking too badly. And I daresay he's laughing with her." Pip said.

"You're right. Holy shit! That traitor!" Kevan shouted. He stomped over to her, Pip and Damien following."What the **_HELL_** do you think you're doing!" He shouted.

"Talking with Cartman. I mean, it _is_ his birthday. Can't someone cut some slack for a kids birthday?" she asked. Kevan thought for a moment.

" . . . . . . . uh." He didn't know what to say. She was right. He was too stubborn to admit it, but she was right.

"Uh-huh. Now shut up and sit down. All of you." She ordered. They did as they were told. She turned to Cartman. "It's good to have power, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. That's why I want to be like Hitler. He's kick ass." He shot his hand in the air.

"You do that." Kiara sighed. She thought about her idol. Or, her ex-idol that is. "Kevan I'm going home. See you guys later." She switched hats with Damien, stood up and walked off.

They four boys watched her leave. "What's her pro - " Cartman started to ask, but the other three cut him off.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Kiara walked home, hands in her pockets and her Saints hat on her head. She remembered her dad. Her old dad, not the new abusive one. She used to love her dad. She looked up to him, now, she just looks upon him with shame. He had broken her and her siblings hearts; that wasn't something you forgive easily.

Thinking of all this, it reminded her of a song, she didn't know how, it just did. 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson played in her head and she softly sang along:

_Seems like just yesterday,  
You were apart of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight,  
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable,like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am once again  
I'm torn into peices  
Can't deny it can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Open up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken-up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again  
I'm torn into peices  
Can't deny it can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallowed me then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry on the outside  
Anymooooooore  
Anymore_

_Here I am once again  
I'm torn into peices  
Can't deny it can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am once again  
I'm torn into peices  
Can't deny it can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Kiara sighed as she leaned on a wall. She had walked all the way past her house and was now currently leaning on a wall of some random house. She figured if they thought someone was there, she'd just duck behind a trash can and meow, or just let herself get caught.

"Who's zere!" A male voice shouted from the window. "Oh screw zis!" Movement was heard and suddenly, the front door opened and a pissed off looking Christophe came out, wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"What the hell happend to you? Did you just come out of a black and white movie?" Kiara asked him, holding back her giggles. He turned to her.

"No, I just was . . . . .what are you doing 'ere anyway? Shouldn't you be at Cartman's Party or somezing?" He seemed confused.

"I was. But, I got sidetracked from going home." Kiara blinked for a second. "Oh, this is your house? Oh, sorry. I'll just be going now." She blushed as she started to walk away. A rough hand grabbed her wrist as she started to leave the property. He twirled her back into his arms.

"You still 'aven't payed me back zough." He whispered in her ear. She blushed a deeper shade of red. He lifted her hat off her head and stared into her eyes. He leaned over and they both slowly closed their eyes.

The second their lips brushed, Kiara pulled away abruptly. She blinked. "I'm sorry. I have to go home. it was nice to talk to you Christophe." She took her hat, turned out of his grasp, and ran home. He watched her as she left.

"Sheet!" He cursed as he entered his home after she left. "Fucking Sheet!" He kicked the couch. "Sheet!" He held his injured foot and plopped down on the couch. "I knew I rushed eet. Now she won't talk to me. Ever." He layed back.

"And to zink I 'ave feelings for 'er."

* * *

Kiara layed on the couch in her living room. She sighed and put her hands behind her head. "I just don't want to feel heart broken again.I can't love anymore." As she rolled over, the door opened. "Took you long enough."

"I know. Bebe, you remember my sister Kiara." Kevan said. Kiara sat up, staring at the blonde girl.

"Bebe!" she stod up and they hugged. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in years."

"I know. Why didn't you come see me and Wendy when you came back?" Bebe asked as they split.

"The boys insisted that we have a tour. Not much changed though really."

"That's our little mountain town." They both laughed. "Now if you don't mind, " She whispered something in Kiara's ear.

"Oooooooooh! Just try not to make a lot of noise; Karma's doing her homework." Bebe nodded and they went up to Kevan's room. When they were out of sight, she fell down on the couch and hugged the pillow to her chest. "I hate emotions, they just get in the way of everything." She threw pillow at the ceiling, it landed with a plop on her face.

"You need some help, Kiara?" She looked up and saw Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

"No, thanks guys. I'm fine, just need some rest." She rolled over.

"_No you don't. What's wrong? You can tell us._" Kenny said. As Kiara sat up, they sat next to her.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? I just need some time alone." Kiara stood up and headed up the stairs. "Thanks anyway." She went up to her room and shut the door.

"Something's wrong." Kyle said. "She just won't tell us." The boys sighed.

"So, want to play some video games?" Stan asked.

"Sure!" He plugged in the controlers and they played with a video game.

* * *

Kiara layed on her bed, thinking about Zuko and Katara's relationship; about how Aang's going to master all the elements and defeat the firelord; and about if Aang had found a new girlfriend.

While she thought about all this, she had fallen asleep. And she had a very weird dream too.

_Dream sequence _

_Kiara walked on a cloud, an off-white cloud at that. She looked down and saw that she had her shoes on, awkward thing to notice in a dream. She looked up and saw her mother looking at her."Mom, I don't know what to do. I don't want to feel emotions, and yet I do. It's confusing! Kevan got a new girlfriend already! I feel so lost!" Kiara broke down. She had too much to handle._

_"Everything is going to be fine young one." She felt a hand rubbing her back. "I promise." The teen looked at her mother, tears in her gray eyes. She smiled and wiped her eyes._

_"Thanks mom. But I don't know what to do! There's a guy I like, but can I trust him?" Kiara looked at her mother._

_"I'm sure you can trust Christophe with your heart." Kiara rose an eyebrow._

_"I never said it was Christophe." Jennifer winked._

_"You didn't say it wasn't either." They both laughed. "But seriously, I met his mother, they both seem nice. You can trust him. I can tell he's a good kid. I mean, watch" Jennifer waved a hand and it showed another little mirror wavy circle thingy and it showed Christophe, laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling._

_"She'll never like me like I like 'er now." He sighed and turned over. "Anozer day, anozer screw up."_

_Kiara blinked as the circle portal thingy disappeared. "Wow. I guess we both have feelings for each other then." Kiara smiled._

_"Well, I'd better let you go then, my sister is going to enter your room and wake you in about five minutes." Jennifer kissed her daughters forehead. "I'll see you the next time you need me, Kiara." Everything started to go blurry."I love you."_

_"I love you too mommie." she waved._

_End of Dream_

"Kiara?" A knock was heard on her door as Kiara started to wake up. The door opened and Sharon walked into the room. "I heard you have problems, want to talk about them? I'm here for you honey." Kiara sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm fine Aunt Sharon." Kiara yawned. "Really, I am." Kiara grinned at her aunt, a sincere grin that told Sharon that nothing was wrong with her neice.

"Well, alright. but come on. It's time for dinner. It's also a special occasion because Shelly's back in town for the rest of the weekend!" Sharon clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled. "I missed her ever since she went to College."

"We all did. Now let's go, I want to see my older cousin while I'm still in a good mood." Kiara and her aunt left the room.

* * *

Me:Alright, new chappie in. An I won't type any more chapters until I get at least five (holds up hand) Count 'em, FIVE more reveiws!

Stan:Why did you put Shelly in this fic!

Shelly:Because turd! If she didn't I would kick her ass!

Me:Yes ma'am. (Bows to Shelly) I live to please!

Shelly:That's more like it. (Looks at readers) Now look turds! Reveiw or I'll make sure Barney knows where you live! And don't flame either or I'll send Elmo with him!

SAINTFAN OUT:)


	6. Kissing and plotting

I wanted to say -

Stan:You couldn't stay away could you?(Smirks)

Me:Yes I could! I'm just an impatient little bastard.

Stan:You aren't a bastard. You didn't kill Kenny yet.

Me:Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway, i own nothing. Rien. (Nothing in French)

Stan:You did my job! I'm telling Shelly! (Runs off screaming for his sister)

Me:NO! WAIT! (Looks at readers) I blame you for all this. . . . . . just kidding. I'd better go get him before he tells Shelly. (Runs after him)

BEGIN WITH THE CHAPTER READING!

* * *

"Shelly!" Kiara hugged her older cousin. "I haven't seen you in eight years!"

"Hey! Let go of me turd!" Shelly tried to pry her off;failing miserabley. She decided to just let herself be hugged. "Nice to see you turd. I missed you too."

"KEVAN! KARMELLA! STANLEY! GET DOWN HERE AND SEE SHELLY!" Sharon yelled. Kiara cringed.

"YEAH TURDS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Shelly shouted. Three pairs of footsteps were heard going downstairs.

"Hi Shelly." The three said in unison as they were in front of the college student. "How are you?"

"Just dandy. AND WILL YOU LET GO OF ME KIARA!" Kiara quickly let go of Shelly. "What's your problem?"

"I just missed you. Can't a girl miss her cousin?" Kiara asked.

"You didn't tackle _me _with a hug." Kiara looked at Stan, who had an almost hurt look on his face.

"That's because _you _tackled _me_." Kiara explained. "Well, you technically didn't tackle us, but you broke our spines." She rubbed her back at the memory. "I won't forgive you for that Stan."

"Yes you will." Stan smirked.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"SHUT UP!" Shelly shouted. She was getting annoyed with their play arguement. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Shelly, calm down." Sharon told her daughter.

"DINNERS READY!" Randy shouted. The famrily sat down at the table, and started to eat the dinner they were served.

"So Shelly," Karma asked her older cousin, "any boyfriends?"

"NO!" Shelly answered quickly.

"So what's his name?" Stan asked, a smirk on his face. Hey, it's good blackmail material!

"His name," Shelly hesitated. "His name's Freddy. I met him when I got my schedule. He's so sweet." She sighed and blushed slightly. "But just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going soft turds!" Shelly yelled at the four of them.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Whatever." Kiara sighed. She spun the peas on her plate with a heavy sigh.

"What'd you say turd!" Shelly shouted. Kiara didn't answer. "Turd!" Silence. "TURD!"

"What? What!" Kiara snapped out of her trance. "I didn't do it!"

"I didn't say you did anything!" Shelly rose an eyebrow. "What's your problem turd?"

"Nothing." Kiara sighed and she stood up. "May I be excused?"

"Of course." Sharon watched her neice as she left the table to get her coat. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going for a walk. Is it alright if I borrow your hat Kev?"

"Yeah I guess." Kevan rose an eyebrow as his sister left the house.

"What's up her ass?" Shelly asked Kevan.

"Let's just say that she has relationship issues." Kevan shook his head and put a hand on his forehead.

"What happend?"

"She has to tell you. She nearly killed me with her eyes when I told Pip and Damien."

* * *

Kiara walked down the sidewalk to the park, hands in her pockets, beanie on her head, a frown on her face. "Everyone in this town has a great relationship." She sighed as she passed a couple holding hands. "If aunt Sharon didn't live here I wouldnt've come to this town."

She reached the park and passed several couples, making out, holding hands, and most holding hands and making out. She sat on a bench and hung her head. If Zuko hadn't been such a cheating bastard, she wouldn't be here right now, in a state of depression.

A person sat next to her. "Hey. What are you doing here this late?" She asked the stranger.

"I could ask you ze same zing." He said, a French accent in his voice.

"What do you want Christophe?" Kiara asked. She didn't mean to be such a bitch, but she just wanted to be alone.

"I wanted to talk to you." He scooted closer to her, but she didn't notice.

"Well we're talking." She sighed. "_Je suis désolé que je suis telle a chienne. Les mémoires du passé me hantent. Mal._" She replied in his language.

"_Comment cela?_" He asked.

"You don't want to know." She pulled her jacket close to her body. Eventhough she was a firebender, it didn't hurt to be careful not to get a disease or sickness.

"Maybe I do."

Kiara sighed. She does that a lot now. "My boyfriend cheated on me. He told me that he loved me and he always will. That lying son of bitch." Kiara put her head in her hands. "But, of course, being the lying son of bitch he is, he got my brothers ex-girlfriend pregnant. Why? Why does everything _bad _have to happen to me? WHY!" She shouted. She felt tears coming on, but since the author didn't want Kiara to seem like a Mary-sue, she wiped them away and mentally yelled at herself not to be a pussy.

" 'e got your brozzers girlfriend pregnant?" Christophe asked. "Never 'eard zat one before."

"You'd be suprised at what I've heard. I've heard - " She was stopped by a clap of thunder. She twitched, not imitating Tweek at all. "Please tell me that there's no clouds in the sky." Her eye twitched as she felt a raindrop on her head. "Please tell me it's not going to rain." Lightning flashed behind her. "Please tell me that wasn't lightning."

"I'd love to, but I'd be lying. And lying isn't good _mon ami_." The Mole said, as his hair was flattened down by rain. "Dammit! I got eet just ze way I like eet too! God must really hate me still." He sighed. He looked over at Kiara and saw her in the feetle position and was trembling slightly. "Somezing wrong?"

"Very. I don't like thunder storms. Ever since I was little I was afraid of them." She winced as thunder sounded again.

"Why are you afraid of somezing so small as weazzer?" Christophe stood up and shook the water out of his hair.

"I saw something horrible during a thunder storm; won't forget it either." She shivered, but from the memory, not the cold.

_Flashback_

_A six year-old Kiara sat up. She had awoken after hearing thunder and she saw lightning. She shook and gripped her blanket as she tried to fall asleep. After another clap of thunder, she decided to go see her mom and dad and ask to lay with them in their bed._

_She got out of her bed and out of her room, clutching her doll 'Snookums' to her chest while she walked down the hall.She passed her brothers room and saw that he was snoring louder than a saw._

_She continued to walk down the hall and passed the nursery where he baby sister Karmella slept. The little girl was sucking her thumb and was holding her blanket. Kiara smiled at the baby girl and remembered that her parents room was next to Karmella's._

_When she reached the door, before she opened the handle, she heard noises. "James no!" She heard her mother shout. "Don't do this!"_

_"I'll do what I want bitch! Now lay down dammit!" She heard her father shout. She grasped the handle and opened the door a crack. There, on the bed,_

_Her father was raping her mother, before the little girls eyes._

_She shut the door and ran to her room, shutting the door with as much quietness as possible. "I can't beleive it. Why did daddie do that to mommie? More importantly, what were they doing?" Kiara got her questiones answered in time. _

_End Flashback_

"So you see, I'm always haunted with the memory of James raping my mother. That's one of the many reasons why I hate him." Kiara said, still in the feetle position on the now wet bench.

Christophe blinked. "You saw zat when you were six years-old?" The girl nodded. He took her hand and lifted her out of the feetle position.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're - " She was cut off by a hug. A sympathetic hug, but a hug no less. She buried her face into his now wet shirt and let her tears fall, mixing with the rain on her face. "I hate him with a passion, but I can't kill him because I can't find him. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to kill him because I have part of his blood." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Ssshhhh. Everyzings going to be fine now. You are away from 'im, you're safe now." He rubbed her back.

"No I'm not. My life has officially went down the toilet. _Our_ lives are officially down the toilet. Kevan and Karma's _lives _could be in jepordy, and it's all my fault!"

" 'ow is eet your fault?" He pulled her off his shirt and looked at her. "You didn't do anyzing! You just saw a madman rape your mozzer! Nozzing else!" He hugged her again. "You did not do anyzing else."

Kiara sighed into his shirt and hugged him back. "I guess you're right. He was mad to call _my _mother a bitch." They both chuckled. "Our lives are a little out-of-whack, but hey, nobody's perfect." She shrugged.

"Feel better now?" Kiara nodded against his shirt. "Well, we'd better get 'ome, I don't want to get seeck because of your stupidity."

"Hey! You're the one that chose to listen to me, it ain't my fault!"

"OH so now you aren't blaming yourself? Just fucking DANDY isn't eet Kiara?" He looked around and didn't see the girl. "Kiara?" He felt hands on his eyes.

"If you guess wrong I'll kick your ass." Kiara threatened in his ear.

"Uhhh . . . ." Christophe pretended to be stupid. "Don't tell me, don't tell me. Is eet, Kiara?"

"Bingo, we have a winner! Tell him what he's won Johnny!" She giggled at her joke. She loved putting jokes in awkward times, now seemed to be a good one.

"I've got a better idea." Christophe turned around and looked at her. He pulled her close, holding her by the waist.

"I'll sue you . . . " Kiara started, he loosened his grip.

"Sheet." He muttered. She smirked.

" . . . if you don't kiss me." He perked up and looked at her. She was smiling. He grinned and put his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around her waist.

This moment couldn't be a better Kodak moment

* * *

"Where is she?" Kevan pased in the living room. "She's been gone too long."

"Turd, she's only been gone for thiry minutes, relax will ya? I'm trying to watch 'Friends' here!" Shelly said as he passed in front of the T.V. multiple times.

"Yeah Kev. Calm down, you've turned into a spaz ever since we went on that school trip." Stan hinted to Kevan. They never went on a trip, they just stayed at a hotel while Kiara was in Juvenile Hall.

"I know, I guess my brother/twin emotions are kicking in." The boy chuckled. "I guess we just have an overproctective family."

"You can say that again." Karma mumbled as she layed back against the couch. "And if you do I'll kill you."

"You're acting more and more like your sister everyday Karma." Kevan stopped his pasing and looked at his sister. "Next thing you know, you'll be dressing like her and acting like her."

"Oh please. Like I would _ever _act like my sister." Karma shook her head. "I am me. That's all I'll ever be. That's all I ever want to be. It's not my fault we have the same genes."

"Yeah, that's our parents fault." Kevan sighed and sat down.

* * *

Kiara sighed as she rested her head on Christophe's wet shirt; it had stopped raining. She looked up at him. They both smiled at each other. She broke from their hug and put a closed fist against a verticle hand. She breathed through her nose and steam came out of it. "What ze 'ell are you doing?" Christophe asked her. Next thing he knew, his clothes were dry and his hair was water free.

"I can firebend, which means," The steam evaporated and Kiara was dry as well. "You owe me for drying you off."

"Oh yeah?" The boy smirked. He pulled her close. "Well then, I guess I 'ave to pay you zen." He pressed his lips to hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of a camera going off. They looked over and saw Damien with a camera in his hands and a giggling Pip behind him. "Sorry, but that was such a Kodak moment." Damien snickered.

"Like hell you're sorry." Kiara left Christophes embrace and glared at the two boys. "And like hell _I'll _be sorry after I incinerate you two!" Kiara lit her hands with fire.

Pip took off screaming and Damien stood their smirking. "I dare you to do it." He told her. Her hands went out.

"Sorry. I don't except dares." She shrugged and turned to go home.

"Pussy." Damien called her. She stopped dead.

"What?" She turned around and stared at the the son of the devil. "You want to run that by me again?"

"I called you a pussy. What are you gonna do about it?" Damien asked, like the complete ass he was.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked as she walked up to him. "What am I gonna do!" She got up in his face. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!"

"Yes, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" She stepped back from him, comepletely calm now. "Nothing."

Damien blinked. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at him. "Absolutely nothing. I'll save your punishment for when I see you in hell."

Damien pulled out a little black book and searched through it. He looked through it several times. "You aren't going to hell."

Kiara deadpanned. "I thought I was. I mean, I _killed _someone! How do I not go to hell for that!"

"Honestly, Zhao deserved it. You did a public service." He shut his book and put it back in his pocket. "Besides, dad wanted some new company."

Kiara made a gag sign. "Egh, who would _ever _like Zhao?" Damien gave her a look. "Except a very cool person like your dad." Kiara added quickly, seeing his fatal expression. "I'll just be going then." She started to back away, then turned around and started to run.

"LITTLE PUSSY!" Damien shouted after her.

"I EXCEPT THAT FACT!" She shouted back.

Christophe looked at Damien. "You always got to ruin my fun, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Damien asked, playing stupid.

"I mean, you took away my fazzer, made my grandmozzer seeck so zat my mozzer would be out of town, and to top eet all off, you make my new girlfriend run away." The mercenary sighed.

"Oh, don't feel bad." Damien tried to comfort him. Key word there is _tried_. "At least you still got me."

Christophe looked back at Damien. "Please don't make me keel you." He looked back at Kiara's fading figure. Then, she disappeared.

"Go after her." Christophe rose an eyebrow, but didn't look back at the other teen. "You heard me, she's going to be attacked by someone in a matter of minutes, go play hero and rescue her."

"But she can firebend. She can protect herself."

"That's the other problem, she won't be able to firebend." Now Christophe turned to the Antichrist. "He'll disable her bending by poking some joints in her arm." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the mercenary. "Look, I'm not used to being nice, but since my dad is gay, it's in my genes. Go save her before I have to drag you there by the ear." Damien turned around. "oh, one more thing." Damien turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Tell _anyone_ about this, I'll rip your heart from your chest with my bare hands." He clenched a fist to prove his point, a scowl on his face. "Now go, the person should meet her in about thirty seconds." Damien took off running in the direction Pip left in.

Chrstophe turned and took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. "Maybe zat keed isn't so bad after all."

* * *

Kiara was pressed against a tree, a strange man staring at her with a look of hunger in his eyes. "Get away from me you bastard!" She shouted at him. She already had her bending gone, so she could either try a kick to the gut - which would only succede in furiating him - or she could try and stall him so she could have a chance to run. She went with the latter.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. You're _going _to be mine tonight, whether you like it or not." He put his hands against her shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

"Excuse me." The stranger opened his eyes and was met by a shovel to the face! He fell down, his nose broken. "She's _my _girlfriend. Get your own." Christophe smirked at the man, now scrambling to get up. He kicked him in the ass and he fell again. He got up and ran away. "AND IF I EVER SEE YOU MESSING WIZ 'ER AGAIN, I'LL KEEL YOU BASTARD!" He waved a fist at the man. He turned to Kiara. She was frozen, a petrified look on her face. "Kiara?" He waved a hand in front of her face. "Kiara?"

She fainted. He sighed and bent down to pick up the shovel, which he had found precariously leaning on a tree while running here; and picked up the girl bridal style.

"Way to go, hero boy." He turned and saw a smirking Damien and a wary looking Pip. He had been forced to come, and by the looks of it, he was afraid of what Damien would do to him if he spoke. "You saved the girl, congrats."

"Why do you care?" He asked the smirking boy.

"I've known her ever since elementary, I can worry about an old friend. Can't I Pip?"

"Yes Damien." Pip replied in a monotone.

"Well, everyzings fine now. You can go." Christophe turned around and started to head towards Kiara's home.

"If you say so. Come on Pip." Damien said, leaving the area, Pip following.

"This is getting pretty boring, if I may say so Damien." Pip complained.

"I know. I'm just giving Hero boy and Ms.Angry a gentle push into their relationship." Damien made a pushing motion with his hands.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because, if I didn't help them along, Cupid would have to step in and he has poor aim when it come to arrows." He rubbed his rear-end. "I should know. I was shot once and I fell in love on accident."

"I won't ask." Pip said.

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna tell you." Damien and Pip walked back to their homes. Pip went home with his sister, Damien went with his supposed parents.

* * *

Christophe managed to knock on the door without dropping Kiara in the process. "Coming!" Kevan's voice sounded through the door. It opened and Kevan appeared. He looed at the girl in his arms and gasped. "What did you do?" Kevan let him in and he layed her down on the couch.

"_I _didn't do jack sheet! Shomeone tried to rape 'er on ze street when she was coming 'ere after we met in ze park."

"What do you mean by _met_?" Kevan asked suspiciously.

"I mean, we just talked okay, nozzing happened. When she decided to go 'ome, I followed close by, just to be careful she doesn't get 'urt or anyzing." Christophe explained. "When I saw what was 'appening to 'er, I ran 'ome to get my shovel and ran back. Ze guy ran away, screaming like a girl and she fainted."

"Alright, I beleive you. But if she says something different, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Kevan threatened.

"Kevan, I heard someone at the - OH MY GOD!" Sharon walked into the room and saw the frenchboy and Kiara passed out on the couch. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!" Sharon grabbed Christophe's collar.

"I saved 'er virginity and possibly 'er life. Zat's all." Sharon blinked and let go of Christophe. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said as she made him turn blue. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Christophe wheezed.

"She does this to everyone." Kevan mouthed to the blue boy. He nodded.

"Oh, sorry." Sharon let him go and he took deep even breaths. "You saved her, I can't repay you enough."

"As long as you don't keel me, eet's alright." The boy was breathing deeply.

"Well damn. You're onto my plan." Kevan kicked the carpet and crossed his arms.

"Kevan, don't be rude." Sharon told the pouting boy. She turned back to the mercenary. "Would it be so much trouble to ask you to take her up to her room?"

"Not at all." Christophe. _Anyzing to not get crushed._He thought as he picked the girl up bridal style.

"Just don't do anything stupid, or anything you'll regret!" Kevan called up the stairs. This was followed by a slap.

* * *

The stranger ran down an alleyway and took off his ski mask. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "Kiara has a boyfriend now?" Said the man. "Her father won't be too happy about this. He'll kill me if he finds out." He rubbed the back of his neck as he headed out of the alleyway and towards a well lit house that had a silhouette of a man in a chair.

"I may be a gangbanger, but I fear James like mice fear cats." He knocked on the door and it opened. James smirked at the man and let him in.

"Casper, nice to see you on such short notice." He closed the door and turned to the man behind him. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Well, that's the thing James." Casper rubbed the back of his neck. "She was rescued."

"SHE WAS WHAT!"

"By her boyfriend."

"BOY WHAT!" James was red in the face with anger. Just as he was going to scream, he got an idea. His face turned back to it's original color and he grinned mischeviously. "You know, this could work to our advantage. What did he look like?"

"All I could see was a shovel." Casper shrugged.

"A shovel?"

"He hit me in the face with a shovel."

"Well that explains you bloody upperlip." He handed the gangmember a tissue.

He took it and put it on his nose and pinched. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Easy, get the other boy she was with and get him on our side."

"From what I heard, he cheated on her first. So he won't be of any use to us if we tell him. It'll just make him pissed at us for wasting his time."

'Damn." James tried to think of another plan.

"We could always gang up on her when her boyfriend is gone or something."

"No, her lowlife brother is always with her, and he's an airbender."

"Which means?"

"Which means that he'll blow us away before we evn get within five feet of them."

"Well, we could always try to get her boyfriend on our side."

"No, he's had a crush on her for eight years, he won't give up just like that." James snapped his fingers.

"Look, I have to get home. We'll think of something." Casper headed for the door.

"Wait a minute." He stopped. "I got an idea. Why don't we just . . . " James whispered something in Caspers ear. A grin started to form on his face.

"Brilliant! That's _sure _to work!" He opened the door and stepped out. "Just one thing though," He turned and looked at the other man, "How are we gonna do it?"

"I'll think of a way." James shut the door in Casper's face. "I'll think of a way." James grinned evily to himself and shut off the light.

"Just have to think like a murderer."

* * *

Me:OHH! CLIFFY! I AM SUCH A BITCH!

Stan: Shut up will you? I'm _trying_ to consentrate here!

Me:On what?

Stan:If you haven't noticed, I'm playing Chess with Kyle.

Kyle: Yeah, dude you need to pay attention to this stuff. (Turns to Stan) Your turn.

Me:(Rolls eyes) Boys. Anyway, please, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE review! If you do, I'll be very happy! And when I'm happy I make more chappies! And when I make more chappies, the cliffies that I make will be answered quicker!

Stan:(Makes move) Yeah, and the faster she makes another chapter, the sooner this story can be over with.

Me:(Slaps him upside the head) You act as if you hate this story.

Stan: . . . . . . . well.

Me:Shut up. Just shut up.

REVIEW OR STAN WILL BE BEATEN UP!(Stan:AHH! PLEASE REVIEW!)  
SaintFan out! ;)

P.s. here's the the translations for earlier:

_Je suis désolé que je suis telle a chienne_  
**I am sorry that I am such A bitch**

_Les mémoires du passé me hantent. Mal_  
**The memories of last haunt me. Badly. **

_Comment cela?  
_**How's that?**


	7. The chapter that must not be named

Okay, you know what, fuck it. You don't have to reveiw if you don't want to. I don't give a shit anymore. As long as you read it, I don't give a fuck anymore.

Stan:Holy shit dude! Never in all my weeks of being your helper with the disclaimer have I heard you use that language!

Me:Well, I'm pissed. People are _obviously _reading this story, yet they don't review! Avatar luver 4ever, (Takes out cookie) THIS IS FOR YOU! THANK YOU FOR BEING TRUE TO THE FIC! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, THANKS FOR REVIEWING IT!

Stan:Dude, I think that they get the point. (Looks at reviewer) Sorry, she's sugar high and pissed off, that doesn't mix well.

Me:Damn right it doesn't! Now do the damned disclaimer!

Stan:I don't see what the point is, but alright. SaintFan owns nothing, as you can already tell.

Me:Alright, now that I finally got all that anger out of my system, I feel better, soooooooo . . .

HERE'S THE CHAPPIE! READ IT!

* * *

Christophe put the unconsious girl on her bed. He moved a small strand of bangs out of her face and sighed. Her hand instantly shot up and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. "Do **_NOT _**TOUCH ME!" She stood up and flipped him so that he landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"What ze 'ELL do you zink you're doing!" Christophe shouted. He rubbed the back of his head as she let go of his wrist and backed up.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." She sat Indian style on her bed, staring at the boy as he got up.

"What did you do zat for?" He sat next to her, still rubbing his head.

"I was re-living a memory." She shivered. "He was so close to raping me." She leaned on him. "I don't know _what _I would've had to do if you hadn't come along." She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Everyzings fine now. No one can 'urt you as long as I am wiz you. I promise." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She wrapped an arm around him. "By the way, how long was I out?"

"About a few hours. Why?"

"What time is it?"

"1:04. If you are wondering, I told Tweek zat you were mugged, so he didn't worry."

"Aw dammit." She sighed. She would have to explained _how _she got mugged and _why she let it happen_! "A lot has happend this week, hasn't it?"

"Yes. And isn't eet your first week here still?" He asked her.

"Yeah, actually." She nodded. She felt his heart beat speed up a bit, but disregarded it. She sighed. "Have you ever had that feeling when you think someone's watching you?"

"Besides now?" she nodded. "Yes actually. Once when I was at my cousins party when I was five; anozer time was during zat _damn_ Canadian war, everyone was staring at me as I was _dying_, no one seemed to care - "

"I did." He stopped and stared at the girl next to him. She didn't look up at him, but he could tell there was a blush on her face. "I thought I would never see you again, that's why when we met I gave you my number, I wanted to catch up. You never called me!" She then looked up at him, a playfully angry look on her face.

"You know what ze people today say, 'Never call a girl ze same day you get 'er number'." He chuckled and smiled at her. She smiled back and rested her head back on him. "And zen zere was zat one time I was at ze school dance about zree weeks ago." He thought for a moment. "All ze girls were giving me ze puppy dog pout because I would not dance wiz zem." He laughed out loud.

"Oh really?" Kiara asked him. "Well, they won't _get _to dance with you if they haven't already."

"And why is zat?" Christophe asked the girl. She lifted her head and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Because you're with the bitchiest girl in school now. If they even _think_ of wanting to ask you out or to dance with you at the next dance, their ass will be mine." She said as they pulled from the kiss.

"Oh I'm sure you will scare zem." She punched him softly on the arm. "What?" He asked childishly.

"I'm not _that _scary."

"You are if you can scare Cartman."

"Yeah, but he's just a little pussy that can't take the fire." She lit a small flame in her hand. "Can't take the heat, stay out my face."

"Zat's not 'ow eet goes, _mon ange_."

"That's how it goes for me. Can't handle a little fire, then stay the fuck outta my face."

"Somezing wrong? You never used to curse in front of me before."

The girls sighed and put her back to Christophe's side so that his arm was around her waist. "The person who tried to rape me earlier, was the same person who tried to rape me when I was little. My old man must remember him." She chuckled sadly. "He must hate us officially now."

" 'ow do your brozzer and sister figure into zis?"

"Because they ran to get dad. Well, technically, Kevan ran, and Karmella tried to crawl really fast." She laughed at seeing her little sister crawl again in her mind.

"Sounds as zough you 'ad a 'appy family zen."

"Lord no, we were far from it. You see, after Casper took off running, my dad nearly killed me emotionally with his words. He told me . . ." She sniffed, "he told not to be such a pussy. He told me not to go crying to him with every problem. I argued with the fact that I was almost raped, that's why I have this scar." She lifted her shirt where it met the hip of her jeans and it showed a faint hand print. She heard him wince. "Yeah, I know. He also got my brother and sister too. He said that he 'was in the middle of something'. Please, he was trying to rape mom again." She scoffed. "I don't know why she married that man."

"I suppose zat means, your fazzer is on your list of people you want to die?" Christophe took out a small notebook and a pencil.

"Yes. Who do you have on there anyway?" She looked over her shoulder to look.

"So far, only two people:Cartman and James." He said as he closed the book and put the pencil over his ear. "Any ozzers?"

"Let me see it." He handed her the book and pencil. She scribbled down some names and closed it. She handed it back to him. "There, my list is complete for the moment."

He opened it and saw several other names, with reasons next to them:

Cartman:calling my mother a whore  
James:being a fucking tardass and calling my mom a bitch  
Zuko:For cheating on me  
Katara:For cheating on my brother  
Cappy(not really):For leaving me! ;)

The boy rolled his eyes and closed the book. "So you're friend left you?"

"Yeah, I heard she moved to New York." She smiled. "Apparently after I left, she decided to go too."

"You're lucky I didn't go eizer."

"you were gonna move too?"

"_Non,_ just go to France for a few months. My grandmozzer's seeck, so my mozzer 'ad to go take care of 'er."

"Why didn't you go?''

"My mozzer didn't want me to miss school, so she just said zat I sent love." He shrugged.

"Oh. The old, 'you have to stay and get an education' speech huh?"

"Yes."

"It's the _same goddamn _speech every single time isn't it?"

"What is eet zat makes zem zink we're stupid?"

"I don't know. They always got to pity us." They both sighed and said,

"Sometimes it's/eet's so hard/'ard to be a kid/keed." They both looked at each other after they said it. "Wow."

"I guess we have more in common than we thought." Kiara rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes." The Mole agreed, looking at her ceiling with interest. "You know, I should go. I'm already on zin ice wiz your brozzer, I don't want to fall in ze water."

"Well alright. Call me. And if you don't I'll hunt you down." She said a false-deadly tone.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered, playing along.

"I _love_ it when people call me that!" He smirked before closing the door to her room.

He walked down the stairs in complete darkness. _Everyone must be asleep._ He thought as he silently left the house.

* * *

Kiara awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face. "Ah! The sun! It BURNS!" She pulled the covers over her head and hissed.

"Kiara!" A knock sounded on her door. "Hurry up honey! You'll be late for work!" Sharon told her through the door.

"Oh shit!" She grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. After her brisk shower, she got dressed, quickly grabbed her cellphone and wallet, and ran out the door, heading for the coffee shop.

Her aunt and uncle watched her as she ran out the door. "She has issues." Randy said as he continued to read the paper.

"She's a teenager, it's normal for her to have issues." Sharon said from the kitchen. She was currently washing dishes. "Besides, remember when _you_ were a teenage, Randy?"

"Oh yeah, but all I can remember is meeting you." He stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Randy!" She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her "The kids are still here!"

"Well, meet me in the bedroom as soon as they leave." He winked at her and left to continue reading the paper.

"You bet your ass I will."

* * *

Kiara ran as fast as she could to the coffee shop. On her way there, she ran into a small shop on the corner, that was selling small items. She decided to tae a look around. "Tweek won't mind if I'm a little late." She went over and searched a few areas. She noticed a harmonica on one of the tables. She picked it up and asked the person in charge how much it was. "2.50" He said. She handed him the money and put the harmonica in her pocket. She then continued to sprint toward the coffee shop.

She threw open the door and saw two people dressed in dark blue, like cops. "Sorry I'm late Tweek." She panted.

"Kiara! Oh thank God!" She heard Tweek say. She went up to the counter and noticed that the people up there _were _cops.

"Hello gentlemen." She said as she walked by them. "Nice day today don't you think?"

"Not for you it's not." One of them said.

"What do you me-EEAAN!" She was pressed against the table and was being handcuffed.

"Kiara Martinez, you are underarrest for the assault of Eric Cartman and Arson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and _will _be used against you in a court of law." She was brought up. She glared at Tweek with much hatred.

"You are going to get it one day Tweek." He twitched at her words.

"AHH!" He ducked under the table and hid, in fear of her.

"Son, she can't hurt you when she's cuffed." The officer that had Kiara in cuffs said.

"I know, but she'll come back for me when she gets out!" He said, shaking.

"Oh don't worry, she'll be in jail for a long, _long_, time." Said the other officer.

"How much of a long time?" Kiara asked. "Like four months or four years?"

"Neither." The girl sighed in relief. "You're going to jail for _five _years." The girl's jaw dropped.

"Note to self," Kiara mumbled as she was being brought into the cop car. "Kill Cartman, brutally and cruelly."

* * *

Kiara was thrown into a cell and the door closed behind her and was locked. Instead of going to juvey this time, she was sent to the local prison in South Park.

She turned to face the bars. "You'll never keep me in here! I'll find a way out of here! COUNT ON IT!" She shouted to the cop who just left. "Bastard, doesn't even stop to listen to me. After he throws me in here!"

"I know what you mean." She turned around and saw two other figures in the cell as well.

"Mr.Garrison? Chef? What are _you _guys doing here?" She asked them.

"I wanted to be credited for the song 'Stinky Britches', but apparently the record company thought differently, so he took all my stuff and I was thrown in here." Chef explained.

"I'm in here for being 'crazy' as these cops say." Mr.Garrison said.

"oh. Well, I'm in here for trying to kill Cartman and arson. I don't know _why_ they would accuse _me_." She said innocently. The guys looked at each other and looked back at her. They scooted away from her and went to one side of the cell. "Oh, you alreay did my job."

"What job?" They asked. She made a fire in her hand and made a scorch mark along the floor, dividing the room.

"That," She pointed to the side opposite her, "is _your _side of the cell, and _this,_"she pointed to the side she was on, "is _my _side of the cell. You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine." She went over to a wall on her side and leaned against it.

**THREE HOURS LATER . . .**

Kiara played a song on her harmonica.

_If only if only the woodpecker sighs_

_If the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

_As the wolfs waits below,_

_hungry and lonely,_

_he cries to the moon_

_if only if only_

She stopped her playing as something crashed through the back wall on the other side of the cell. "What the hell?" Chef asked.

"My, what a daring rescue!" Mr.Garrison exclaimed as they left the cell.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kiara shouted. "oh well. I'm sure that once my brother figures out I'm here, I'll get bailed out."

**AT TEN THIRTY AT NIGHT . . .**

Kiara sat on thefloor in her cell, playing her harmonica. She had lost all track of time and didn't care if someone noticed her gone. But, just as she was going to break the door open, the station door opened. Thinking it was a police officer,she went to the back wall and continued to play her harmonica.

"Sammy!" She heard an old voice shout. "What the hell are you doing in jail!"

"My name's not Sammy Grandpa." She went over to the bars and saw her grandfather. "Damn, you're _still _not dead?"

"No, those bastards sent me to an old folks home!" He said.

"Oh, that sucks."

"You're tellin' me. Not let's get you out of here. BOY!" He called to the other figure with him.

"Well well well, you have been a bad girl haven't you?" Damien asked as he went up to her.

"Shut up Damien." She tried to bend the bars like the hulk, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Very bad. Maybe I _shouldn't_ let you go." He thought teasingly.

"I don't give a fuck if you don't let me out, I'll find a way." She growled. She was pissed, he was making her look like a FOOL in font of her GRANDFATHER.

"Oh, fine. I'll let you out." Damien smirked at the girl and snapped his fingers. The door flew open.

"How did you do that?" Kiara asked as she stepped out of the cell.

"Uh, hello! Son of Satan! Satanic powers!" He exclaimed, waving his arms up and down in exaggeration.

"Oh, no wonder you appear out of nowhere!" Kiara said as the three of them left the station.

"Sammy, you need to get home. Tell your dumbass aunt and uncle I said hi." The old man said.

"Alright grandpa." The whelchaired man turned and left the teens alone. "So anyway, thanks for helping me Damien." The girl blinked. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"Well, don't get used to it." He said. "You're boyfriends coming soon, I'd better go." Damien turned and started to leave, when a snowball hit the back of his head.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He heard her shout. He just wiped the snow out of his hair and continued to leave.

Kiara frowned at the demon boy and started to head home, when she bumped into someone and fell on her bottom. "What are you doing out 'ere all alone?" Christophe asked the girl as she stood up.

"I was just broken out of jail." She said as she dusted the snow off her backside. "No thanks to you."

" 'ey, I was going to get you after your friend Tweek answered your cellphone and said you were in jail." he said as they walked back to her house.

"HE HAS MY PHONE!" She shouted. "Aw hell, this day is going from bad to worse." She put her head in her hands and stopped walking. "Everything in my life always has to go _horribly _doesn't it?"

Christophe stopped beside her and held her in his arms. "Like I told you before, eet isn't your fault. Eet isn't your brozzer or seesters fault eizther. Eet's your fazzers fault, 'e is ze one you should be blaming, not yourself." He rubbed her back soothingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. "Thank you, you always know what to say." She pressed herself closer to him.

He took a sharp intake of breath. "I guess eet's genetic, my mozzer used to 'elp me wiz zese problems too."

"All moms do that huh?"

"Apparently."

They just stood in each other's embrace until the sun started to rise over the hill. "Well, I'd better go. School starts in a few hours." They pulled apart.

"You're right. I'll see you at zird period." He said as he started to walk away.

"Bye." She waved. She started to head home herself.

* * *

Kevan stared at the door from the couch he had five cups of coffee and was waiting for Kiara to come home. He was as tired as hell, but he needed to see his sister come home. As soon as the door opened, he went off like a nuke.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" He shouted at the girl. "I TRIED TO FUCKING CALL YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

"Okay," Kiara turned around and looked at him, "My cell is at the coffee shop, I left it there when I was taken away."

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TAKEN AWAY AGAIN!"

"FOR THE SAME GODDAMN MOTHER-FUCKIN' REASON AS LAST FUCKIN' TIME!I WAS IN PRISON!" She shouted at him.

Kevan backed up at his sister's rage. He had never seen her _this _mad before. "Alright, alright, I beleive you." He tried to calm her down.

"NO YOU FUCKIN' DON'T! YOU JUST WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Kiara yelled. She was pissed, and her being a bit over tired wasn't helping shit.

"Kiara, calm down. You're going to wake everyone else up." But she didn't stop shouting until Sharon came into the room.

"What are you two arguing about _this _time?" She asked as she stretched.

"He yelled at me because I came home late!" Kiara's throat was getting sore, but she could still talk.

"Why were you home late?" Sharon asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I was working late at the coffee shop again." Kiara lied. She hoped her brother would play along.

"Kevan, why'd you yell at her sister again?"

"Because she said she wouldn't come home late again." Kevan scowled at his sister, and she flashed him a thankful look. She put an angry face on in record time.

"Well that's nothing to be yelling about." Sharon turned and trudged back up the stairs. "Now quit yelling and get ready for school."

"Shit, well, " Kiara turned to Kevan, "Truce?" She extended a hand.

"Truce." They shook hands and went up stairs to get ready for school.

* * *

"Kiara, you need to control your anger." Kyle told her as they headed for their lockers. "If you don't, you'll be locked in an inescapable prison."

"Eh, no prison can keep me in." Kiara pointed to herself after she unlocked her locker. "Even if there was one, I'd just serve my time. You guys won't break me out every time, and Barbrady is too dence to remember locking me up, so he won't let me out."

"Well, why _did_ they throw you in prison again?" Stan asked as the first bell rang.

"Cartman. They said and I quote," She cleared her throat and impersonated a cops voice, " 'Kiara Martinez, you are underarrest for the assault of Eric Cartman and Arson'." She said.

"Fuck, the fat boy got someone arrested. Now all we need is for him to be the next Hitler and the appocolypes!" Everyone sighed as they walked into the classroom.

The final bell rang and Mr.Garrison stepped into the room. "Alright students, today we're going to do something interesting."

Kevan raised his hand. "Like, a fun interesting, or a stupid interesting?"

"A little of both." The class groaned. "Oh shut up it's not like we've had something interesting to do in weeks." The class was silent. "Now, everyone step outside, the busses are here."

"Shit, where do you think we're going?" Kiara asked her twin.

"Someplace stupid, i'm sure of it." He replied.

* * *

And of course, it was someplace stupid. It was just some stupid museum where it showed old movie crap. Like _The Twilight Zone_, _I love Lucy_, and a whole bunch of other black-and-white TV shows.

"Of course, the stupidest place in South Park, a museum of old TV shows." Stan said as Wendy came over and latched herself to his arm.

"Oh come on Stan, it isn't _that _bad." She told him. "Now come on, my mom told me she used to watch 'I Love Lucy' and I was wondering about it." Then they left, leaving Kiara, Kevan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman in the dust. Wait a second, how the hell did Cartman appear?

"He needs to stop being such a pussy." Cartman said as they started to walk around.

"You're just hatin' because he's got a girlfriend." Kiara told him as they went over to 'The Twiglight Zone' area.

"Am not!" He shouted.

"Shh!" She pressed a button and the theme came on.

"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears, and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call ... THE TWILIGHT ZONE."

"Oh, we used to watch this show on family night, remember Kev?" The girl asked.

"Oh yeah huh. Karma would always go up to her room when the episode 'The Hitch-Hiker came on." Kevan and Kiara chuckled.

"Why'd you watch this show?" Kyle asked the twins.

"It was the only show our parents would watch together." They replied.

"Oh." Then Bebe walked up.

"Kevan, come with me to the 'The Munsters' section?" She asked him, batting her eyes.

"Why the hell not?" He wrapped his arm around her and they left, without so much as a goodbye.

"How rude!" Kiara said dramatically, before reading a plaque on the wall. She read it aloud, " 'The Fever':A man frantically opposed to gambling battles a Las Vegas one-armed bandit with a malevolent will of it's own."

"Oh, well now _that's _interesting info!" Cartman shouted as he left.

"HEY! WHERE YOU GOIN' FATASS!"

"OVER THERE!" He shouted back.

"That's _so _specific." Kiara replied sarcastically.

"Well, I hafta go . . . to the, uh, bathroom! That's it! The bathroom! See you later." Kyle left in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

"_Looks like it just you and me._" Kenny said.

"Yeah man, you're the cool one. You won't leave me." She dramatically sniffed.

"_Of course I won't._" Kenny told her. "_Just because I'm poor, doesn't mean I'm stupid._"

"Why would you be stupid?"

"_If I left, you would go after everyone that left you so you wouldn't be alone._" Kenny replied.

"Correct, my friend." They both laughed and moved to look at another plaque. " 'A Most Unusual Camera' A pair of petty thieves find that a camera they have just stolen can predict the future by the pictures it takes." They both looked at each other.

"_I would kill to have a camera like that._" Kenny crossed his arms.

"Yup, that would kick serious ass." They high-fived each other.

"_Yeah, i mean, i could take a picture of,_" He looked around, "_Of Stan and Wendy, and it'll probubly show them with their kids or something._"

"Dude, it's like, take a picture of South Park, it'll show a flat strip of land covered with snow." Kiara laughed. "And it shows all seven of us standing there with wide smiles, cheering our heads off."

"_Hell yeah. We'd be flipping off the camera, Kevan and Karma would be slapping us upside the head, Kyle and Stan would be laughing at us and Fatass would be eatin' some Cheesy Poofs._" Kenny and Kiara leaned on the bar in front of the exibit with laughter.

"True dat, true dat." Kiara wiped her eyes and looked at the poster for the show.

"And why are you two just standing here?" The two turned to look at their teacher. But apparently, Mr.Hat was talking. "Get moving, be active, get out in the damn sun and grow!" He shouted at them.

"But, I thought we weren't supposed to - " Kiara was cut off by Mr.Hat shouting,

"GET OUT IN THE FUCKING SUN AND GROW!" Kiara and Kenny slowly backed away and ran out of the building.

"See what you did Mr.Hat? You're scaring away all my students. Wonderful." Mr.Garrison grinned evily and left the area.

* * *

"I sometimes wonder why I still go to this crazy school." Kiara said as she and Kenny stood outside. Many other students were outside as well, apparently Mr.Hat yelled at a lot of other kids too.

"_It's the only high school in South Park, we have no choice._" Kenny said as they walked over to Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Kevan, and Bebe.

"Mr.Hat scared you guys out too?" Bebe asked.

"Yup." They replied. Just as they were going to start a conversation, Kiara's eyes were covered.

"Guess who, _mon ange._" A French voice whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I don't know." She pried the hands off her eyes.

"Oh, you just ruined my fun, _mon ange_." Christophe said, his voice had false hurt.

"You got sent here too?" Stan asked as Christophe wrapped his arms around Kiara's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, my first period teacher likes Mr.Garrison, so she went with 'im to zis stupid zing."

"Apparently she doesn't realize that Mr.Garriond is gay." Kyle said as they watched the female teacher enter the museum. "Poor lady."

"Hey, ain't her fault he's gay." Kiara leaned into Christophe's embrace. "Poor thing's gonna get her heart broken."

"Well, that's life." Everyone nodded solemly. After a few moments of silence, that was driving everyone mad, Kyle broke the silence. "Hey, I heard that there's a talent show next week."

"Are you serious?" Kevan and Kiara asked. The Jew nodded. The twins looked at each other and grinned. "We'd better start practicing then."

"You've got time, it's like, next Friday or something." Kyle shrugged and the twins remained grinning.

"We still have to practice." Kevan told them, as he took his arm off Bebe's shoulders and wrapped it around her waist instead.

"Yeah, you never can have too much practice." Kiara said matter-of-factly.

"Dude, you two still dance?" Stan asked.

"Duh, what _else _would we do with our spare time?" The twins asked.

"Just asking." He said defensively.

"Just answering." They replied.

"Hey, you got a light?" Christophe asked as he put a smoke in his mouth. Kiara made a small flame appear atop finger and put it to his smoke. "Zanks." He took a drag and blew out the smoke away from his girlfriend.

"No big." She replied. She didn't mind smoking, hell, her dad did it in her room. He said it would highten her ability to identify a ciggarette fire from a normal fire. She didn't know what the hell that meant, but hey, her dad was insane.

"Alright children, get back on the bus so we can get back to school." Mr.Garrison said as he came out of the building. His glasses were crooked, his shirt was unbuttoned halfway, and Mr.Hat was on backwards.

"Someone got some action." Kiara whispered to the people around her. They laughed.

Everyone got on the busses. Unfortunatly, our favorite group got stuck with the bus Ms.Crabtree was driving. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She shouted as she closed the doors when everyone was on the bus.

"Damn, she _still _hasn't gotten some Ritelin yet?" Kevan asked as they sat down. They sat down in the middle part of the bus so that they weren't separated. Kiara and Christophe sat across from Kevan and Bebe, who sat in front of Stan and Wendy, who sat across from Kyle and Kenny. So in other words, they were a big square.

"Sadly no." Bebe told him.

"Yeah, but once she retires, we're throwing a party." Stan said.

"Like a 'hip-hip-horray' party or a 'rock the house' party?" Kiara called from her seat.

"Both." Stan called back.

"Awesome." Just as Kiara sat back in her seat, something fell in her lap. Her cellphone. "What the - " She looked up and saw Tweek looking down at her. "You." She spat venomously. She was totally faking it, but he didn't know that.

"Ahh! Look, I know that I had your phone and let you get taken to jail, but I didn't do it on purpose!" He explained, twitching every few words.

"Sure you didn't." She said skeptically.

Craig then appeared next to Tweek. He flipped off the couple and said, "If Tweek says he didn't, then he didn't." Kiara arched a brow and rose a firefist. He backed down. "Or whatever you say is right too." He whimpered.

When Tweek sat back down, Kiara winked at Craig to show it was a joke. He nodded, understanding. "What was zat about?" Christophe asked the girl beside him.

"Just wait." She leaned forward to look at the seat in front of them.

"Tweek, are you okay?" Craig asked the hyperactive teen next to him.

"No! She's gonna kill me in my sleep! Ahh!" He shouted as he hugged his legs to his chest.

"Tweek," Kiara made the boy look up, "Why would I want to kill _you_? You didn't do anything to me."

"I told the cops where you were." He twitched slightly.

"Yeah, but did they _make _you tell them, like 'Tell or you will be thrown in with her' way or 'please tell us' way?"

"The first one."

"Then you did nothing wrong, punk." She messed up his hair. "Now relax, you were never on my death list anyway. Why would I put you on it now?"

"That's the whole question isn't it?" Tweek asked as he looked at her.

" . . . I guess." Kiara sat back down in her seat, confused.

"Somezing wrong?" Christophe asked her, again.

"No." Kiara turned her phone on and messed with it until the bus stopped at the school.

* * *

Everyone walked into the school and went to their fourth period classes. "Wait, fourth period?" Kevan nodded at Stan's question. "Fuck, wait, what day is it today?"

"Monday."

"Oh, pheww!" He wiped his forehead in relief. "I thought it was Tuesday."

"Dude, don't get those mixed up, it's bad for your health." Kiara joked.

"Well, excuse me!" Stan said dramatically. "Shit, do I _look _like a calendar?"

"No, but you look like you have a cellphone that has a calendar!" Kiara exclamied, pointing to the bulge in his pocket that was his cellphone.

"Oh, heh, right." He blushed and laughed sheepishly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, it's only - " Kiara checked her watch, "25 minutes 'till lunch. Let's see what we're gonna do for the short period." The groupd walked toward their fourth period and saw . . .

* * *

Me:Alright, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to be such a bitch about it, but I'm fed up with it. But Avatar Luver 4ever, (Hands cookie) Take it. You deserve it for reviewing this fic. No matter how crappy it may seem.

Stan:Dude! I am sick of this pity fest! I'm going to take you to Florida! (Drags author by the arm to his car)

Me:WHAT THE HELL! Oh well, I'll be back by the next chapter. I'm not really going to Florida anyway.

Stan:Oh yes you are! And you're going to have a goddamn good time too! (Puts on sunglasses and drives for the airport)

Me:Alright. Well, until next time, whoever's reading this.

SAINTFAN OUT! ;)


	8. They're back! AHHHHH!

Hey pe-oples! I decided to make a few changes in this here ficcy, so, there's there's a special suprise inside! Just like cereal!

Stan:That sunburn has changed you hasn't it?

Me:Maybe, anyway, whoever is reading this fic, I hope you like it!

READ THIS CHAPPIE AND YOU GET A COOKIE! (Takes out cookie box)

* * *

Great. 

Just fucking great.

Kiara and Kevan sat on the bed in the nurses office, each having several scorch marks, cuts on their faces and arms, and having a few classmates waiting outside the door to ask them questions about what the _fuck _just happend. The nurse asked them what happend. "Well, alright. Since you asked so nicely." The nurse smiled and took out a examiation sheet and listened to what happened to them.

**A mere hour ago . . . **

When Kiara and Kevan opened the door to their classroom, they were attacked! They ducked a fireball and told everyone to go to another classroom. Having been scared speechless, no one disagreed and ran to the classroom on the other side of the hall. The twins turned and saw who they didn't want to see. Period.

"James. Casper. Nice to see you two." Kiara said with false sweetness. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" James sent another fireball at them, this time, Kevan blocked it with an airsheild.

"We've come on special business." James said, in a business like manner. "To kill you two." He spat venomously. He made his fist light up in flames before he charged at the twins. When he got two feet in front of them, Kevan made an air current that blasted him through the lines of desks and chairs. "CASPER! DO SOMETHING!"

Casper charged at them, after aquiring a yard sitck from the teachers desk, he swung at them. Kiara rose an arm defensively and the yard stick slammed onto her arm. "Was that supposed to hurt?" She asked the gangmember smartassly.

He pushed down on the yard sitck and her arm started to waver. "_That_ was." He replied in the same way.

She broke the yard stick. It had a few peices break off, which cut her arms a bit, but she didn't notice. She took one part of the stick and brandished it like a sword. "Funny, I thought you two were adults. But now you're fighting like children." She blocked a jab from the man and scoffed. "I guess you proved me right."

While Kiara and Casper were fighting, Kevan was fighting James. They were both blasting each other on the other side of the room. "James, you abused us." Kevan sent another air current at the man. "You abused and raped mom." Another air current. "YOU BETRAYED US!" The biggest aircurrent he made ever since, . . . ever. James was just making a big fireball at the time, whioch in turn caused fire to spread through the classroom, burning everyone in it. Kiara and Kevan made a protective barrier around themselves, only getting minor burns on their arms from holding up the barrier.

But, so did James. Sadly though, Casper was burst to a crisp. Poor guy. Anyway, When the fire calmed down, full credit to Kevan, the three went back to their epic battle.(AN:If _only _I brought a camera!)

"Fuck you James." Kiara hissed as she sent several strikes of fire at him. "Fuck you to _hell_."

Then, literally out of nowhere, Damien popped up on the teachers desk. "That can be arranged." He examined his nails with interest.

"Thanks, but no thanks Damien. We have a score to settle. Now please, go be an ass somewhere else." Kiara pointed to the now singed door.

"Or, I could make a deal with you." he snapped his fingers and everything around them stopped. The clock stopped, the birds outside stopped, hell, even James stopped. "I kill James, and you do me a favor."

"All depends on the favor." Kiara said stubbornly. Kevan jabbed her with his elbow.

"What do you want?" He asked the anti-christ. The demon boy thought for a minute.

"Get me a date for the next dance." he said. The twins blinked and Kiara started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked the girl.

She slowly stopped laughing and looked at the boy. "Just ask a girl out! It's not like they're gonna turn you down, you're the son of Satan for crying out loud!" She exclaimed.

"Well, actually, there's the problem." Damien rubbed the back of his neck. "I, sorta . . . .took after my dad." The twins swear their hearts stopped beating. Damien; Mr.Rough and Tough, get-the-FUCK-outta-my-way, angry all the time; was _gay_? That doesn't add up. "I know that I don't look it or act it, but, I'm like my dad. And Kevan, don't worry, I'm not attracted to you." Kevan felt his cheeks heat up.

"Good, I've got a girlfriend already."

"Besides, I've got my sights on someone." Damien blushed, very slightly. "He's cute, gets picked on all the time - "

"You've got the hots for Pip don't you?" Damien didn't answer the firebender's question. "No _wonder _he was with you when I went to the park. What _else _did you do there besides photograph me and Christophe?"

"Nothing!" Damien answered. "he doesn't even know I'm gay yet."

"Oh, so you want us to get Pip to ask you out? Or you want us to help you gain the courage to ask him out?"

"I want your help to make me get the courage to ask him out. I don't know if anyone likes him, but he likes someone." Damien looked down.

"Who?" Kiara asked.

"Some chick that moved. What'd he say her name was?" Damien thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, he said her name was Cappy." There was a smal thud. The boys looked and saw Kiara passed out on the ground.

"Oh boy." Kevan walked over to her and started to slap her.

"Here, I'll help." Damien snapped his fingers and Kiara's eyes snapped open. "There. That's easier."

"Okay, one of my friends, is crushing on my BFF. That's nuts." Kiara stood up and dusted herself off. "But they would make a cute couple - " Damien shot her a very angry glare, "IF you didn't claim Pip as your boyfriend, Damien." Kiara added nervously.

"Damn straight. Well, I guess I'd better help you with that deal." Damien got up off the table and walked over to James. "How do you want him to die?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Hm, what do you think Kev?" Kiara asked her twin. He thought for a moment.

"Something slow and painful." He snapped his fingers as he got an idea. A shark pit that has not only sharks, but electric eels, a giant squid, and above all, man-eating snakes that can bretah underwater."

"All too easy." Damien said. He unfroze time and James blinked.

"Whao, headache." He rubbed his head and shook it. "Anyway - " He looked up at Damien. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone whose dad you will meet very shortly." Damien grabbed his wrist and snapped his fingers. They were gone with a small 'pop'. But as a side effect, the room cleaned itself up. The twins didn't know what happend, they didn't care what happen, they just ignored it.

"I think Damien should hang out with us more often, don't you?" Kiara asked Kevan as they headed out the classroom, wincing as they opened the door. They still had cuts on them, some they remembered, most they didn't even know happend!

"Yeah. Having an Anti-christ as a friend has it's advantages." Kevan opened the door to the room across the hall. Everyone in the room looked up. "You four," Kevan pointed to Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman, "Can we speak to you for a moment?" They stood up and walkd to them.

"So, What the_ fuck **JUST HAPPENED?**_" Stan shouted at the twins.

"James is gone." Kiara whispered. Everyone besides the twins blinked.

"Like out of town gone, or . . . dead gone?" Kyle asked the twins.

"Which do you think? Let's see, he nearly killed us at a young age, raped and killed our mom, which did we commit?" Kevan asked hotly.

"You two killed someone?" Cartman asked the twins.

"Technically we didn't, but yeah." They replied.

"Hell yeah! You two are officially cool!" Cartman said.

"There was an initiation?" They asked.

"No, but you just passed from my mortal enemies to my best friends!" Cartman pulled them both into a hug. They pulled away.

"No thanks, we'd rather be your enemies than your friends." Kiara told him. He was about to retort, when Mr.Garrison came out of the room.

"You two," He pointed to the twins, "Nurses office. Now." He pointed to the nurses office down the hall. They groaned but went anyway. "And I want an explination when you get out." He called to them.

"Mr.Garrison." The teacher looked at high schoolers. "They were in a fight with their _dad._ Can't you cut them some slack?" Stan asked.

"No one messes up my classroom and gets away with it." He told them. He headed down the hall to the counselors room.

"But how do you know they _didn't _mess up your room?" The teacher didn't answer, but just went into the room. "See, this is what we get for coming to this school." The boys went into the temporary classroom and saw that everyone was staring at the door. "you know, Mr.Garrison isn't here and we don't have a hallmonitor." Kyle told everyone. They caught on and started to chat while they exited the classroom, as well as the school. "That gets them out everytime." The booys then headed to the nurses office, hoping to talk to Kiara and Kevan once they get out.

**Present time . . . **

Kiara and Kevan remembered to leave out the parts that didn't need to be known to the nurse. She nodded and got up from her seat as Mr.Garrison and Mr.Mackey came into the room. "What happend to you two, m'kay?" Mr.Mackey asked the twins.

"Look, ask him, I've told the story already." Kiara crossed her arms. But, she uncrossed them because they were still cut and burnt.

Kevan frowned at his sister and looked at Mr.Mackey. "Long story short, We fought our dad and won. Nuff said." he explained shortly. Both teachers blinked.

"Have you been doing drugs? Drugs are bad, m'kay." Kiara cut Mr.Mackey off.

"We haven't done anything. Not drugs, marijuna, ecstacsy, speed, tobacco, liquor, alcohol, bliss, nothing. We did absolutely nothing. Don't beleive us," Kiara rose an arm sleeve and put her arm to him, "Do a blood test and prove me right." He pushed her arm away.

"Fine, I believe you, m'kay."

Kiara leaned to her brother, "Got to drone and eventually do something drastic to get what you want." He nodded at his sisters advice.

When Mr.Mackey started to question them, the door burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Marsh came into the room. Kevan's and Kiara's jaws dropped.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Mr.Mackey told them.

"Oh honey!" Sharon went over to hug them both in a tight hug, which Randy soon joined in. "Are you two okay?" She asked as they stopped the hug.

"Aunt Sharon we're fine! Just a few burns and scratches, but that's about it. Other than a new memory to add to my growing collection." Kiara frowned and looked down.

"Are you alright honey?" Sharon asked her neice.

"I'm fine aunt Sharon. Just dandy, as a matter of fact." Kiara said. She plastered a fake smile on and looked at her aunt. Sharon was sure something was wrong, but wasn't going to pester her about it.

"Alright honey." The nurse came in and said that the twins just needed some bandaides and bedrest.

"Thank God." The twins muttered. They just wanted to go home and let this day be over. "Can we go now?"

"Yes you can. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, you can take your son too if you need to." The nurse then left the room again.

"Hey wait a damn second." Mr.Garrison said.

"One damn missisippi. Okay, we can go now." Kiara said to her brother. They both started to quietly laugh at Mr.Garrison's expression.

"Not literally. These two trashed my room, they aren't leaving until I say so!" He shouted.

"Trashed your room eh?" Kevan asked. He got off the bed as did his sister. "We'll show you trashed." The twins left the nurses office with the adults following close behind.

They came to the classroom and opened the door. Mr.Garrison went in and didn't say anything. "I guess that means we can leave now." Kevan and Kiara left the room, their aunt and uncle following behind them and Mr.Mackey returning to his office.

Before the group left school grounds, Kevan and Kiara went back inside the school and went in search for Stan.

They found him on the bleachers making out with Wendy. The twins rolled their eyes and walked for him anyway. Wendy can always bitch them out later. Kiara tapped his shoulder and they stopped making out to look at them. "Hey guys!" The boy said, out of breath.

"We're going." Kiara said shortly.

"Oh." Stan looked down at Wendy. "I'll call ya later babe." With a quick kiss, they pulled apart and Stan left with the twins. "I was kinda in the middle of something." He told the twins.

"We follow orders, and our orders were to go get you so we can go home." Kevan said.

"Fine. Remind me to call Wendy later today."

"Alright." Twenty minutes later when they're in the car. "Hey Stan, remember to call Wendy."

"Thanks Kev." Stan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you guys okay? I mean, you've been moody ever since that fight." Randy said to the siblings.

"We're fine." They replied. He gave them a look but continued to drive.

"Well remember, we're here for you if you need to talk to someone." Sharon told them from the front.

_"Si nous avons besoin de quelqu'un nous obtiendrons thérapie"_ Kiara muttered in French. Kevan jabbed her in the ribs again.

"_Soyez gentil._" He hissed.

"_Bon excusez-moi_." She rubbed her ribs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, we're home." Sharon announced. Everyone stepped out o the car to the snow outside. "Oh, it's snowing."

"Joy." Kiara muttered, shaking the snow out of her hair. "I love snow."

A snowball hit the back of her head. She turned around and saw Kyle readying another. "Come on Madame angry, lighten up." He threw the snowball. Kiara ducked and this time it hit Stan in the back. He turned around. The Jew pointed to Kiara, "She did it." He said.

"Did not!" Kiara hid behind a tree as a huge snowball fight broke out when Stan threw a snowball. She bent down and made a snowball. She turned to look at the battle behind her. She dodged a snowball that sailed past her face. She quickly threw the snow in her hand and crawled to the bush that Kyle was hiding behind. "You're a traitor you know." She told him as she threw another snow ball into the war.

"Am not." Kyle made another ball of snow and threw it. "I guess it's two on two eh?" He threw another snowball.

"Yep." Kiara melted the snow that just hit her. "That's one of the benefits of having the ability to firebend, ya never get cold!" Kiara threw more snow at the boys opposite them.

"Lucky." Kyle threw more snow and ducked some snow that was about to hit him. "I have to freeze my balls off in this cold."

The teens looked over their protective wall and saw a white flag waving. They stood up as well as Kevan and Stan. "We give up. We're too cold for fucks sake!" Stan cried. "We're going inside." The two marched up the steps and entered the house.

"What a bunch of pussies." They said. They turned to each other. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" They cried as they ducked behind the nearest thing and started to fling snow at each other.

"You'll never win Kyle!" Kiara shouted to him.

"Oh yes I will!" He shouted back.

Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Kenny, Damien and Pip walked down the street and saw the snowball fight. "hey!" Craig called. The two fighting teens stopped and stared at the bluecapped boy. "What are you doing?"

"Having a snowball fight" They replied. "If you want to join us, three on one side, three on the other!" They resumed fighting as everyone went into place. Damien, Pip, and Kenny ran over to Kiara's side, narrowly missing the snowballs Craig, Kyle, Clyde, and Tweek were throwing.

"Hey no fair!" Kyle called over the fight. "You get the guy with Satanic powers!"

"Not my fault he liks me!" Kiara sent over another snowball as a bus pulled up. When it left, Karma walked up the walkway to the house. "Hey sis!" Kiara shouted. Karma payed no attention. "Sis?" Kiara shouted. Karma only sniffed. "TIME OUT!" She called and ran to her sister. "What's wrong?" She hugged her sister.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." The smaller girl girl replied.

"Karmella Marie Martinez tell me what's wrong this minute!" Kiara shouted.

Karmella whispered something in her sisters ear as the boys went up to them. "What's wrong?" Damien asked them as Kiara's eyes widened. He frowned and repeated his question.

"Someone go get my brother. Tell him it's an emergecy! Now!" She shouted as she hugged her sister close. Kyle ran in the house.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Damien shouted.

"She was almost raped!" Kiara shouted back. She held her crying sister closer to her as the guys gasped. Damien looked down at the girl and got down to her level.

"Who did it Karma?" He asked her.

"I don't how he did it but he did it." She muttered into Kiara's shirt. "I thought he was gone." Damien stood up.

"I got nothing." he told the older girl.

"Karma, look at me sis." Karma looked at her older sister. "Who did this to you so we can make him _suffer._"

"Zhao." Kiara fainted.

* * *

Said monkey man was steaming as he walked back down to Satan's place. He knocked on the door and Satan answered the door. "Hi Zhao. Welcome back." He said as he let Zhao in. "How was your walk? Make anyone cry?"

"No, but I'm going to get my ass beat soon." Zhao sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. "_Why_ did I have to go after the same god_damn_ bitch?" He asked himself.

"What happend? Please tell me you didn't run into Saddam." Satan shuddered at the memory of Saddam Hussein.

"No, not this time anyway." Zhao sighed. "I went to Earth and tried to get back at the girl who killed me by trying to rape her sister; but it backfired because a fucking teacher walked in." Zhao growled and slammed his fist on the table next to him.

"Zhao calm down." Satan told him, before going opver to a huge black book on his desk. "Let's see here, going to Earth, going to Earth. Aha! Here it is!" Satan pointed at a small collection of words. " 'If a person gets sent to hell and goes to Earth to get revenge, they must spend another thousand years in chains while being slowly streched.' ."Satan read the passage.

"Aw crap. How many years do I have now?" Zhao asked satan.

"Five hundred thousand." he stated simply. "It isn't _that _bad here is it?"

"Not when you're dating Satan it's not." Zhao said. "It's just that _now _by the time I see that stupid wench, She'll be too strong for me to handle!"

"How about this," Satan decided to make a deal with the ex-admiral, "I lighten your sentence and you practice to beat this wench you want to get revenge on. Deal?" Satan extended a red hand.

"Deal." The two shook hands and started to practice firebending.

* * *

Kiara's eyes snapped open and she stood up, ignoring her back pain. "Where did you last see him Karmella?" She asked her sister seriously.

"He's probubly back in hell now Kiara." Damien told her.

"I don't _care_!" She shouted. "Anyone who _touches_ my sister will _pay with their **INTERNAL ORGANS!**_" She shouted as she shot fire into the sky.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll see if my dad can make arrangements." Before Damien snapped his fingers to leave, Kiara told him,

"Don't tell him that _I_ want to see him. Tell him, I don't know, something that gets Zhao up here!" Damien nodded and left with a snap of his fingers. Kiara turned to the other boys behind her. "Where's my brother?" She asked with a horrible fire raging in her eyes.

"Right here." Kevan stepped up to her sister. "What are we gonna do? Zhao's gone, our sisters traumatized, we're the only benders in this town - " Kevan was cut off when he fell to the ground by an air current.

"I must say you were mistaken, Kevan." Pip told him with a smirk.

"Okay, so _we're_ the only benders in town, we have no helping hands, he's over thirty years older than us with more practice, and to top it all off, he's getting_ more _practice in hell which is probubly making him stronger than we ever _hope _to be!" Kevan explained.

The three benders were soon joined by Karma. "Guys, I think I'm a waterbender." She told them.

"Are you serious?" Kiara asked. Karma lifted one of her hands and the snow went with it. Up, down, up, down, went her hand. Up, down, up, down went the snow. "Oh, my ittle sister's a water bender!" Kiara hugged her sister tightly.

"Choking. Not breathing." Karma gasped.

"Sorry." Kiara let her sister go and she started to take in deep breaths. "Oh Kev, our sister's growing up." Kiara started to sniff. "Wait a sec," Kiara blinked, "that means I'm getting _old!_Ahh!" She screamed. Kevan slapped her out of her fit. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No prob. Anywho, we need to practice our training. Kiara?" His sister looked at him, "Spar with me?"

"Alright, but just don't cry when I _whoop_ you!" She told him.

"Oh I won't, because I'm gonna whoop _you_." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh please." Kiara rolled her eyes. "Like you could _ever _whoop me!"

"Wait a minue!" The teens looked over at Pip. "Can I come? Just to, you know, watch?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Pip smiled and went with them to practice.

"Hey, if he gets to go, I'm coming whether you like it or not!" Karma shouted.

"Sure sis. Come on, you need to practice too." Kiara made a motion for her to follow. "You guys can come to watch if you want, we don't care." She called to the boys that were slowly getting left behind.

They headed up to the moutains to practice. They climbed to where Mr.Garrison lived for eight months. The twins took their stances and everyone else sat on the sidelines. "Rules are as follows:" Karma told the two sparing. "Nothing below the belt and bending only. BEGIN!" She shouted and the twins started to spar.

They started to circle each other. "You know, we'll never get any training done if we continue to circle each other like this." Kiara told her brother.

"Well, make a move then!" He told her.

"No, you make a move!"

"Okay." Kevan sent an air current at her. She moved out of the way and sent several blasts of fire at him. "Quick reflexes. Apparently Zuko taught you well."

"When the hell did Zuko teach me _anything_?" Kiara asked as she countered an air current with a fire blast. "Do you remember him teaching me anything, Kev?"

"Other than tongue hockey, no."

"Shut up, I never saw you and Katara make out." Kevan sent an angry blast at her. "It appears I struck a nerve."

"No shit." He sent several air currents at her, which blasted her against the wall and apparently gave her a nose bleed.

"STOP!" Karma shouted. But since when do siblings listen to their younger ones? Kevan just kept blasting her with air, out of pure raw rage.

"KEVAN STOP!" Kevan stopped at Craig shout. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing! You already knocked her out!" Kevan blinked.

"I did?" He asked stupidly. He looked over and saw a body on the ground that was being helped up by Clyde and Kenny. "Shit."

"No shit sherlock." Craig went to check and see if Kiara was alright. But not before flipping off the male twin.

"I'm fine, seriously." Kiara tried to calm down the guys who were walking with her. When she reached her brother, she she took her arm off Clyde and flipped him off. "You now owe me twenty bucks Kev."

"Why does he owe you twenty bucks?" Clyde asked.

"Because when we were younger we made a bet. If he caused my first nosebleed, he owed me twenty dollars, and if something else cause my first nose bleed, I owe him twenty dollars." Kiara looked at her twin again. "Pay me later." Kiara let go of Kenny and started down the hill.

"You gonna be okay?" Kevan called to her.

"I've passed the point of no return! I'll be fine!" She was being metaphorical with the point of no return thing, but she just didn't want to stop.

The guys and Karma blinked. "I think we were just left behind." Karma said. "I'm going with her, I don't trust the likes of you." She added that last part as a joke.

"_Oh yeah? I'm gonna get you now!_" Kenny shouted, running after her.

"Ah!" Karma shrieked as he chased her down the hill.

Kevan rolled his eyes and walked down the hill with the rest of the guys. "Why'd you zone out back there?" Craig asked him.

"I don't know. I really don't. I guess I had a flashback." Kevan thought for a minute.

"Of what?" Tweek asked.

"Of James." Kevan remembered. "That's who I thought I saw. That's why I didn't hear my sister, she wasn't there during the battle."

"I wasn't either, but you listened to me."

"I guess you got my brain to snap out of it."

* * *

Kiara pinched her nose with a heinkerchief and held her head up for the blood to stop. After about thirty minutes, she was able to wash her face off and go back outside. "You okay Kiara?" Sharon asked her neice as she dried her face off with a paper towel.

"Fine now, aunt Sharon." She smiled a sincere smile and headed outside.

Once outside, she inhaled and exhaled. When she looked around, she swayed when her sister quickly turned and hid behind her from Kenny. "Hide me!"

"_Uh-oh, you've found my only weakness. Sub-zero temperatures!_" Kenny pretended to fall down and die.

"Oh stop it you two." Kiara said with a small laugh. "I'm not that mean Kenny."

"_No, but still, when you get mad you seem to be heartless._" He told her. She gasped and put a hand to her heart.

"How rude!" She exclaimed. "I would say I've never been so insulted, but I have."

"_Really? Ouch._" Kenny laughed.

"It's not funny." Kiara told him with a straight face.

"_Sorry._" Kenny stood up and wiped the snow off of himself.

"It's a'ight." Karma then let go of Kiara and went inside the house behind them.

And, as you can imagine, her eyes were covered. "One guess, _mon ange_."

"Must you ask that everytime you see me?" Kiara asked the mercenary as she took his hands off her eyes.

"Eet's fun to see you annoyed, _mon cher_." Christophe chuckled and her glare. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Good." She smiled at him.

"' 'Ey, I'm 'aving some friends over tomorrow after school, I 'ope to see you zere." Christophe told her.

"Is it a gathering or a party?"

"Just a small gathering. Kenneth," Kenny looked at the other boy, "You can come if you want." Kenny cheered.

"_Woo-Hoo!_" He shouted.

"You act as if you haven't been to a party in your life." Kiara rose an eyebrow at the hooded boy.

"_Well, I haven't been to a party in several months, okay._" Kenny said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, in zat case, eef you don't come, I'll be sure zat she hunts you down." Christophe pointed a finger at Kiara.

"_Oh no! ANYTHING but that!" _Kenny went on his knees and begged. "_Anything but her!_" He pretended to weep.

"Oh shut up, I'm not that heartless. I maybe pure evil, but not heartless." Kiara rolled her eyes. "You can't tell the difference? Sheesh, I need a consultant." She put a hand to her forehead.

"Kiara," She looked up at her brother, "Sorry about what I did."

"Eh, as long as I get my money I'll be fine." Kevan sighed and took out his wallet. He handed her twenty bucks and sighed again. "Thanks much."

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Christophe asked.

"Nothing much." Kiara put the bill into her pocket. "I'll tell ya later."

"I just snapped. I don't know what happend." Kevan said wearily.

"Well, what's done is done and we can't undo it." Kiara wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him. "You just need to control your anger, like I do."

Kevan burst out into laughter as did Kenny. Kiara rose an eyebrow at them as they fell to the ground, holding there stomachs. "Holy shit. That was the funniest damn thing I've ever heard!" Kevan stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You control your anger, please!" Kiara pushed him to he ground again. "What's your problem?"

"Hey, can't control my anger remember?" She told him.

"Okay, I had that coming." He stood up with Kenny and wiped the snow off himself. "But seriously sis, control your anger will ya? If you don't it'll get you in serious trouble one day."

"Anger fuels my bending, how can I control it? That didn't make sense did it?" Kevan shook his head at his sisters question. "Oh well."

"Kevan, tomorrow after school I'm 'aving a leettle get togezer wiz a few friends, you can come wiz your girlfriend if you want to." The mercenary told the male twin.

"Okay, You can expect me and Bebe there." Kevan said.

"I thought she had a thing for Kyle." Kiara thought.

"She said she only liked his ass."

"Okay, too much info." Kiara shuddered. She pulled from Christophe's embrace. "I'm going inside. It's too fucking cold out here now." Kiara shivered and went inside.

"Christophe, I need to talk to you about my sister."

"Okaaaaaayyyyyy, whatever." The two started to walk back to Christophe's home.

* * *

"But Dad, he _has to_! If he doesn't, my ass will literally be torched!"

"I'm sorry son, but he's in the middle of training." Satan told his son.

"Look, you didn't hear it from me but," Damien leaned over closer to his father, "He tried to rape a friend of mine's little sister, and now my friend is going to murder him again, so please reconsider!"

"It all depends on which friend your talking about."

"You remember Kiara?" Satan nodded. "Her little sister."

"Oh, but she - " Satan stoppped in his tracks. "Kiara's the one that killed him huh?"

"Yes, now that Zhao went to Earth to try to get revenge, she's gonna send me here again if she doesn't get him." Damien pointed to the spot in front of him.

"Well, I'll consider it. But no promises."

"Thank you." Damien sighed with relief.

"But Zhao won't be happy about this."

"Who cares?" Satan sent his son a look. "Except you dad."

"As long as I do, nothing matters."

* * *

"You see, Kiara's what people may call special." Kevan told the boy next to him. "not because she's stupid, not because she gets the best grades in school, but just because she's different."

"I know. Why do you zink I like 'er?"

"That's not the point, some people call her weak, some people call her strong, but, she's really just striving to keep her life. Now that the real reason to strive is gone, she may be a litttle emotional, or just not gonna be herself for a few days. You see, she's only killed one person in her life, and that was because he deserved it and was asking for it."

"I 'eard about zat I zink. Zhao, was eet?"

"Yes actually. How'd you figure that out?"

"I just guessed."

"Oh. Well anyway, my twin is a special girl. She isn't a pussy, or a bitch, she's in the middle of it."

"I know. I figured zat out when we first met."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Eef you look into someone's eyes long enough, you can see into zere soul."

"Our mom told us that."

They both eventually reached the Frenchboy's home. "Now look, now that I told you this, you break her heart, I kill you. You do anything, and I mean _anything_, that makes her upset in anyway, your ass is mine." Kevan threatened.

"Didn't we 'ave zis conversation before?"

"Yes, but I'm just making sure you know that."

"I do, I do. Do not worry."

"I have to. She's my sister and I love her. And anyone who makes her unhappy must die."

* * *

**The next day . . . **

The famous group head to their dreaded fourth period class. "No matter what happens, we're in the same group." Stan told them.

"Right." Everyone else in the group replied.

They stepped inside the classroom and saw that it was only two people per frog. "Aw crap." Everyone groaned. "Oh well, we'll make due."

Kiara and Kevan were together for that stupid 'twins work together' cliché; Stan and Kyle worked together because the author says so; and Kenny and Cartman worked together because they had to.

Mr.Garrison walked into the classroom as the bell to start class rang. "alright children, thank you for getting into your groups, time to start the disection. everyone take out a sheet of paper to take observation notes, that's going to be what you're graded on." Everyone groaned and took a sheet of paper out of their backpacks. "Oh, and if you puke, the trashcan's outside."

"Well, ths is fun, isn't it?" Kiara asked her brother as he took the scalpel and cut the frog down the stomach.

He gagged. "Very." Once it was cut, they felt taps on their shoulders. They turned and saw a green Kyle and Stan was gone. "You two sick too?"

"Yup. You got a chick or a dude?"

"A . . . " Kevan looked inside the frog and found black spots around. "Chick."

"Bummer. We got one too. I swear, I'm gonna spend more time with my mother after this."

Kiara gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "How very like a guy."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Kevan asked her.

"Nothing." Kiara turned back to the frog and wrote down more notes.

Stan then sat back down next to Kyle, greener than him. "I, am _not _okay." He said.

"I know, but we did this in middle school. Remember?" Kyle asked him.

"Yeah but we had a dude last time."

''Point taken." The boys went back to their frogs.

"Hey, I heard what happend with Cappy." Kevan decided to strike up a conversation.

"What about her?" Kiara replied, looking through the frog.

"That she moved."

"I know. She didn't even _tell _me either!" Kiara said.

"You okay?"

"Just miffed a little."

Kevan quickly copied his sister's notes, differently worded of course, as the bell for lunch rang. "Turn in your papers at the front children." Mr.Hat told them. Everyone turned their papers in and ran to the bathrooms.

Bebe and Kiara were washing their hands in the girls bathroom. "So, you're dating my brother." Kiara tried to start a little conversation.

"It's not official yet though. And don't worry, I know what you're going to do if I hurt him in anyway." Bebe told her as she got more soap.

"Oh, what will I do then?" Kiara asked.

"Beat me senseless and rip my heart out with your bear hands."

"Alright, just checking to make sure." Kiara smirked at the girl as she dried her hands. "Hey, are you still friends with Wendy?''

''No."

"Why not?" Kiara was, to say the least, shocked.

"Because before she got together with Stan again, she turned into a total slut."

"Ouch. So she could be cheating on Stan?"

"No. She said that she would give up anything for him, even if it meant giving up her sluttish ways."

"Um, I don't know if I beleive it, but I beleive you."

"That didn't make any sense."

"I meant I don't beleive what Wendy said."

"Okay, I guess." Bebe was confused as they left the bathroom, but didn't pay it any mind.

The girls split up as they entered the Cafeteria. "Hey guys." Kiara greeted her friends and brother.

"Hey Kiara." They replied.

"Feeling any better Stan?" Kiara asked her cousin. He turned around and he was still green. "Oh."

"Not really. I'm not gonna eat, too sick." He told her.

"Are you okay Stan? You weren't this green earlier. Are you sick?" Kiara felt his forehead. She pulled away and blew her hand. "You're burning up!" She told him.

"Is that bad?"

"Very bad Stan. You're coming down with something."

"What do you think he has?" Kevan asked his sister as he also felt Stan's forehead.

"I don't know, maybe a cold, or the flu. Who knows." Kiara thought or a second. "Just go to the nurses office Stan. She'll figure out something."

"Aw, do I have to?" Kiara gave him a look. "Fine. I'm going." He left the Cafeteria, holding his head.

"_When did you guys become official doctors?_" Kenny asked them.

"Who said we're official anything?" They replied. The group walked into the lunch bar area.

"Hello there children!"

"Hey Chef."

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"Stan got sick last period." Kiara shook her head. "Poor thing."

"Yeah, but how did he get sick anyway?" Kyle asked, taking a tray from the bar.

"I don't know. I think it was from that disection." Kevan told them.

"Well try to have a good day children!" Chef called to them.

"We'll do our damnedest." Kiara muttered.

They sat at a table and started to talk. "Damn, Kiara. Your hair _still _hasn't grown yet?" Kyle exclamied. Kiara ran a hand through her boy-cut hairdo.

"No. Doesn't it take like a month for one inch to grow? Something like that." She shrugged. They started to eat their lunch.

* * *

**After school . . . **

Kiara, Karma, Kevan and Bebe were walking towards the Delorne household. "You know, I like your new boyfriend better than the old one, Kiara." Kevan told her.

"Shut up. He aint my boyfriend. Just a friend." Kiara crossed her arms and turned her head away with a pout.

"If you say so." Kevan rolled his eyes and looked over at his girlfriend. "They are _so _boyfriend and girlfriend." He whispered to her.

"I heard that!" Kevan winced as a snowball hit the back of his head and Bebe laughed.

"Nice one." The girls knocked knuckles and Kevan rolled his eyes.

"Women." He muttered.

They reached the house and knocked. "You better not embarass me either, Kiara." Kevan told her as they heard footsteps approach the door.

"Yeah sis!" Karma said.

"Okay, I will." Kiara smirked at her brother and sister as they sweat-dropped.

"For your sake, you'd better be kidding." The door opened and Christophe smiled at them.

"Welcome. 'Ope you 'ad no trouble finding ze place." He told them as they peeled their coats off and looked at the couch. There sat Damien, Pip, Kenny, Kyle, Ike, and a much better feeling Stan and Wendy.

"What the hell? How'd you guys get here so fast?" Kiara asked them.

"I got them here." Damien said.

"And what are we, chopped liver?"

"If you want to be." Kiara and Kevan slapped their foreheads.

"Everyone always has to take that seriously." They sighed. They felt something hugging them, so they looked down. "Hey Ike."

"What happend to you guys?" The small Canadian asked them. He had grown out of his trashcan looking faze and now looked like a normal nine year-old. He looked over at Karma. "h-h-hey Karma." He waved.

"Hey Ike." She smiled at him and he sweat-dropped.

Kevan and Kiara looked at each other, then looked at Kyle. "I was stuck babysitting, so don't blame this one on me." He told the twins.

"Okayyyyy. _Lo que_." They said as they sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Wendy asked. Everyone shouted a 'Hell yes!' and made a circle. But, being the stubborn one she is, Kiara sat out. "Come on Kiara."

"Yeah sis, come on!" Kevan called to her.

"No thanks. I'll just sit this one out." She told them.

"Aw come on! Please?" Wendy tried to do the puppy dog pout.

"I'm impervious to the puppy dog pout, so don't bother."

"Fine, we'll just leave you alone then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fucking fantastic!"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Damien shouted. The girls huffed and turned away from each other.

As Kiara sat layed back on the couch and fingered her dagger that she brought with her for sentimental reasons, she listened to what they were saying. "Kevan, truth or dare?" Bebe asked him.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been kissed before you met me?"

"Sadly yes. But since I figured out she's with another guy, don't matter to me." He wrapped an arm around her and she giggled.

"Ugh, enough with the love okay?" Stan asked. They let go of each other, blushing madly.

"Okay," Kevan cleared his throat, "Kenny, truth or dare?"

"_Hmm, . . . . dare._"

"Think of a way to get Kiara over here to play with us."

"It's not gonna work!" Kiara told them.

"Sure eet will! Kenneth, get 'er fine ass over 'ere!" Christophe told the poor boy.

"_Oh lord, thank god I have my Parka on or I might freeze to death!_" He shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Hahaha, very funny. Make fun of Kiara time is over now." Kiara told them, annoyed as hell with that joke.

"_No it's nooooot!_" Kenny taunted.

"Don't make get up, otherwise, there will be hell to pay, McCormick." She told him.

"_Please, after dieing everyother day of my life for twelve years, you don't get afraid of death threats anymore."_ He told her.

She slowly turned her head to face him, like a kid in a horror movie. She lifted her dagger slightly and lowered it. "Oh you will be. You will be." She nodded and looked back up at the ceiling.

"_Okay I'm scared now."_ Kenny said false scaredness.

"You'd better be." Kiara nodded again. "You'd better be."

"Please, like you could kill a bug." Damien said.

"I killed Zhao, is _he _considered a bug now?"

"Who's Zhao?" Half the circle asked.

''We'll tell ya later." Kiara told them. "Anyway, answer the question, is Zhao considered a bug?"

"He may be a rat and a snake, but not a bug." Damien said truthfully.

"There. I can kill animals, so how can I not be able to kill bugs?"

"_You know, we're just gonna keep bugging you if you don't play._" Kenny told her. She groaned and got up.

"If it'll get you to shut up, I'm in." Kiara told him. She sat down next to Christophe as the circle cheered. She put her dagger in the scabbard and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Wow, you got my sister to do something she didn't want to do." Kevan blinked and looked at Kenny. "What's your secret?"

"_Annoyance._" He replied smoothly.

"Indeed." Kiara mumbled.

"Anyway, Kenny your turn." Wendy told him.

"_Kiara, truth or dare?"_

"Oh lord," She rubbed her forehead. "Truth."

"_Where'd you get that scary-ass dagger? It's kickass!_"

She took it out of it's scabbard at looked at the calligraphy on it. "My ex gave it to me. Hey Damien, you can read every language right?" The Anti-Christ nodded. She handed the dagger to him. "Read it aloud."

"Okay, if you say so." He looked at it. "_Made in Earthkingdom._" He read.

"The other one!"

"Oh. _I love you and I always will Kiara, remember that.-Zuko._" He looked up at the girl as everyone gasped. "So technically this is a lie?"

"Yes, that lieing bastard cheated on me!" She started to tear up as she shouted. "With his now ex girlfriend." Kiara pointed to Kevan. "And, I know what you're thinking, no Bebe didn't do anything."

"What happend for that crisis anyway?" Karma asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Kevan rubbed her head.

"Pleeeeeeaaaassssssseeeee!" Karma puppy dog pouted. Kiara mouthed to him 'don't do it don't do it don't-'

"Fine" Kiara slapped her forehead. "What? I ,unlike you, are not impervious to the puppy dog pout!"

"You must be taught then." Kiara muttered as her back hit the wall.

"Teach me later." Kevan coughed slightly. "You remember Iroh right?" Karma nodded. "Well, he visited us with Mom when we were asleep." He pointed to himself and Kiara. "You see, he told us that Katara and Zuko were cheating on us."

"They didn't _tell _us anything. More like showed us." Kiara growled.

"ANYWAY!" Kevan said, "well, an you can imagine, we didn't know what they meant."

"_This is a perverted story isn't it?" _Kenny asked.

"It is if people don't stop interrupting!'' Kevan shouted. Kenny backed down. "Well, When mom told us that they were cheating on us, we didn't beleive them. So, they took the literal approach and showed us what the meant." Kevan gulped. "Zuko made Katara pregnant." Everyone gasped.

Kevan looked back at his twin. Her eyes wereredand her face was slowly starting to turn red. Everyone in the circle swore there was smoke coming out of her ears and there was a fire in her eyes. "Yes, that little son of a - " Kevan slapped a hand over her now red mouth.

"Not in front of your sister." He hissed. "If you need to release some anger, do it outside." Kiara immediately stood up and walked outside. "Give it a second."

Both the windows turned fire red with a burst of color. "Right on schedule." Kevan said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

After about ten minutes of idle chattering, the girl came in, she didn't look red anymore, but her clothes were singed and looked as if she was been crying.

"I'm okay." She told them as she went back to her spot. She wiped her eyes, that still seemed to leak.

''_I guess I shouldn't have brought it up then?_" Kenny asked stupidly.

"Yeah." Kevan and Karma told him.

"Why'd he do it?" Wendy asked Kiara as she wiped her tears away. "Why did Zuko cheat on you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The two must've done it before we came along." Kiara pointed to her and her siblings.

"Cheer up!" Pip told her. "At least you're not the one he's cheating with!"

"Well, I guess you're right, Pip." Kiara took back her dagger as Damien handed it to her. She placed her hand on it and concentrated. Smoke started to rise from her and and Ike screamed. "Relax, I'm just erasing something." She lifted her hand from the metal and the ingraving was gone. She gestured it to Kenny. "Want it? I dont need it." He looked from the dagger in her hand to her tear streaked face.

"_What's in it for you?_" He asked as he took the dagger and scabbard from her.

"Materially nothing, but I don't want something from a guy that was playin' me." She leaned back on the wall. "Anyway, Wendy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"After you broke up with Stan, how many guys did you date?"

"Well," Wendy thought for a second. "Only three." She held up three fingers. Kiara gave her a look. "Okay four, happy now?"

"Very." Kiara smirked at her.

"Okay, Pip, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh dear," Pip seemed nervous. "uh, oh the heck with it, dare." Everyone in the cirlce snickered. Excepting a dare from Wendy was the last reputational thing you can do.

"Okay, I dare you to . . ." Wendy thought for a moment. Then she got a brilliant idea. "Kiss Kiara full on the lips."

"What the hell?" Kiara and Pip asked.

"You heard me." Wendy replied with a smirk. The teens both sighed and Kevan burst out in laughter.

"Kevan, if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open." Kiara told him evily. He still laughed. "Elmo and Barney know where you live."

Kevan immediately stopped. ''That was not cool." He told her. He slicked back his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not cool in the least,"

"Aw come on little bro, you know you like 'em." Kiara smirked at him.

"_I AM NOT YOUR DAMN LITTLE BROTHER!_" Kevan shouted at the top of his lungs. "_I AM YOUR GODDAMN TWIN! NOTHING ELSE!_"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Kiara chuckled slightly and looked at the British boy. His face was close to hers. ''Uh." before she said anything else, his lips were pressed to hers. The boys woofed and the few girls that were there 'aww' ed. But, Damien and Christophe were steaming like steamed vegetables.

The two kissing pulled apart and looked at each other. "EWW!" They shouted and wiped their mouths. Wendy started to laugh. "I'm going to get you for this Wendy!" Kiara shouted. "Count on it!"

"Oh look at me, I'm shaking." Wendy said sarcastically. Stan tapped her her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned her.

"Oh please, what's she gonna do?" Wendy asked. A shadow was cast over her. Kiara looked down the the girl.

"You'd be suprised." Wendy jumped and hid behind Stan. "Just wait Wendy, one day Stan won't be here to protect you and when that day comes," Kiara sat back down in her spot. "I'll be waiting for you."

"You're scary Kiara." Kyle told her.

"Thank you!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Anyway, Pip, you're turn." Karma told the British boy.

"Damien truth or dare?" Pip asked the demon boy.

"Truth." He replied emotionlessly.

"Were you miffed at that kiss that we were dared to do?"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . uhm."

"Just answer the stupid question!" Kyle put a hand to his forehead.

"Fine! Maybe I was a little miffed! Okay!" Damien shouted.

"That's all you had to do." Pip told him calmly.

"Okay," Damien collected himself. "Christophe, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied, taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette.

"Were _you _miffed about his dare?" Damien stuck his thumb at Pip.

"Very." He sent Kiara a look. She sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Don't look at me, get miffed at him! He started it!"

"But you finished eet!" He took a large drag and looked away from her as he blew out the smoke.

"What does it matter!" She was left unanswered. She nudged him with her elbow. "Your turn."

"Kyle, Truth or dare?"

"Aw hell, Dare."

"Damn, everyone's choosing dare!" Kiara exclaimed.

"I dare you to keess Wendy." The boy took a drag of his cigarette, unblinking as both of their screams peirced the air.

"_WHAT! I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HIM/HER!_" They both pointed to each other.

"A dare ees a dare." The frenchman winked at Kiara. She smiled at him.

"Ugh, I hate you for this." They both groaned. They leaned towards eachother and gave eachother a quick yet slow peck on the lips. Stan was getting angry, it was written all over his face. When they pulled away they did the same thing Kiara and Pip did.

"Ugh." Kyle groaned as he stopped wiping his mouth. "Okay, back to you Kiara. Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh, Truth."

"Why do you always pick truth?" Kyle asked, exasperated.

"Because it's easier then being dared. My turn!"

"That wasn't the question." Kyle rubbed his forehead. "Okay, anyway, was your ex- boyfriend prone to being a jackass?"

"Is _that_ the question?"

"_Yes!_"

"Alright, sheesh!" Kiara coughed slightly. "Yes, my boyfriend was prone to being a jackass. Hell, _I _even hated him when we first met!" She exclaimed.

"It's true." Kevan and Karma sighed. "She did."

"Well, I guess that means it technically wasn't true love." Kyle asked.

"Hell no! He threw me in a dungeon!" She gripped her head. "Damn him for being sexy." Christophe cleared his throat. "Scratch my last sentence."

"Anyway, your turn Kiara."

"Alright." Kiara thought for a second. "Kenny truth or dare?"

"_Truth._" He replied, fingering his new dagger.

"Do you still have your virginity?" Kenny's finger slipped and he cut his finger. It started to bleed.

"_Um, . . . . no._" He replied honestly.

Everyone stared at the boy. "Are you serious Kenny?"

"_Yes._" Kenny sighed in his hood.

Kiara blinked. "Whoa. Dude, I shouldn't have asked that should I've?"

"_Hell no. I'm the only person in this room that lost their virginity?_" No one said anything. "_Kick ass! i did something you guys didn't!_" He started to laugh.

"Okay, we get it. Your turn Kenny."

"_Truth or Dare Bebe?_"

"Um, Dare." She replied.

"_Kiss Kevan._" he said.

"Alright." Bebe turned and kissed Kevan full on the lips for about two minutes.

"Okay, we get it." Kiara rolled her eyes. "Bebe your turn." The two kissing pulled apart.

"Alright, uh, Pip, truth or dare?"

"Oh dear," Pip thought that he should say truth, but what are the odds of him having to kiss someone again? "Dare."

"My, adventorous aren't you?" Kiara laughed at the blushing boy.

"I dare you to kiss Damien." Bebe told him. The water, Damien miraculously obtained, he had in his mouth was spit out and Pip nearly fainted.

"No!" They both shouted.

"A dare's a dare." Bebe chuckled. The two boys looked at each other and shuddered and turned away from eachother. "Come on, the faster you get it done the faster you get sick and the faster you two don't do it again."

The two boys looked at each other again. They both gulped and leaned towards each other. When their lips met, Kyle cover Ike's eyes and Kiara cover Karma's eyes. "Aw come on!" They both whined. The hands over their eyes didn't waver.

The boys kissing didn't stop after ten seconds, but carried on. They started to kiss each other with ferocity. Damien pinned Pip on the floor and the two remained kissing.

"Holy crap dude." Stan muttered. "I didn't know they were gay." Damien flipped him off, but didn't break away from the kiss.

Pip suddenly moaned and Kevan covered Karma's ears and Stan covered Ike's ears. "Hey!" They both shouted.

"You can see this when you're older." Kiara told her sister, although she couldn't hear it. "My age older."

Damien and Pip smiled into their make-out session and pulled away from it. "Wow." Pip whispered.

"Yeah. Wow." The other boy whispered back. They both got up and fixed themselves.

The teens uncovered their siblings eyes and ears. ''Thank God." Karma cleaned her ears out with her pinky.

"Yeah." Ike said and layed against his brother.

"So anyway, Pip, your turn." Wendy told the British boy.

"You know, zis game iz getting pretty boring, eef you ask _moi_." Christophe said as he stretched his back. "You guys want to watch a movie or somezing?"

"A'ight." Everyone got out of their circle as Christophe went to search his DVD holder for something good.

Kiara whispered somethingin Damien's ear. "I guess you don't need us, then."

He whispered something back, "I guess not. Tell Bebe thanks for me, will ya?''

"Sure."

"All I got iz several French movies and 'Phantom of Ze Opera.' Want to watch?" Christophe showed the case over his shoulder.

"Hey let me see it." He tossed the case over his shoulder and Kiara caught it. "Hey! We saw this once! Remember Kev?" She handed the box over to her brother.

"Oh yeah. You called Christine a - " She slapped a hand over his mouth and smiled nervously at the two preteens.

"Not in front of your sister and her little friend Kevan." She told him before she removed her hand.

"Come off it! She's heard worse! Haven't you Karma?" Kevan asked his little sister.

"heard worse what?" She asked from her position of sitting on the floor , her head resting on Kiara's knee.

"Curse words."

"Yup. The only reason why I don't cuss in front of you guys is because you'd rat on me."

"We would not!" Kiara and Kevan said. "Why would you say that?"

Karma rose an eyebrow at them and said, "Oh, I guess when you told me that you wouldn't tell mom that I was sneaking out to go meet my friends at one of their parties and you actully _did _tell mom and I got grounded for a month was just a drem wasn't it?" Karma asked them. The twins didn't say anything.

"I regret nothing. That party was unsupervised and her older sister had her boyfriend over! I don't care what you think, I saved your life by telling mom. Although that being grounded for a month thing wasn't planned." Kiara thought for a moment before tossing the case back to Christophe. "I didn't think mom could get _that _pissed!" She defended herself.

"Well she did and when dad came home that night, I was lucky to be asleep otherwise I would've in so much trouble you two would've woken up!" Karma shouted at the twins before resting her head back on Kiara's knees.

"Dude, that was for your own good!" Kyle told the girl. "If they didn't tell, from what I heard, you could've gotten in big trouble!"

"So what if my friends were crack addicts! I didn't take anything!" Karma shouted as she stood up.

Kiara and Kevan were stunned silent as was everyone else. Even Christophe's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Kevan and Kiara stood up and looked down at their sister. "Look, I know what your gonna say! 'Why'd you hang out with them if they were crack addicts?' The only reason why I hung out with them is because they said they would tell you guys if I didn't stay with them. And trust me, you don't want to get punished by yourselves."

"But, why didn't you just leave them and let them tell us. They were probubly bluffing anyway!" Kevan shouted.

"Because I was scared! Okay!" She shouted back. She started to tear up and she turned away from her brother and sister. "I mean, with parents like ours, having a brother and sister like you, what was there not to be afraid of? You two are older than me, dad had his belt, and mom had the damned rolling pin for Christs sake!'' She shouted.

"She did?" Karma nodded. "Damn. And I thought Dad's belt was worst." Karma sniffed slightly. "Look Karmella, if you would've told us, we would've kicked their asses! You know why?" Karma shook her head and looked at her sister. "Because you were too cool for them. The only _reason _why they did it was to be cool. You don't think you need to smoke pot or crack to be cool do you?" Karma smiled and shook her head. "Good, because if you did, we'd search your room with a toothbrush and an ultra-violet light."

"How'd you do it though?"

"I have my ways. But that's not the point, the point is, is that if you think that you need to smoke to be cool, CHRISTOPHE," Said boy innocently whistled in the backround and continued to set up the DVD player. "Look, what we're really trying to tell you is, if you smoke pot, you're going to be disowned." Kiara started to tickle her sister. "Understood?" Kiara asked as her sister writhed beneath her and squirmed.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" She shouted.

"I _love_ it when people call me that!" Kiara stopped tickling her sister and Kevan helped them both up.

"Feel better now sis?" Kevan asked as they sat back down in their original spots.

"Very, thanks guys." Karma looked up at her sister.

"No prob, since our parents are dead you don't have any one with blood left, so we're here for you." Kiara rubbed her head and it messed her hair up. "Ugh, haven't you heard of a comb?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Karma lightly punched her sisters knee.

"Ow." Kiara rubbed her knee. "I guess I deserved that."

"Movies ready!" Christophe called from the television.

"Alright!" Everyone shouted. He took the remote and pushed menu. He sat between Kiara and Damien.

Soft music started to play and then a big BOOM erupted from the TV. Everyone besides Kiara, Kevan, Karma, Christophe, and Damien were effected. "Babies." Damien muttered.

"Oh hey, how many people have seen this movie?" Kiara asked. Damien, Christophe, Wendy, Bebe, Kevan and Karma raised their hands. "You two put yours down, I know you've seen this movie." The siblings put their hands down. "Wendy you've seen this movie before?"

"Yes. My mom made me watch it with Bebe." She pointed at Bebe. "I found it annoying when I first watched it, but that's because I was young. The second time I saw this is when I was thirteen. I watched it on HBO. It was pretty interesting after the fourth time."

"Oh, cool. What's your favorite song?"

"I like 'Wishing you were somehow here again'. Poor child. I wonder if she had a mother." Wendy thought for a moment.

"I don't know. She was never mentioned. Maybe she was killed during birth or something?" Kiara thought aloud.

"I always thought that maybe she was adopted." Bebe said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I watched this four years ago!"

"Okayyyyyy," Everyone turned their attention to the screen. Christine was going to sing 'Think of Me'.

"You know, I have this song memorized in French and in English. Cappy made me watch this a million times!" Kiara sighed at her memory.

"Well, let's test your knowledge zen." Christophe smirked as he changed the language to French with the remote.

"You suck." She told him.

"I know." He smirked at her sickened expression. "Just sing ze damned song!"

"Fine! Sheesh, Mr.moody." Kiara took a deep breath but didn't get up from her spot.  
**_(Everything that looks weird, probubly needs an accent mark, so bear with me since my keyboard doesn't that accent mark crap and I don't know how to access it)_**

"_Pense a moi,  
Pense a nous deux  
Apres nos au revoir.  
Ne m'oublie pas  
Ou que tu ailles.  
Promets-le-moi ce soir.  
Quand l'instant  
Te semblera venu  
De regagner to liberte,  
Glisse-moi de temps a autre  
La dans tes pensees . . .  
**Christine's outfit changes** **and so does scenery  
**Oh non, jamais nous n'avon cru l'amoure  
Irreprochable et infini,  
Mais un jous si tu t'eloignes  
Pense a moi aussi  
Pense a temps ou tout semblait facile.  
Dis-toi qu'apres la pluie, demain jubile!  
Pense a moi  
Qui me reveille,si  
Seule et sans espoir,  
Qui reve et prie,  
Qu'enfin le temps  
T'arrache a ma memoire.  
Revis ces jous,  
Repense a ces instants.  
Les petits riens semblaient si doux.  
Il ne sera pas un jous  
Sans que je pense a nous.  
**Raoul sings  
**C'est inoui!  
N'est-ce pas Christine?  
**Leaves his box seating area thingy  
**Tu n'es plus  
Le gamine un peu gauche  
Qui j'ai connue un jour lointent . . .  
Te souviendras-tu de tout?  
Car moi je n'oublie rien . . .  
**Goes back to Christine**  
Fluers et fruits, tout n'a qu'an temps ici.  
Le grand elans ne durent pas.  
Mais veux-tu me le promettre?  
Pense aussi . . .  
**Series of high notes author refuses to put in  
**A moi! _

''Holy shit." All the guys and Wendy whispered.

"I know, I know, I'm horrible at singing, just do me huge favor and don't say anything." Kiara ran her fingers through her short hair. She looked at them and saw that they were all staring at her. "Kevan, make them stop looking at me."

"Stop looking at her guys." He said in monotone.

"Yeah, like that works!" Kiara protested. "Oh and mind you Kev, just because I know this song by heart, that doesn't mean I don't think Christine's a bitch." All the guys gasped at this. "What! She is!"

"How exactly?" Damien asked her.

"Well, for one she likes Erik, then when Raoul comes back she gets the hots for him, then when Erik takes her back to his lair and lets him feel her up, she goes with it then the next morning she pisses him off by taking off his mask, then towards the end of the movie she and Raoul make-out, _then _at the end of the mvie she kisses Erik! If _that_ doesn't make a chick into a bitch I don't know what does!" Kiara said in one breath.

"Alright, alright. Just don't pissy at me." Damien backed down.

"That's what I thought." Kiara sat back in her seat as 'Phantom of the Opera' song started to play. "I love this song.''

"I didn't think you could love anything!" Kevan exclaimed in false shock.

"Shut up!" Kiara told him.

When Erik was shown in the mirror, Kenny said, "_Hey, I wonder what he's seen!_" Then he started to laugh.

"You know, I told that to Cappy and she slapped me upside the head." Kiara rubbed her head. "That hurt."

"I heard that slap two rooms down." Karma said without looking up. "Must've hurt."

"It did. Worse than when I got my second tattoo. And that's saying something." Kiara rubbed her back instead, her hand running over her tattoo.

"How'd you get it done?" Stan asked his cousin as Wendy pulled him off the couch.

"Let's just say, it needed a knife and ink." Everyone winced.

"Ouch."

"What are we doing Wendy?" Stan asked his girlfriend.

"Acting this song out." She told him.

"But I haven't seen this movie!" He exclaimed.

"Pause it for a second Christophe." he did as he was told as Kiara stood up and took a pen out of her pocket. She took Stan's arm and raised the sleeve. "Don't move." She started to write on his arm.

"What are you doing!" He shouted.

"Writing the lyrics that you're _going _to sing, lil' cuz." Kiara told him as she continued to write. "Right Wendy?"

"Right." Wendy smirked at him.

After a minute or two, Kiara stopped writing and was finished. "There, finished. Wendy," Mentioned girl looked up, "You're going to have to do it in english. He can't read French." She stuck her thumb out at Stan.

"I can too" He protested. Kiara rose an eyebrow and wrote something down on her hand.

"Read that." She told him. He looked at it.

"Gee poe parlor et liar Francis." He read. Kiara almost laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just that you just proved me right. Sorry Wendy you have to do it in English." Wendy groaned. "I know, I'm sorry for you too." She patted her shoulder and sat back down.

"What did you want 'im to say?" Christophe whispered to her.

"This." Kiara lifted her hand to show him what she wrote. "_Je peux parler et lire français._"

"You can speak and read French?" She nodded. He kissed her ear and she blushed. "You are somezing special, you know zat right?"

"Yeah." She snuggled into his embrace as she watched her cousin and his girlfriend sing Phantom of the Opera. "Come on Stan! Sing it like you mean it!"

He gave her a deadly look, but did as he was told. Wendy mouthed to her 'How'd you do that?'

'I have my ways' Kiara mouthed back.

"Sis, you are something else." Karma sighed and shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiara asked, clearly faking being offended.

"I didn't mean anything by it, just said you're something else." The younger girl shrugged.

"Suuuuuuuure you didn't." Kiara rolled her eyes and leaned back into Christophe's embrace again.

"I didn't!" Karma shouted.

Stan and Wendy finished their song and sat back down while everyone clapped. "Hey if you two make it to broadway, I'll be a bodygaurd if you want." Kiara told them.

"We'll think about it." Wendy and Stan looked at each other and kissed.

Kiara and Kevan gagged. "Gross! Like we want to see our cousin make-out!" They both looked away and pretended to barf over the side of the couch.

"Quit being so immature!" Stan shouted as they stopped kissing.

"We can be immature if we want!" They shouted back.

"Stop it you three! Christine took off Erik's mask!" Bebe shouted. The three arguing stopped and turned back to the movie.

"You see!" Kiara pointed to the television. "She _diliberately _pissed him off! If _that _doesn't make a bitch I don't know _what _does!"

"Just hush and watch the movie will you?" Kyle asked. Kiara just sat back and grumbled to herself.

"_Damn, he's ugly!_" Kenny shouted.

"Hey!" Kiara leaned over Christophe and put a hand on his knee to look at the hooded boy. "Don't diss my man!" Christophe cleared his throat. "Like I said, Don't diss my _other _man!" Kiara told him.

"_Okay, okay! Shit you act as if he's hotter than the sun!"_

"He is!" All the girls, except Karma, shouted. Christophe, Kevan, and Stan cleared their throats. "You know what, just forget it. But if you make of him one more We swear we'll kick your ASS MCCORMICK!" The girls threatened.

"_Okay, okay! I get it! Holy shit man._" Kenny backed down.

The girls sat back with their boy friends arms around them. Well, technically, Kiara refuses to the fact that she and Christophe are boyfriend and girlfriend though.

When the song 'Prima Donna' came on, Wendy gave Kiara a look. "You gonna sing this song, Prima Donna?"

"Hey! I aint not Prima Donna!" Kiara shouted. Kevan and Karma started to snicker. "I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't." They said, rolling their eyes.

"You guys are going to be the death of me one day." Kiara groaned. "I swear it. Whether it be physical or mental, you guys are going to cause my death." She rubbed her forehead.

"Well duh!" They shouted back. Kiara growled. "Shutting up."

"_Finalmente._" Kiara mumbled in Spanish."_Más la molestia y yo tendríamos que matarle._"

"You wouldn't." Kevan waved his hand dismissively.

"Would too!" Kiara protested.

"Stop it you too!" Stan told them.

When Joseph Buquet was hung, Kiara flipped off the TV. "I hate that guy." Kiara said.

"Yup." Wendy said as she flipped him off as well. "He's a perverted drunk."

"_Sounds like my kinda guy_." Kenny said as he leaned back.

"He's dead." Kiara told him as she stopped flipping off the television with Wendy. "Besides, he's just a character."

"_I'm not the ones that were flipping him off._" He retorted.

"So?" Wendy and Kiara asked. The song 'All I ask' came on. "I love this song!" Wendy exclaimed as Bebe and Kevan got up.

"Well, I don't." Kiara sat back in Christophe's arms.

"Why not?" Pip asked.

"Well, One:I find them both bitches, Two:Erik's right there, and Three:Anything that upsets Erik upsets me." Kiara explained.

"So, you and Cappy liked him when you were still friends?" Damien asked.

"Hell yeah. I mean, what's not to like? He's mysterious, he's older, has a great singing voice, how the hell can you _not _like him?"

"Just so you know, I'm right 'ere, listening to every word you are saying." Christophe told her. ''And I'm going to 'old eet against you."

"Aw hell." Kiara groaned.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you._" Kevan and Bebe kissed as the song ended and everyone cheered.

"Way to go bro!" Karma cheered.

"Thanks." The two blushed and they sat back down.

"We 'aven't done a song yet." Christophe told the girl next to him.

"Oh don't worry, I got a special song in mind." Kiara grinned at him and rested her head on his side. She swore his heart stopped for a second, but went back to beating with a faster rate.

"_I gave you my music,  
Made your song take wing  
And now, how you repaid me,  
Denied me and  
Betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you,  
When he heard you sing  
Christine.  
**Erik started to tear up  
He heard flashbacks and he crushed the rose in his hand  
**__**He ran up to the gargoyle and shouted to the heavens  
**You will curse  
The day you did not do  
All that the Phantom asked of  
You!_"

''I feel so sorry for the guy." Bebe thought for a minute. "Come to think of it, she _is _a bitch."

"SEE!" Kiara shouted. "SHE agrees with me!"

"Whatever." Kevan and Karma rolled their eyes.

Ike leaned over to Karma. "Is she always this insane?" He asked as she ranted about something.

"Oh yeah." Karma nodded. "Yup, it's actually pretty sad. OW!" Karma rubbed her head where her sister slapped her. "What was that for?"

"For saying that being insane is sad. It is not!" Kiara shouted.

"Well sor-ry!"

''You'd better be!" Kiara sat back and and started to mutter angrily. "Calling insanity sad, shit, I'd like to see _you _be in my shoes and not be insane."

"Masquarade. That's good song." Damien said as he wrapped an arm around Pip. The British boy blushed slightly, but leaned into the demons embrace.

"Yeah, besides Er-" Christophe sent Kiara a look. "I'll shut up now." She smiled nervously and layed her head back down on his side.

When Erik came on the screen, dressed in a white mask and all red, the girls sighed dreamily. "If only." They sighed again. Their boyfriends just rolled their eyes.

"Women." They muttered.

When Madame Giry was telling the story of Erik's past, The girls, and Pip, clutched their boyfriends. "I don't like this part." Karma muttered as she and Ike clutched each other for dear life. Once they figured out what they were doing, they let go before taunting coudl ensue from their siblings.

"Neither do I." Kiara replied as she held onto Christophe tighter."It creeps me out."

" 'I don't fear anything' huh?" Kevan asked stupidly as Bebe clutched him. "I thought you didn't get scared of anything?"

"I'm not scared!" The screen showed a boy with a bag over his head literally getting beaten with a stick. Kiara buried her face in Christophe's side as he held her tighter. "Just creeped out is all."

"Same dif." Kevan replied as he held Bebe.

"Actually, no it's not." Kiara argued back.

"_Lo que._" Kevan replied as the scene faded into black and white.

Kiara just rolled her eyes as the screen went back to color. Soon after, Christine told the driver to take her to the cemetery.

"_You think that's the phantom driving?" _Everyone who saw the movie before all slapped their foreheads. "_What? You know I'm an idiot!"_

"Aye-aye-aye." Kiara shook her head. "_Nous n'avons pas su que vous étiez stupide aussi._" Kiara thought and her brother, sister, and Christophe snickered. "_De l'autre côté, pourquoi seriez-vous un idiot?_" The three snickering burst into laughter.

"_What's so funny?_" Kenny asked as the three continued to laugh. ''_What'd you say?"_

"Like I'd tell you." Kiara retorted.

"_Damien what'd she say?_" Kenny asked the demon.

"She said - " A hand was slapped over his mouth. He glared at Kiara and she glared back.

"Don't ruin my fun!" She told him. She took her hand off him and he continued to glare.

"Sheesh, he asked." Damien told her.

"_Yeah! What if you said something offencive!"_

"Dude, how would you know?" Kiara asked him.

"Kenny, just shut up and sit down, Kiara quit teasing him, you three quit laughing, it wasn't _that _funny anyway." Damien ordered. The three on the floor, crumpled with laughter, got up and sat down in their normal spots. "It wasn't funny. Period."

"_Vous êtes énonciation qui parce que vous n'avez pas un sens de l'humour._" Christophe told him as he wrapped his arm around Kiara.

"Actually, I find it hilarious, I just don't want to laugh." Damien told them as they sat back down.

"You think it'll ruin your image?" He nodded. "Hmph, like we're going to tell anybody. Right sis?"

"Right." Kiara agreed with her brother as Christine was going to sing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. Karma sat up straight as she sang the song.

**(Author can't type in song because her friend is borrowing her DVD and she didnt write it down. If it hadn't been for that, she would put it in)**

Karma sighed as the song finished. "You know, I never thought that a song could be this upsetting."

"Yeah. When I first saw this movie, Cappy saw that I was a real human." Kiara said.

"Oh yeah huh. Cappy thought you were some weird-ass alien that didn't have any feelings, didn't she?" Kevan asked. Kiara nodded. "So, when she forced you to watch this movie, she figured out that you were a human being?"

"Yup. That's Cappy for ya." Kiara leaned back onto Christophe's side. "No wonder whenever I fell she would just point and laugh." She sighed. "Poor kid."

A knock was heard at the door. "Damn." Kiara got up and answered the door. A girl around the same age as her wearing a light blue beanie, a dark blue shirt underneath a black jacket, and dark blue jeans was looking at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a chick named Kiara. Have you seen her?" The strange girl asked.

"You're lookin' at her." Kiara leaned in the doorway. ''What do you wa-AAH!" She was hugged in a matter of seconds. She tried to pry the girl off, but it didn't work.

"Kiara! Man I missed, bitch." The girl continued to squeeze her. "It's been _way_ to long since I've seen you!"

"Do I know you?" Kiara asked.

"You don't remember me do you?" The girl asked. Kiara shook her head as the girl let go. "Holy crap! You realize that you're going to be killed for that right?"

"You can't threaten me. I'll kill where you stand."

"It's me! Cappy! Remember! I moved ten months after you did! Don't you remember?"

_Flashback_

_Kiara put a box into the moving truck and wiped a tear from her eye. She was moving to California, for reasons unbeknownst to her. "Well, I guess this is good-bye." She turned to face her and her little sister._

_"I guess so." They hugged and Kiara rubbed Rachel's head. "Take care kid."_

_"Goo!" She shouted._

_"We'll miss you bitch." Cappy told Kiara._

_"I'll miss you too hoe." Eventhough they were eight years-old, they cursed like a guy who lost his money on a bet:Frequently._

_"I'll try and call." Cappy waved as Kiara got in the car in front of the truck._

_"Ditto."_

_"Bye." The car started up and drove off._

_"Relax sis. We'll make new friends in California." Kevan told his twin. "Besides, you'll forget her in the next few days."_

_"I will never forget Cappy."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh shit." Kiara blinked. She looked at Cappy and hugged her. "I can't believe it. You're back!"

"Hell yeah! I was coming to see the town for memories sake when I decided to see if you came here again."

"Hey Kev! Come here for a sec!" A groan was heard and then steps.

"It'd better be - " Kevan looked at Cappy. "What are you doin' here!"

"Visiting." She replied with asmirk as his jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, you're attracting flies." He shut his mouth.

"How'd you get here?"

"I _do _have a lisence you know." Cappy rolled her eyes. "And I thought Kiara was insane."

"Hey!" Kiara protested as she moved out of the doorway to Cappy. "Okay prepare for insanity. Brace yourself." Cappy just shrugged. They reached the TV room and everyone stared at Cappy. "Guys, this is Cappy; Capp, these are the guys." She introduced them. "That's Christophe,"

"_Bonjour._"

"Damien,"

"Yo.''

"Pip,''

"Hello!"

"Kenny,"

"_Awoo!"_

"Kyle,"

"Hey."

"Stan,''

"Hiya."

"Wendy,"

"Hi."

"Ike,"

"Hi there."

"And you remember Karma."

"She does?" Karma asked.

"Damn, you grew!" Cappy shouted, rubbing the girls head. "Next thing ya know, _I'm _gonna be the one that has to look up!"

"Hmph, yeah right." Karma smiled anyway.

"_You're kinda cute!_" Kenny told Cappy.

"Thanks?" Cappy said, unsurely.

Kiara whispered in her ear, "He just flirts with everyone, relax." The girl relaxed only a little.

"Um, want to sit down?" Kyle asked as he scooted over.

"Sure." Cappy sat down in the space he cleared. Kiara sent him a glare that clearly said 'Do anything, I'll kick your ass bitch'.

Kiara sat back down next to Christophe and he wrapped his arm around her. He pushed play and 'Don Juan' came on. "Hey, we're doing 'Passe Le point de non-retour'." She whispered to the boy next to her. He nodded and his finger was on the audio button for quick language switching.

"_ . . . No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy.  
No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

Cappy slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Kiara, remember this part?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Quit laughing it wasn't funny!" Kiara blushed as she yelled.

"What wasn't funny?" Stan asked.

"We were talking on the phone right, we were both watching Phantom of the Opera at this part, and I called Passarino Parrasimo." Everyone started to crack up. "It wasn't funny okay! I was nine!"

"Well it was still funnier than shit." Cappy said.

Christophe quickly changed the language to French.**_(Mind you, during this, it will have the same actions as the movie)_** He got up off the couch with Kiara when Erik started to sing:

_Tu es ici  
La ou tout est folie des sens  
La ou bien des Brebis  
Sur l'autel s'offrent sans lutte  
**he put a finger to his lips  
**__Sans lutte  
__**He took it off  
**__Tu m'as suivi  
Pour m'offrir d'imossibles danses  
En toi-meme deja tu succombes a moi  
Sans resister tute livres et succombes a moi  
Ta volonte failblit  
Ton corps se tend  
**He looked at Kiara  
**__Tu te donnes  
Te donnes  
Passe le point de non-retour  
Nos mains se cherchent  
Le grand moment arrive:Enfin l'etrernte!  
Passe les liens du coeur, du sang  
Pourquoi te battre?  
Abandonne aux  
Exces l'ultime enceinte  
Vers quel enfer affluerons-nous?  
Parviendrons-nous jusqu'a saporte?  
Quel grand brasie rest la pour nous seuls?  
Passe le point de non-retour  
Plus rien a craindre  
Les sens triomphent et le coeur  
Reste sourd  
Au bord du point de non  
Retour_

Kiara took a deep breath as Christine started to sing:

_Nous avons dit  
Tous les mots restectueux des lois  
Tous ces mots, bien appris, chassons-les  
Dans le nuit noire  
Nuit noire  
Je suis ici  
Sans savoir tout a fait pourquoi  
En moi-meme deja J'imagine  
Jes mais surma pean. Je te cederai sans lutte  
Je nai plus peur du tout  
__Mon corps se tend  
Je me donne  
Me donne  
Passe le point de non-retour  
Non n'hesitens plus  
Qu'eclate enfince draine de la passion  
Passe l'idee**(its supposed to have an accent mark)**du bien, du mal  
Il fautque l'heure sonne!  
Va-t-on Jouaer des ce soir  
__A l'unnison?  
Quand donc la feur s'offrir-t-elle?  
Le sang va-t-il bientôt rugir?  
Deja je sen les flammes  
Sur moi. . ._

They head towards each other as they sang together:

_Passe le point de non-retour  
Plus rien a craindre  
__**Christophe pulled her into his embrace  
**L'enfer battra  
Pour nous de ses tan bonrs  
Après le point de non  
Retour _

Everyone in the room started to clap and cheer. "Holy shit! I didn't know you were good at being a soprano!" Cappy shouted.

"You learn something new everyday." Kiara replied as she and her boyfriend sat back down as Christine took off the Phantom's mask. "After you told me I sounded like Carlotta, which I'm still offended by, by the way, I locked myself in my room for the next three years, practicing."

"It's true." Her siblings sighed in unison.

"Damn, I hope you aren't offended by something so small anymore." Cappy muttered, not catching the other girls attention.

A cellphone rin went off and everyone searched their pockets, except for Karma and Ike. "It's mine." Kiara said as she answered it. "Speak to me."

"Kiara, it's Mathew."

* * *

What is this? A cliffhanger? I totally suck.

Stan:Yup, sure do!

Me:Shut up! You aren't supposed to agree with me!

Stan: Okay, first you yell at me for not agreeing with you, now you're yelling at me for agreeing with you? You must be on crack.

Me:No! . . .Not yet anyway.

Peoples! Review! I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW!(hey that rhymed!)

Here are the translations!

_Finalmente----_Finally

_Más la molestia y yo tendríamos que matarle.----_Anymore annoyance and I would have to kill you_.  
_  
_Nous n'avons pas su que vous étiez stupide aussi. De l'autre côté, pourquoi seriez-vous un idiot?----_We did not know that you were stupid too. Other side, why would you be an idiot?  
_  
Vous êtes énonciation qui parce que vous n'avez pas un sens de l'humour----_You are stating which because you do not have a direction of humour

_bonjour----_hello (Le duh!)

_Si nous avons besoin de quelqu'un nous obtiendrons thérapie----_If we need someone, we'll get therapy

_Soyez gentil----_Be nice

_Bon excusez-moi----_Well excuse me


	9. I don't have a good name for thissun

Here's the chappie! I don't own anything so don't ask!

* * *

"M-m-m-mathew?" Kiara stuttered as she stood up. 

"Yeah, got a problem?" He asked on the other line.

"A big one." Kiara took her ear off the phone and covered the speaker. "Kev, we got a big problem here."

"Why's that?" Kevan asked.

"They're back." She replied.

"Who's back?" He asked stupidly.

Kiara slapped her forehead. "Who did we leave behind?"

". . . . . . . . . shit."

"No duh." Kiara went back to her cell. "Where are you?" There was a mumble on the otherside of the line. "You're back in Cali?" A small answer was heard. "Ha! We're not!" Another mumble. "Oh, really?" Mumble. "Damn. Sucks to be you!" An angry mumble. "Don't tell me to shut up! I''ll kick your ass!" A shouted mumble. "Fine!" She slammed the cellphone closed and shoved in her pocket.

"What was that all about?" Karma asked.

"They're back. I don't know how, but they're back." Kiara started to bite her nails. "Well, on the plus side, you get to see your boyfriend Karma." She smirked at her sisters blush.

"He isn't my boyfriend." She mumbled, cheeks still red. "Just my friend."

"Suuuuuure he's not." Stan rubbed her head, ruffling up her hair.

"He's not!"

"So, does he know you guys are here?" Damien asked.

"I don't know. He's back in California, so that's probubly where everyone else is." Kiara started to pace. "This is bad, so very very bad."

"Kiara calm down, it isn't that bad." Kevan told her.

"Oh I beg to differ." She told him as she stopped pacing. "I can just imagine the look in Zuko's eyes when he sees me. 'We're no longer a couple so hah!' Then he'll start laughing and the teasing. Not that I won't kick his ass, but still, I can't."

"Why not?" Pip asked.

"Cause he's got a kid. If that kid grows up without a father, Katara will go after me with a butcher's knife!" Kiara ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, how long is the plane ride here?" Kyle asked.

" 'Bout two hours from Cali, but I heard the airport in the backround. So if we think of a plan we only got - " Kiara checked her watch, "about an hour and twenty minutes."

"We got plenty of time." Stan said.

"Wait a second, back up." Kevan intervented. "Why are they at the airport if they have Lilo and Appa?"

" . . . . . . I'll kill them if something happened to them." Kiara fist clenched and her other hand twitched. "Murder them in their sleep." Kevan took a step away from her.

"Anyway, we got to think of a plan." He started to think. "Okay I got something."

"CoughStupidCough." Kiara coughed. Everyone chuckled and Kevan glared at her.

''No. Just wait and see if Zuko does something stupid, _then _attack him. You'll have a good alibi for Katara. Payback."

"That's so stupid it just might work!" Kiara agreed as Kevan frowned at her. "But do you think Katara will buy it?"

"Sure she will! If she doesn't, . . . . we'll get to that later." He patted her back.

"Dude, she sounds like a whore from what I've heard." Cappy stood up. "I mean, she made out with you," She pointed to Kevan, "and had sex with your boyfriend." She pointed to Kiara. "I wouldn't have any relationships with either of them if I were you two." She crossed her arms.

"We don't anymore." They replied in unison.

"Good." Cappy sighed. "Was it true love you guys had, or were you guys just acting on a crush?"

"A little of both actually." Cappy chuckled slightly.

" 'Cause I just remembered when my little sister had a crush."

"She's a little young to have a crush isn't she?" Kiara asked. "I mean, don't girls her age not like boys?"

"She's eight. I remember you crushing on someone when you were eight, so don't tell me anything!" Kiara blushed and looked away. She started to innocently whistle as Cappy continued her story. "He was a good kid, decent, had nice parents, you know, every girls prince charming." She explained as everyone sat back down in their spots. "Had two older siblings. Brother and sister, 25 and 15. She had _such _a huge crush on him. Oh my God.'' She rubbed her head. "His name was Joesph. He was in her class and she wrote in her diary that she would just stare at him and not pay attention."

''Oh no, you're reading her diary now?'' Kiara sighed.

"Yes! I regret nothing, I was worried for my little sister! Her grades started to steadily drop, and once our parents found out she was in _so _much trouble."

"Like grounded for three weeks or a month?"

"A month." Everyone winced. "Yeah, but thats not all. You see, she was invited to a party he was having, so she snuck out and asked me to cover for her." Kiara sent Karma a look. "She told me not to follow her becuase she 'was old enough'." She made a face. "No she was not! I followed and told my parents I was at a party and that Rachel was asleep. I walked over to the party and saw that Joesph's older sister was having a party as well, so I pretended to just be going to her party." She ran her hands through her hair. "When I saw my little sister, she was," Cappy coughed, "She was being bothered by Joesph. I was going to go tell him to fuck off, but I waited to see if he was going to do anything funny. Once he tried to put his arm around her, I went into action."

"Oh, like a certain someone at a certain party?" Kiara hinted to her little sister. Mentioned girl just innocently whistled.

"I went up to the kid that was hitting on my little sister." Cappy coninued. "I told him to back off of my little sister or face the consequences. He asked me what I was going to do about it. I punched him in the face and told him again to back to _fuck _off my little sister." Cappy scratched he back of her head in thought. "Never heard from him again. Or my sister for that matter."

"Ouch." Kiara winced. "You mean you and Rachel haven't talked to each other since?"

"Nope." Cappy shook her head. "She should be thanking me! I saved her from getting her ass beat by our parents!"

"I know what you mean." Kevan and Kiara looked at Karma. She twiddled her thumbs, not looking at her siblings.

"I got a picture of her on my cell." Cappy took her cellphone out of her pocket and threw it to Kiara. "It's my wallpaper."

Kiara opened the cellphone and gasped. "Are you sure that's her?" She asked.

"That's my baby sister."

"But," Kiara blinked at the picture, "She's GOTH!"

"Hey lemme see!" Kiara tossed the phone to her brother and he opened it. "Damn! She's scarier than you Kiara!"

"Is not! No one's scarier than me!" Kiara crossed her arms. "Someone scarier than me? Phhff, that's _real_ funny."

"You know, if you went goth Kiara, you could rule on fear." Kevan told her.

"You think so?" Kiara asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Cappy agreed. She thought for a second then shivered.

"Hmmm." Kiara started to rub her chin in thought. "That gives me an idea.''

"Oh lord save us." Cappy rubbed her forehead. "Kiara, if you rule the world, can I have Iceland?"

"Why do you want Iceland?"

"I just do alright." Cappy stated with a shrug.

"Whatever." Kiara rolled her eyes. "Even if I _try _to rule the world, Cartman will beat me to it.''

"How do _you _know that?" Wendy asked.

"If he can get me arrested twice in the same week, he can rule the world a'ight."

"You were arrested?" Cappy gasped at Kiara's nod. "Holy shit. What _else _have I missed?"

"Just the guy incident." Kiara waved it off.

"That's it?" Kiara nodded. "You guys don't have interesting lives do you?"

"Hey, James gave us a _very _interesting life, okay." Kevan told her.

"Who's James?" Cappy asked.

The twins were silent. If they said 'our dad' it would sound awkward to Cappy. She didn't beleive that parents should beat their kids like that. "He's, a . . . . . you could call him a relative." Kiara said.

"What type of relative?"

"Damn, you just get to the point don't you?"

"Who. Is. James." Capp asked more feircely.

"Their dad." Stan answered this time.

"Stan!" The twins shouted.

Cappy groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Brilliant. My friend has an abusive father, great." she sarastically said.

Kiara checked her watch. "It's five fourty, we have until seven to plan."

"Just kick his ass if he doesn't first." Cappy replied from her spot.

"That could work."

"Wait, I have a brilliant idea." Kevan said as he stood up with his sister. "Challenge him to an Agni Kai."

"What's an Agni Kai?" Everyone besides the siblings asked.

"Brilliant Kevan! Only one problem though."

"What's that?"

"HE'S GONNA WHOOP MY ASS!" Kiara shouted.

"oh yeah." The boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey before I forget." Cappy searched through her huge pockets. "I brought you something bitch."

"What'd you get me hoe?" Kiara asked. Something landed in her hands. "Hot Cheetoes?"

"Yup. New York Hot Cheetoes! They're the hottest item known to man!"

"Are you serious?"

"They even say on the ad that if you don't spew fire from your mouth you get your money back!"

"Holy shit." Kiara pocketed the bag of Hot Cheetoes. "I'll save them for the Agni Kai. Maybe with a little help - "

"A little cheat is more like it." Kevan mumbled.

" - I can win this thing!" Kiara was hopeful this thing would work. If it didn't . . .

**At six twenty-five . . .**

Everyone had gone. Only Christophe and Kiara remained. Reason why Kiara was there is because she had passed out on the couch and Christophe promised on his life that he would take her home. Reason why Christophe was there, it's _his_ house!

"Kiara." The boy tried to wake the girl up. "Wake up, _mon ange._" He gently shook her shoulder.

"But Cappy, I don't think Orlando Bloom is sexy." She muttered in her sleep before rolling on her side.

Christophe rose an eyebrow at her sleeping form. He leaned over her and watched her. "Kiara, wake up." He whispered in her ear. She stirred so she layed on her back, but didn't wake up. He rolled his eyes. Slowly leaning down, he captured her lips with his. He felt her starting to wake up. He pulled away from her and she opened her eyes. "About time you woke up, _mon ange._" He told her as she yawned and stretched from her spot.

"I was having a good dream." She rubbed her eyes.

"So I 'eard." Kiara looked at him. "You said you don't zink Orlando Bloom ees sexy."

"Well, I don't!" Kiara protested. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nozzing, _mon ange._"

"Suuuure." Kiara rolled her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and she stopped complaining. He slowly crawled on top of her, not breaking the kiss. He pinned her hands above her head and broke the kiss.

"_Mon ange, J'ai quelque chose à admettre._" He told her.

"What?"

"When you came to my 'ouse during ze Canadian war, and I saw you and your friend, I knew zat one day we would be togezzer."

"Are you serious? Or it is just some pick-up line?" She asked skeptically.

"_Non,_ eet ees true. Besides," He nuzzled his face into neck and whispered in her ear, "You were ze only one who brought a watch."

A blush stained her cheeks. "_Il était juste une coïncidence._"

" 'Ow do you know eet was not fate?"

"You hate God." Kiara retorted.

"Point taken. But - " before he could answer, a small scratching sound was heard at the door. The teens both groaned and Christophe went to open the door. He found that it was a cat. "Kiara, somezing ees wrong. Come 'ere for _une moment_." He called.

"What is it?" She looked down and saw the cat enter the house. "Oh, that." Kiara looked at the cat and noticed that you could see her ribs, but her stomach was big. "Fuck."

"What?" Christophe asked.

"She's pregnant." The cat fell and layed down on the carpet. "Fuck, I need some news paper. Now!" The boy ran to get the paper and Kiara rushed to the cat after she closed the door. "It's gonna be okay girl. Everything's gonna be fine." She started to scratch behind the cat's ear. The cat didn't object, but didn't lean into her hand either.

Christophe came back down with a box. He put it down and Kiara noticed that it had a small blanket in it. "I like cats okay!" He shouted as Kiara gave him a look. She placed the cat in the box and the cat meowed.

"Sorry." Kiara pet her head and she felt the cat tense. "Here comes one, brace yourself."

**Fifteen minutes later . . . **

"Aren't they adorable?" Kiara asked the boy beside her. The cat had given birth to five cute kittens.

"Yes, but that whole birzzing zing, not so much." He shook his head in discust.

"Well, that's how cats give birth." Kiara scratched the moms head. Now she could tell that the mother liked her, she was purring. "Aw, she likes me."

"_I _like you more." He purred in her ear. She blushed slightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her sitting form to his. She stopped scratching the cats ear and she watched her kittens.

"What's the deal with you and cats anyway?" Kiara asked him.

"I fucking 'ate guard dogs, but cats I love." He shrugged. She thought for a moment.

"That's understandable." She agreed.

"Good." He kissed her ear.

"If I didn't bring my watch, would you still be with me?" Kiara asked the boy next to her.

"Of course I would. Why _else _did I geeve you zat cigarette? Eets my way of saying 'I like you'." He tightened his grip around her.

"I guess you're right." She sighed and rested his head on his shoulder. She checked her watch. "Well, I have forty minutes to plan, you think I should just wing and see what happens?"

"Yes," He kissed her hair, "I do. Besides, zis ees a chance to show me off."

"Christophe!" She laughed; he laughed with her.

"I'll wear my 'ottest bikerz outfeet." He smirked at her.

A soft meow was heard and the teens noticed that the kittens along with the mother were huddling together to go to sleep. "Well, what are we gonna do with these cats?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know." Christophe scratched the back of his neck.

Kiara's cellphone started to ring. "Hold on." She reached into her pocket. She opened. "_What?_" She asked. A mumble was heard on the other line. "Oh, really?" Mumble. "Damn. Alright, meet me in front of the mayors office, we'll talk there." Mumble. "Oh, where do you want to meet then?" Series of mumbles. "Stark's Pond?" Mumble. "Okay, whatever." She hung up her phone and turned to her boyfriend. "They're at the airport and they're coming."

"Go ahead and meet zem, I need to change." He stood up then helped her up. "I'll call you when I'm going to come." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay. And please, don't wear anything too drastic, it's just my ex-boyfriend." The boy quirked a brow but didn't say anything. "I'll meet you at Stark's Pond."

* * *

When Kiara arrived at Starks Pond, everyone; meaning Kevan, Bebe, Karma, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Cappy, Kenny, Cartman, Pip, and Damien; were already there! "Okay, what the _hell _did I miss?" She asked. 

"I brought them here, again." Damien said without looking at her frown.

"_Lo que_." She rolled her eyes and went over to her brother.

"So, are you still a virgin?" He casually asked her. As an answer, he was slapped hard upside the head. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his head.

"If I told you once, I've told you a million times." Kiara's temper started to flare a little. "I'm saving my virginity until my wedding night."

"Sor-ry, shit. You were gone for a while so that's what I guess. Either that or Kenny's starting to rub off on me." He stated as he continued to rub his head. "You know that hurt." He added.

"You should watch what you say then." Kiara crossed her arms.

Kiara's watch started to beep for seven PM when nine figures appeared over the hill. Kevan stopped rubbing his head and walked to the front of the group with Kiara and Karma. "Well, this is it." They softly said in unsion as they clasped hands with each other.

Iroh, Aang, Toph, Mathew, Ty Lee, Sokka, Azula, Zuko and Katara came into view. In Katara's arms was a small bundle, their baby. Once they were in front of everyone, an eerie silence fell over the crowd. If it were a western film, a tumbleweed would've crawled by and a wolf would howl.

"Kiara." Zuko broke the silence.

"Zuko." She replied.

"Kevan." Katara said, the baby softly snoring in her arms.

"Katara." He replied.

Aang rushed over and hugged Karma. "I missed you!" He told her as they spun. The girl laughed as they stopped.

"I missed you too Aang!" She replied as she hugged him back tighter.

The twins smiled at their younger sibling. "Hello you three." Iroh greeted with a bow.

"Nice to see you uncle." The three replied with a bow as well.

"Oh wait! Introductions!" Kevan shouted.

"Right." Kiara cleared her throat. "Behind us is our huge group, others are with us, but they had previous engagements.Anyway, Damien's the one in black,"

"Yo."

"Pip's the British one,"

"Not French Dammit!"

"Bebe's the blondie,"

"Hiya!"

"Cappy's the one with the blue hat,"

"What's up?"

"Kyle's the one with red hair sticking out of his hat,"

"THERE IS!"

"Cartman's the fat one,"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG-BONED!"

"Kenny's the one with the orange parka,"

"_Howdy!_"

"Wendy's the one with the purple,"

"Hi."

"Stan's our cousin next to Wendy,"

"Hey."

"And us you know." Kiara gestured to herself and her siblings. She checked her watch. _He should be here any minute now._She thought to herself.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mathew asked her.

"My watch." Kiara sent him an evil look.

"Well, I like silence and everything, but it's starting to get on my nerves." Katara said at last. "Come here for a second Kiara." Kiara blinked and walked up to the other girl.

"Yeah, what?" Katara pulled her away from everyone else as they talked.

"I wanted you to meet my son, Suoh." She told her as she showed her son to her.

"Wow." Kiara whispered. "He's adorable."

And that he was. He had tan skin, golden eyes, and a small birth mark underneath his left eye. "He mostly takes after his father." Katara whispered.

"I can see that."

"Ty Lee says he's going to be a water bender."

"How can she tell?"

''She can tell your chi by looking at you(So i've heard). She can also tell your mood by reading your aura."

"Awesome." Kiara smiled as the baby reached up for her. "He looks like my neighbors kid back in Cali."

"Want to hold him?" Katara asked.

"Why not? And don't worry, I had to change Karma's diapers, I know how to hold a baby." Katara handed Suoh to Kiara. "He's so tiny."

"He was born that way." Katara shrugged.

A ring went off and Suoh began to cry. "Shh, everythings fine little one." Kiara told the baby as she handed him back to his mother. "My cellphone, sorry, I got to take this." The girls went back to everyone else as Kiara answered her cellphone. "Speak to me."

" 'Allo, _mon ange_." The voice replied on the other line.

"Hey. You coming or what?" Kiara asked.

"I'm on my way, I'm just looking for my 'elmet."

"Oh no, you aren't coming on your bike are you?"

"Yes." He replied, something in his voice sounded offended or something.

"A bike?" Mathew almost burst into laughter.

"Shut up Matt!" Kiara snapped at him. "It's a Harley!"

"Oooh, someone's being protective!" He taunted.

"Don't test me Mathew, I'll get off this phone right now and kick your - !" Kiara was cut off by a hand slapping over her mouth. She stopped and her face dropped when she looked at her brother. She licked his hand and it automatically came off.

"EEEWWW!" He shouted, wiping his hand off on his pants. "Gross! Kiara spit!"

"Oh hush." Kiara went back to her phone. "See you in a few minutes then?" She asked.

"You bet." Christophe replied, an engine revving in the backround.

They both said quick goodbyes and hung up. "Hey Kiara, was that your boyfriend?" Karma taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kiara shouted, a blush visible on her face.

"Sure do act like it." Kevan smirked. Kiara growled at him. "Shutting up."

"Good little brother." It was her turn to smirk when he looked like he was going to explode.

"Everyone under fourteen cover your ears." he said through clenched teeth. Aang, Karma, and Toph covered their ears. Katara covered her baby's ears before Kevan went off on Kiara.

"**_I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING LITTLE FUCKING BROTHER! I'M YOUR FUCKING TWIN! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUBBORN SKULL OR ELSE!_**" He was panting by the time he was finished.

"Are you done?" Kiara asked. She was comepletely ufazed by his outburst.

"Yeah." He panted.

"Good." She pat his back and told everyone to unplug their ears. Since Toph was blind though, Iroh unplugged her ears.

"I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary Kevan." Iroh chuckled at the boy.

"You have no idea." The twins muttered in unison.

An engine was heard and everyone looked over in the direction. A guy on a motorcycle was seen and the girls and Kenny swooned. The guys all looked at him. He blinked and took his hood off since he figured the Avatar characters wouldn't understand him. "What? I'm bi." All the guys except Aang, Pip, and Damien shuddered.

The boy on the motorcycle got off and took off his helmet. He was wearing a leather black biker jacket - in other words it had chains on the pockets - black jeans, and had black gloves without fingers on them. The girls and Kenny whistled appreciatively.

"What?" Christophe asked as he walked over. "Zis old zing? I've 'ad eet for years."

"You never wear it." Kiara crossed he arms over her chest.

"Eet was in ze back of my closet okay." He shrugged.

Ty Lee walked over and looked Christophe up and down. She smiled and told him, "You're an Earthbender."

"I'm a what?" He deadpanned as she backflipped over to Mathew. "What did I meess?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Kiara told him. She jerked him down and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later."

He nodded and she let him go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Not your boyfriend huh?" Mathew smirked. He was answered by a snowball in the face.

"Only we can tease our sister about having a boyfriend." Karma readied another snowball with her bending. "Right Kev?"

"Yup." Kevan nodded as he wrapped his arm around Bebe.

"Why aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Christophe asked Kiara.

"The only reason why I deny it is so they don't start teasing me." She whispered back.

"Oh." The two were silent as Kevan and Karma threw snowballs at Mathew and he threw more back to create a snowball fight.

"Brilliant." Kiara rubbed her temples. "We need to find a hiding spot." The boy nodded and took her hand. They ran behind a park bench and readied several snowballs.

Two figures crawled over with them. "You don't mind if we join you do you?" Pip and Damien asked.

"Nope, not at all." Kiara replied as Christophe handed her a snowball. She peeked over their bench and saw several snowballs in the war. She threw one in the direction of the war.

"You won't win this Kiara! Neither will you Kevan!" They heard Sokka shouted.

"I beg to differ!" Kiara shouted. "The son of Satan is on my side!" She threw another snowball into the war.

"Ah!" A small shout was heard followed by a smack of snow. "You're gonna pay for that!" Azula's voice was heard, a million snowballs being chucked following.

Damien started to throw snow into the war. "So Christophe," Mentioned boy looked up as he handed Kiara a snowball. "You're an earthbender."

"Apparently." He replied.

"You have no clue what that means do you?''

"_Non_."

"It means that you can bend Earth like I can bend fire." Kiara sent another snowball and smiled when she heard a smack.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just stomp your foot really hard." Damien told him after Pip handed him a snowball.

Christophe stomped his foot. All that really happend was just a tiny earthquake. "Like zat?"

"Yup, except try to focus on lifting the earth." Kiara threw _another _snowball. She came back down to the ground as one sailed over her head. It had bit of earth in it, so Kiara figured it was bended by Toph.

Christophe consetrated,and hit the ground with his fist. A boulder was lifted out of the ground. "Kiara?" He asked.

"What?" She asked. She looked at him and saw what he was staring at. "Oh! my man's an earthbender!" She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, but he was still confused about the whole bending thing.

"Okay, we get it." Damien ducked a snowballl and sent several others. "Enough with the love already!"

"But Damien they look so cute together!" Pip told him.

"Whatever." He muttered.

The snowballs suddenly stopped. "What gives!" Kiara shouted, not leaving from behind her barrier.

"We surrender! The baby needs changing!" She heard Zuko's voice. Come to think of it, a loud baby's cry could be heard.

She peeked over the barrier and noticed the parents were leaving with uncle Iroh. "Damn. That's leaves us with my brother and sister, the match made in hell, my brother and sister's boyfriend and girlfriend, my worst enemies, oe of their girlfriends,and Cappy and Kyle." Kiara muttered. "Well, while we're on a time-out, let's move to a different hiding spot."

The group started to combat crawl over to the tree area of the park. They each got behind a different tree but stuck together. "WAR'S BACK ON!" Kevan shouted and snowballs were being thrown again.

Kiara cellphone went off and it gave out their position! The snowballs stopped as she answered it. "Yes? OH! HI Aunt Sharon!" Kiara said as she dodged several snowballs.

"Time for you guys to come home." Sharon said on the other line. "And bring Stanley as well."

"But aunt Sharon - !"

"Not buts! Get back here now!" Kiara groaned.

"Alright aunt Sharon, see ya in a few." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket with her hot cheetoes. "I gotta go guys. I hope you can hold up the fort while we're gone." Kiara made a fire barrier around herself as she walked onto the battle feild.

"We'll do our _damndest_." Damien told her as he threw another snowball into the war.

As Kiara walked out, the snowballs stopped. "Guys," She said as she put the barrier down, "We have to go home." Three groans were heard as three sets of feet went over to Kiara. "Just got the call."

"Damnit." she heard Kevan and Stan mumble.

"Well, we'd better go."

"HAHA! YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO HOME!" A snowball hit them, no doubt it was from Cartman.

"SHUT UP FATASS!" They shouted back.

"I DON'T HAVE TO YOUS SONS OF BITCHES!" He called back. As another snowball came hurdling toward them, Kiara cancelled it out with a fireball about the same size.

"Leave. Us. The HELL. Alone." Kiara said, in a painfully calm voice. Stan and Kevan winced, if he said anything else, bad things are going to happen.

"I don't have to if I don't want to!" Cartman shouted back.

Kiara started to steam. "Cartman, you are on thin ice, make me mad and hell will need to be payed." She said, her face slowly turning red.

Cartman stood from his spot and walked up to her. "What are you going to do about it bitch?" He asked.

"HEY!" Mathew stood up. "Only _I _call her bitch dumbass!"

"STOP IT!" Kiara got between the boys. "You!" She looked at Cartman. "Quit being an asshole! You!" She looked at Mathew. "I don't care if anyone calls me a bitch!" She looked at both of them. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR SPOTS AND STAY THERE!" She shouted. They both ran back to their spots an hid.

"Damn dude, when she gets angry she gets _pissed_." She heard Damien whisper.

"Indeed." She heard Pip whisper back.

Kiara turned and left the scene, her siblings and cousin following close behind.

* * *

Once they got home, they went to their rooms. The only reason why they were called home is to do their homework, and they finished it in school. But Sharon heard none of that.

"Just get to your rooms! And I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the next two hours!" They were about to protest, but Sharon didn't want to hear it. She just pointed to the stairs and told them "March."

She heard broken parts of mumbles; such as "unfair", "injustice", and several, "this sucks".

Once in her room, Kiara layed on her bed and started to think about stuff. Not anything specific, just stuff.

Then, she had a flashback of eight years ago.

_Flashback_

_" 'Allo?"_

_"Hi." Stan whispered to the French woman. "We need to speak with The Mole."_

_"I'm sorry, Ze Mole ees grounded. 'E Can't come out and play." The woman waved a finger._

_"What!" Cartman shouted._

_"He's a kid!" Kyle shouted as well._

_" 'E said very naughty zings about God." The woman scolded._

_"Ouch." Kiara and Cappy looked at each other._

_"Well, can we just talk to him for like five seconds? Please?" Stan asked._

_"Well, alright. Christophe!" _

_A young boy came to the door as soon as the woman was gone. He had a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark brown pants, and gloves with no fingers. A shovel was on his back and a plain look on his face._

_"Hi. Uh, we were going to rescue Terreance and Phillip from the USO show and we were just - " Stan was cut off by the mole grabbing his collar._

_"Shh! Who are you! Who sent you?" He questioned._

_"That Gregory kid. He said you could sneak us in." Kyle interjected. The mole looked at him._

_"Are you telling me that you intent to break into ze USO show, feeled wiz zousands of soldiers, and break out Terrance and Phillip?" he asked._

_"I thought it was pretty stupid idea too." Cartman said._

_"It's not like _you _thought of anything." Kiara grumbled._

_"What'd you say, punk!" Cartman asked her._

_"I didn't say a word!" Kiara replied._

_"Did too!"_

_"Damn, you're worse than my brother." Kiara shook her head and sighed._

_"I AM NOT LIKE YOU STUPID TWIN!" Cartman immediately regreted what he said _(AN:That's a big suprise, Cartman doesn't regret anything) _as Kiara's head shot up with a fierce look in her eyes._(AN:Oh)

_"What did you say about my twin?" Kiara asked dangerously._

_Stan and Kyle pointed and laughed at Cartman. "You're gonna get your ass whipped!"_

_"Uh, deed I meess somezing?" The mole asked, looking from Kiara to Cartman._

_"Just one pissed off moment." Kiara didn't look away from the fatboy._

_"Man, that was cool though." Cappy grinned at her friend.  
_

_"Bastard." Kiara told him._

_"Bitch - AAHH!" His V-chip shocked him. Kiara started to laugh._

_"Man, I never get tired of that." She wiped her tears of mirth and stopped laughing. "I'm done. I'll shut up now." She chuckled slightly and sighed._

_The Mole walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "Hmm." He whispered thoughtfully._

_"What?" Kiara asked, not breaking her eyes from his gaze. "Do I have something in my eye?"_

Non_." He said. He took her hand and placed something in it. "Who are you guys anyway?" He asked as he tore his gaze from Kiara to Stan._

_"We're La Resistance. We want to save Terrance and Phillip and stop the war and stuff." Stan explained._

_"I can't 'elp you, I grounded in my room for ze next zree days." The Mole sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth._

_"So are we." Kyle said. "Our parents think we're home right now."_

_"Why are you grounded?"_

_"Why? Because God hates me zat's why. 'E 'as made my life miserable. So I call 'im a cock-sucking asshole, zen I get grounded."  
_

_"Life sucks don't it?" Kiara asked._

_"Eet's a beetch." He took a drag from his cigarette._

_"So will you help us?" Kyle asked him._

_"Very well." He leaned back and looked to see if his mother was close by. "Meet me een ze backyard een five minutes. Viva La Resistance. We'll show God that we're not gonna fucking take anymore of - " He was cut off by his mother._

_"WHAT EES ZAT? CHRISTOPHE GET EEN 'ERE!"_

_"Coming mozzer!" he replied as he went back in the house. Before he shut the door, he handed Stan a sheet of paper and whispered that it was the supplies needed. He shut the door._

_"Hey, what'd he give you?" Cappy asked Kiara as they left the house to get the supplies needed._

_"I don't know." Kiara slowly opened her hand. "A cigarette?"_

_"Apparently."_

_"I'm eight! I can't smoke!"_

_"SHH!" Cappy placed a hand over her mouth and gave a nervous smile to the boys in front of them. They shrugged and continued to walk. Cappy took her hand off her friends mouth. "You _can't_ let them find out. If you do, the teasing and taunting will start!" _

_"You're right, I guess." Kiara kicked the ground and continued to walk with her friends._

_End Flashback_

Kiara blinked herself out of her flashback as she heard something outside her window. She stood up and went to open her window. Once she opened it, she saw a figure sitting on a branch, his chocolate eyes looking straight at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Sure." The person stood up on the branch. "You deedn't come back. We were getting worried." This time, a French accent was apparent in his voice.

"Sorry Christophe." She helped him into her bedroom through her window. "My aunt said we have to spend two hours here, and it's only been," She checked her watch, "An hour. Damn an hour already?"

"You deedn't notice?" The boy chuckled. "What were you doing in 'ere all alone?"

"Reminiscing." They both sat on her bed. "Remember when we first met?"

"Yes I do." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I saw zat you 'ad a good soul. Azide from zat, you 'ated Cartman, zat gave more points in my book."

They both shared a laugh. "Remember the good 'ole days?"

_Back to the flashback_

_"Ich. Muß. Mit. Meinem. Bruder. Sprechen." Kiara strained to remember what she needed to say in German. She was talking to her dad over her cellphone, and he commanded that she needed to learn German, just in case she took an international job._

_"Hier gehen Sie." her father replied._

_"He got you speaking German again?" Stan asked._

_"Kein Scheiße sherlock." Kiara told him._

_"Huh?" Stan asked, confused._

_"She said no shit sherlock." Cappy translated as they headed over to The Mole's place again, but this time to the backyard._

_"Kiara?" A voice on her cell asked._

_"Kev? Thank God! You aren't dead yet!" Kiara shouted._

_"Nope, not yet." She could tell he was smiling. A loud smack was heard on the other line._

_"German only!" She heard her father shout._

_"Wo sind Sie?" Kevan asked._

_"Ich habe ehrlich keinen Anhaltspunkt, was die Adresse ist." She replied._

_A branch on the tree broke as The Mole landed on the ground. "Let's go." he told them. He looked over at Kiara. "Who's she talking to?" he asked._

_"Her brother."_

_"Gut muß ich gehen, ich anrufe Sie später." Kiara hung up the phone after a quick "Auf Wiedersehen."_

_"What was that all about?" Stan asked._

_"I was just talking with my brother. Is that a crime now?" Kiara asked._

_"I meant the whole 'other language' thing."_

_"You act as if I was speaking alien." Kiara smirked at her cousin. "It was German. My dad wants me to learn it incase I take an international job." Kiara scoffed. "Please, I'm gonna be a creative writer."_

_"Can we get going now?" Cartman asked impatiently._

_"I don't give a crap." They headed for the USO show. "Shit, like _I _want to let Satan and Saddam Hussien rule the world." She grumbled as she kicked the snow._

_Cappy and Kiara were in the back as they walked. "Are you okay Kiara?" Cappy asked, worry evident in her voice._

_"No." Kiara replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "My dad is forcing me to learn several languages that aren't related to me in anyway, my brother was forced into the army to prove himself 'worthy', my mom's going to raise hell - "_

_"Calm down!" Cappy shook the girls shoulders. "Don't turn into Tweek, okay, just don't. I don't think I can handle another one."_

_"You guys hurry up!" Kyle shouted._

_"Coming!" They caught up with the boys._

_"What were you two doing? Making out?" Cartman asked. In responce, his foot was stomped on. Hard. "OW FUCK-AAAH!" He let out a string of curse words that got him shocked by his V-chip._

_"Well, don't fuck with me then bitch." She walked around him. "All I have to say is he deserved it."_

_"ARE YOU WEARING CLEATS OR SOMETHING!" Cartman shouted. _

_She lifted her shoe; she was in fact wearing cleats. "Oops, these are my bro's shoes." She chuckled nervously and blushed._

_" 'OOPS'! DAMMIT - AHHHH! I _HATE _YOU GUYS."_ _Cartman shouted as he held his foot._

_"We hate you too Cartman, we hate you too." Kiara grinned at the boys suffering._

_End flashback_

"Zose were your brozzer's shoes?" Christophe asked.

"Yes. I forgot I had them on." Kiara blushed. "I can't beleive I didn't notice either. My brother has big feet."

"Ouch." Christophe started to laugh. "And you just grinned like a madwoman."

"What can I say, I'm a sadistic little freak." She shrugged.

"You are not Kiara." He gently kissed her.

"Sure I am!" Kiara exclaimed as the kiss broke.

"You are not." He grinned at her look. "No matter what you do, I will still say you are not." He crossed his arms with a defiant look on his face.

"We'll see about that."

_Back to the Flashback_

_"Zis ees ze USO show, where zose military beetches intend to kill Terrence and Phillip." The Mole told the group._

_"Oh my God." Kyle whispered._

_"God? He ess ze biggest beetch of zem all." He got a new cigarette and put it in his mouth._

_"We have to hurry, we rendevous with the other kids at ten." Stan said. Kiara and the mole checked their watches._

_"That's gay, we only have twenty minutes." Kiara mumbled._

_"You do realize by doing zis we could be grounded for two, perhaps even zree weeks?" The mole asked._

_"We're willing to take that risk."_

_"Zen let's go."_

_End flashback_

"Okay! Okay! I geeve! You _are _a sadistic freak!" Christophe shouted as Kiara tickled him.

"You promise?" Her hand crawled underneath his shirt to tickle his stomach.

"Yes! You're a sadistic freak already!" he shouted. She stopped tickling him and smirked.

"I love it when I get my way." She said as she got off the boy. "Absolutely love it."

"You are insane." Christophe told her as he sat next to her on the bed again.

"I love you too." She joked as she kissed the tip of his nose.

_Flashback continuence_

_"Be careful not to touch zis wire." The Mole told them as he broke barbed wire with his wire cutters._

_Cappy and Kiara looked at each other. They went over to a peice of wood connecting the fence together and Kiara cupped her hands as she kneeled down on one knee. "What are you two doing!" Kyle shouted as he crawled under the wire._

_"Taking a shortcut." They replied. Cappy put her right foot on Kiara's cupped hands and she lifted. Cappy was on the other side in no time._

_"What about you?" Stan asked Kiara._

_"Don't worry, I have a way over this. Nothing can keep out Kiara Martinez!" She put a foot on the wood and pushed; the spikes of the shoe was in in a second. She put the second cleat on and slowly climbed up the peice of wood._

_Cartman got his hand stuck on a barb in the wire. "Ow! Mother fuc- Ahh! Fuck! EEEIII!" Stan slapped a hand over his mouth. Cartman stopped cursing and they both got out from underneath the wire._

_Kiara jumped down from the peice of wood. "Nice." Cappy said as they did a little secret handshake thing._

_"Eef you two do not mind, we 'ave to get going." The Mole gestured over his shoulder to the USO show._

_"Yeah yeah we get it." _

_End Flashback_

Christophe nibbled affectionately on Kiara's ear and she blushed. "I love you." He whispered in her ear heatedly. She thought her heart stopped beating.

"What?" It came out as a squeak as he layed them down and he crawled on top of her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear again.

"_Je t'aime aussi, mais peux je vous faire confiance?"_ She asked him in his native tongue.

" 'Ave I ever geeven you a reason not to?" He asked her, eyebrow raised.

"No, but - " he put his finger to her lips.

"Not a word, _mon ange_." He kissed her passionately.

_Dude, this guy is turned on._Kiara thought. _What did I do though?_

A knock was heard on her door. "Kiara, time for dinner." Randy said through the door.

"Alright uncle!" She called back. She waited until the footsteps of her uncle were unheard. "You'd better go." She told the boy on top of her.

"Alright." He kissed her and stood up. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." The boy lept out the window onto the tree and climbed down, not catching anyone's eye. She stood up and fixed her clothes. She walked over to the door and opened it when she was eye to eye with brown eyes. "Oh. Hi Kev!" She nervously waved.

"I saw that you had a visitor." He told her simply.

"why would you think that?" She asked as she sweat-dropped.

"If I were you, I would be kissing my ass right now." He smirked at the girl.

"Why would you want to blackmail you're own sister? Your twin even!" Kiara asked.

"Because that's what siblings do."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Oh well, I guess Uncle Randy and Aunt Sharon could find out you had a guy in you room with the door closed." He examined his finger nails.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell Christophe to stop bugging you when you're at home." He told her. "That's why I asked uncle Randy to go get you, he won't go in your room without asking! Aunt Sharon would just knock and walk in because you're both chicks!"

"Dude, I'll talk to him okay." Kevan nodded and let the girl walk out of the room. "Why do you care?"

"Becase mom told me to watch over you, she told me not to let you get hurt or let you make stupid desisions." He stopped walking and looked at his twin. "Eventhough you're the oldest, I still have to watch over you, I _am _the man of the family now."

"Yeah right." They both laughed as they headed down the stairs to the table. "Hey,I think Capy and Kyle are getting close." Kiara nudged Kevan. "If you know what I mean."

"EW! GROSS!" He shouted as he covered his eyes. "Bad mental images."

"Eh, as long as he don't hurt her feelings, I approve." Kiara shrugged.

Kiara's cellphone went off. "Sorry." She answered it. "Speak to me."

"Please save me!" Someone cried on the other line, clothing rustling in the backround.

"Who is this?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara! Help me!" the voice was familiar this time.

"Cappy? What's wrong?" Kiara was worried for her friend.

"Bad girl." Suprisingly Kenny's voice was heard. "Talking on your cellphone before sex." He sighed and the dialtone was heard, but not before a final scream.

"Grab your jacket Kevan. We need to visit Mr.McCormick." Kiara told him as she grabbed her own coat.

"Why? What's wrong?' Kevan asked as he struggled to catch up with his twin as she threw open the door and ran out and down the street. "Wait up Kiara!" He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Me:Cliffy! Will Kiara and Kevan get to Kenny's place in time to rescue Cappy? Tune in next time for another exciting episode of:

'DANCE WITH ME?'!

Stan: Shut up, just post this stupid chapter and leave the readers alone. (Looks at readers) sorry, she just had a tall glass of tea, she's hyper.

Me:My mom says when I grow up I'm going to be a coffee drinker!

Tweek: Ahh! How'd I get here?(twitches)

Me:I don't know.(crosses fingers behind back) Tweek, can you do the ending for me?

Tweek:GAH! Fine!(twitches)

AHH! REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITHOUT FLAMMING! AHH! I DON'T LIKE FIRE!

SaintFan out ;P

P.S. Translations!  
_J'ai quelque chose à admettre---_I have something to admit

_Il était juste une coïncidence---_It was just a coincidence

_Auf Wiedersehen---_Goodbye

_Ich muß mit meinem Bruder sprechen---_I must speak with my brother

_Hier gehen Sie---_Here you go

_Kein Scheiße sherlock---_No shit sherlock

_Wo sind Sie?---_Where are you?

_Ich habe ehrlich keinen Anhaltspunkt, was die Adresse ist---_I honestly have no idea what the address is

_Gut muß ich gehen, ich anrufe Sie später---_Well, I must go, I will call you later

_Je t'aime aussi, mais peux je vous faire confiance?---_I also love you, but can I trust you?


	10. Revenge

Hiya people! Here's the cliffhanger release chappie! Hope you like it!

* * *

Cappy did her damndest to escape as Kenny tried to remove her shirt. He was already in his boxers, and he was getting her clothes off. She was literally tied to the bed, with no way to escape. 

"Now now, must you be so uncooprative?" Kenny asked her hungrily.

"Yes, any minute now Kiara's gonna come and she's gonna kick your ass!" She shouted as she continued to try and release herself. "Damn, where'd you get this rope?"

"Zuko gave it to me, said it might come in handy one day since he figured out I was poor." He shrugged. "He must've thought I looted." He slowly crawled on top of her again.

"You just wait Kenneth!" Cappy struggled still, "Kiara will come any minute now! And she's going to kick your ass!"

"We'll see about that." He crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Kiara knocked on the Delorne's door. "Why are we at your boyfriend's place?" Kevan asked. 

"He has weapons." Kiara replied shortly.

"What does that have to do with - oh." Kevan understood as Christophe opened the door.

"What ees eet, _mon ange_?" He asked Kiara. Kevan snickered in the backround.

"My angel?" He asked as he held back his laughter. They couple glared at him and he shut up.

"What kind of weapons do you have?" Kiara asked, smiling sweetly.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Kenny is going to rape Cappy." Kiara's eyes went from sweet to worried rage. (AN:You know when you get really scared about something and you start to get angry? that look)

"Well, I _do _'ave several items. Come een." The twins entered the house and Christophe closed the door behind them. "What are you looking for?"

"Anything that's looks threatening, but doesn't hurt that bad. Like a paintball gun." Kiara explained.

"Okay, be right back." Christophe went upstairs.

"I like him better than Zuko." Kevan told her as the other boy was out of sight. "He has control over his temper, he looks as though he really loves you and is not just using you, he's not bald, - "

"He loves me." Kiara whispered.

"What?" Kevan asked.

"He told me that he loves me. He wasn't faking it either!" Kiara grinned at her brother. "Do you know how great it feels?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." He smiled back at his twin. "Me and Bebe are close."

"I think my hearts been mended after it was broken Kev." She hugged her brother.

"Ditto sis." He pat her back.

But what the twins didn't know, was that Christophe was listening at the top of the stairs. He was grinning like a madman; he was accepted by Kevan, he just needed to get accepted by Karma and Stan and he was clear to ask her out.

He went down the stairs, quickly wiping off his grin, and handed Kiara the paintball gun. "Eet looks like an M16, 'e will be scared sheetless." He told her.

"Kick ass." She examined it. "I'll give it back as soon as I can." The twins thanked him and left the house.

* * *

Cappy held back a moan as Kenny kissed down her neck. "You're going to get it Kenneth." She told him. "Just wait and see." 

"Well, before that happens, let's have some fun." He smiled devilishly at her.

But just as he was going to undo her belt, the door burst open. "Back off my girl." Kyle hissed.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Kenny asked. Kyle moved aside and Kevan and Kiara walked in. "Shit."

"Damn straight, now get off my hoe bastard." Kiara told him. Kenny slowly got off Cappy. Kiara motioned with her head to Kyle. He rushed over and cut the ropes holding her with his pocket knife. "You need therapy?"

"No. You came in time." Cappy replied as Kyle cut the last rope holding her down.

"Good." Kiara turned back to the boxer boy. "Someone's gonna get in trouble." She said in a sing-song voice as she cocked her gun.

"You wouldn't." Kenny told her as Kyle and Cappy embraced.

"Try me, boy." She hissed dangerously. She aimed her gun at Kenny's chest. "Say nighty-night." She pulled the trigger.

"AAH!" Kenny shouted as a paintball hit him square in the chest. "What?" He put his fingers in the paint. "A paintball? Why did you - ?" Kenny looked back at Kiara. She grabbed him by his hair, since he only had on his boxers, and made him look her in the eye.

"McCormick, mess with her again, it will be a _real _bullet in your chest." She threw him down to the ground. She turned to Cappy; she had her shirt back on and was crying into Kyle's shirt. "Are going to be okay Cappy, want me to call your parents?"

"No." She sniffed as Kyle stroked her hair. "The last thing I need is a lecture on 'you could've used birth control'."

"Damn, your parents are bitches now aren't they?"

"Yes, why do you think Rachel went goth?"

"I don't know." Kiara shrugged and she looked back at Kenny; he had all his clothes on again. "You fuck with her again, I swear, I will use my bending against you."

"I know." Kenny sighed. He left the room, as well as the house, muttering "I was so _close._"

"Thanks you guys." Cappy lifted her head from Kyle's shirt. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Suffer?" Kiara joked.

"Maybe." Cappy played along and laughed.

"Come on, you can stay with me until you feel better." Kyle suggested.

"Thanks."

"Let's go, our parents are probubly worried sick." Kevan gesture over his shoulder for them to leave.

"Kyle, a word?" Kiara asked. The Jewish boy nodded, he knew what was coming. As soon as Kevan and Cappy were out of the room, Kiara gave Kyle a word of advice. "Try to talk her into something she doesn't want to do, this will be a _real _gun." She pointed to the paintball gun in her hands. "Trust me, I have resources that can get me real guns too."

"Christophe wouldn't give you a gun to kill your own friend." Kyle waved off her threat.

"Okay, then beleive _this_ threat." She grabbed his collar. "Make her do anything she doesn't want to," She put a lit up fist close to his face, "This will up your ass, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked.

"Fuck I love it when people call me that." Kiara grinned and blew out the fire on her hand.

They walked out of the room and the house to find Kevan and Cappy waiting. "Ready to go?" They asked.

"Yup." The other two replied. The four of them walked back to their homes.

* * *

"No no no! It's jump kick spin! Not jump kick!" 

"Sorry but this is complicated!" Zhao shouted back to Satan.

"Alright, try it again." Satan told him.

Satan was teaching Zhao new firebending moves, and, to be perfectly honest, Zhao SUCKED! Zhao fell to the ground. "DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Come on! You have to practice if you want to beat Kiara!" Satan just blew his sons cover. Damn.

"I never said it was Kiara." Zhao looked up. "Who told you?"

"I'm Satan." He replied. "I know all." It must've worked, since Zhao didn't press the matter.

"Now, try harder!"

* * *

**The next day at fourth period . . .**

"Alright children, I graded your papers from yesterday, and I am thoroughly impressed!" Mr.Garrison exclaimed. "I knew that you would do well on a gross assignment!"

"Says you." Stan muttered, gagging slightly at the memory of the dead frog.

He passed back their papers, smiling a huge smile.

A folded sheet of paper landed on Stan's table. He looked around and saw Kiara looking at him. He took it and unfolded and read it:

_He acts as if we haven't gotten good grades since elementary school!_

_-Kiara_

He silently laughed and scrawled something back. He folded it back up like a football and prepared to flick it to Kiara. He quickly flicked it as Mr.Garrison walked over. He placed a sheet of paper upside down on his desk, not noticing the paper football. "Here you go Stanley."

"Mmhm." He lifted up the paper and looked at it. B-.

Kiara caught the football in mid-air, Mr.Garrison not noticing. She opened it and read it.

_I know. I mean, it's like he takes for idiots or something._

She held back her laughter as Mr.Garrison gave her paper back, along with Kevans's, who was sitting next to her. They both looked at their papers, A's. "Very good you two." Mr.Garrison told them.

"Awesome." They did a secret handshake thing.

**At lunch . . .**

"Hey Kev?" Kiara asked her brother. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah Kiara?"

"Do you mind telling the guys that I'm gonna sit at the new kid and loser table?"

"Of course not." He replied. "Why are you going to sit there again though?"

She stuck her thumb at the table mentioned. Pip, Butters, Damien, and apparently Tweek were sitting there, all looking sullen. "That's why."

"Oh." The group of five, the two menntioned including the three not mentioned, walked into the lunch bar area.

"Hello there children!" Chef greeted with a smile.

"Hey Chef." They replied.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"Why pretty good?" Chef was confused, their days were usually bad.

"We got our frog disection papers back." Kyle grinned. "A plus."

"B minus." Stan muttered.

"_C plus._" Kenny said.

"A." Kevan and Kiara mumbled.

"Well, that's good children." They took their lunches and headed for a table.

"Tell them." Kiara jabbed Kevan in the ribs with her elbow as she inconspicuously left the group.

"Hey guys," The three other boys looked at the male twin, "Kiara went to go sit with some other people. Just letting you know."

"Okay." They replied as they sat at an empty table. "Whatever."

"Hey guys." Kiara greeted the boys at the table. They didn't answer, but just sighed and Tweek twitched. "Are you guys okay?"

"Just fine Kiara." Pip told her, a fake smile on his face. She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least put some effort into it." She sat down next Tweek. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Butters stood up and it showed a huge stain on his shirt. "Cartman got us again." he sighed. "Meanie head."

"Ouch." Kiara winced. "Why do you guys put up with him though?"

"I don't." Damien protested. "The only reason why I don't stop him is becuase _he_ stops me from stopping him." He pointed at Pip.

Kiara sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Why do you guys let Cartman do this crap to you? You guys are human, you have feelings."

"He's stronger." Tweek twitched.

"Not the strongest." Kiara shook her head. "I'm stronger than him."

"Technically you're not, you just scare the strength out of him." Damien stated matter-of-factly. "Which, apparently is good." He pointed behind her. She turned around and saw Cartman heading for their table. "He's coming this way."

"Brilliant." Kiara rolled her eyes and turned away from the fatboy. "Let me know if he tries to fuck with us." She started to eat her lunch.

"Well, it seems as though there's fresh meat today huh?" Cartman was referring to Kiara, but he didn't know it was her. "What's with your hair?"

"I don't like it long." She replied in a different voice. The boys at the table looked at her as if she was insane, she just winked at them.

"Oh really, well I don't like it that short, you'd better fix it." Cartman told her. she stood up and turned to face him, he automatically paled. "Oh sorry, you were sitting here? I thought this was some other table, hehe." He nervously chuckled as he slowly left.

"I don't scare him huh?" Kiara asked Damien as she sat back down.

"That's it." Tweek smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He twitched as he said, "You're accepted in our group."

"Cool." She grinned.

* * *

Once Kiara got home, she dialed Christophe's number. " 'Allo?" He answered. 

"Hey." She replied.

"Can I meet you at Starks Pond in five minutes?" He suddenly asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" She got worried.

"I just want to talk to you about somezing."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Is it a special occasion or something?"

"_Non,_ just come een what you are wearing."

"Okay, bye."

"_Au revoir._" They both hung up and Kiara put her Saints hat on.

"I wonder what he wants." She left the house with a quick goodbye to her family.

"Something stupid I'm sure."

* * *

Kiara turned her Saint hat backwards on her head as she sat on the edge of the frozen pond. It was solid ice, but she didn't know why no one was skating on it. 

She looked at the sky, not a cloud in the blue at all. She layed back in the snow and put her hands behind her head so as not to knock her Saint hat off her head. She decided to doze for a while and she closed her eyes.

After the five minutes she was asked to wait, she heard snow crunching in the backround. "_Mon ange?_" a familiar French voice called.

"Over here." Kiara raised a hand and set it on fire as a flare. "Dozing."

She heard the crunching come closer until it suddenly stopped. "_Mon ange, _I 'ave somezing I need to tell you." She felt him crawl over her. "And please, don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" Kiara opened her eyes at the boy on top of her.

"Well," he was worried about how to tell her, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you love me right?"

"You know I do."

"Well, last night," he gulped, "I got a call from Gregory, I 'ave anozzer mission." He braced himself for the yelling.

But all he felt was lips on his. He unsurely kissed back. Once the kiss was over, Kiara smiled at Christophe. "I don't care, as long as it's what you want to do, I'm happy for you. I love you." She kissed his nose. "Just make sure you come back alive and in one peice."

"I 'ave to leave in zree days, I'll be gone for about a month, eef my mozzer comes back 'ere, tell 'er I went on a chool trip. Okay?"

"_Juste soyez sûr de garder en contact avec moi._" She smiled at him.

He grinned and kissed feircely. Her hat fell off her head as she kissed back. Just as he was going to pin down her wrists, a call of "_Hell yeah! Make-out session!_" broke their kiss and they looked up. Kenny waved at them and put his hood so they could see his grin. "What? I'm just watching your every move cause Kevan payed me twenty bucks to do so." he sat down and rested his head on his hand.

"He WHAT!" Kiara shouted. "Hey Kenny, I'll give you twenty five to stop watching me."

"DEAL!" She searched through her pocket and fished out twenty five bucks.

"And here's an extra five to tell him this." Kiara took Kenny's arm and wrote something on it with her pen. "Alright?"

"OKAY!" He took his thrity dollars and read what she wrote on his arm. "Dude, I think he knows that already."

"It just hasn't gotten through his skull yet, just tell him okay?"

"Okay, anything for thrity bucks." He turned and put his hood back on. "_And one more thing Kiara,_"

"_What _Kenny?" Kiara was getting really annoyed with him.

"_Cappy's gonna kick my as later today, and you and Kevan have front row seats, just so you know._" With that, he walked off.

"Now, where were we?" Christophe asked sultrily.

"About here." She grabbed his head and forced his lips on hers.

He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and his other was free to wander. It reached the hem of her shirt and he started to fiddle with it. Kiara started to worry a little, but didn't feel the need to pull away. Once his hand brushed against her stomach, she pulled away. Before she could tell him to stop though, his cellphone ring filled the air.

"Sorry." He gently let go off her wrists and got up so that he was on his knees. "_Que voulez-vous?_"

"You know I can't understand you in French." Gregory said on the other line.

"What do you want Gregory?"

"HI GREGORY!" Kiara shouted.

"Hi Kiara." He replied.

Christophe put his cell phone on speaker. "She can 'ear you now."

"You're a bitch." Gregory told Kiara.

"Fuck you asshole!" Kiara shouted back.

Christophe sighed, they still hated each other. "Be nice you two."

"Hell no!" They both shouted.

"I'll kick your ass!" Kiara shouted.

"I'd like to see you try bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_!"

Christophe quickly changed it from speaker to normal before things could get uglier. "Gregory, you need to be nicer to my girlfriend."

"Shit, you two got together didn't you?" Greg asked.

"Yes. Got a problem wiz eet?"

"No, but be careful, she could break your heart at any time."

"She weel not, she's 'ad an experience wiz a broken 'eart, she won't 'urt me wiz one." he winked at the girl and she grinned.

"Riiight. Anyway, change of plans, you're leaving on Saturday instead of Friday, just letting you know."

"Why ze sudden change of plans?"

"I don't know, it was because of some bombing that effected the airports, just be here on Saturday."

"Okay." They both hung up. "Change of plans."

"What'd bastard have to say?" Kiara asked.

"Don't call 'im zat, and 'e said zat I 'ave to be zere on Saturday instead of Friday."

"Awesome, that means you can watch the talent show!" Kiara happily kissed him.

"Yes I can." He murmured against her lips.

"Hey, before we start," Kiara pulled away, "I'm saving my virginty for my wedding night, okay?"

"As you wish _mon ange._" They started to make-out again.

* * *

Once Kiara got home, she headed for her brothers room. She knocked and heard a muffled "Come in.". She walked in and saw Kevan reading a book called _The Great Gatsby_. He looked over at his twin and rested the open book on his chest. "What?" he asked. 

"The talent show is this Friday, we'd better go practice with Cappy." Kiara told him.

"Alright, let's get going." He stood and put his bookmark in his book before he shut it. "She gonna bring her stereo or are we gonna bring ours? Well," Kevan rubbed the back of his neck as they left the room, "Ours is back in Cali."

"That's why she's bringing hers. I called her once I got home." Truth is, she called her just before she walked in the door from meeting Christophe.

"Okay, let's go then." The twins left as Kiara told him that they were going to meet Cappy at Stark's Pond.

The door closed and Karma and Stan walked into the room from the kitchen. "How dare they not invite us!" Karma exclaimed as she shook her head.

"I got an idea for payback." Stan whispered something in her ear and she grinned.

"Brilliant Stan!" Karma rubbed her hands together and started to laugh evily.

* * *

"Alright, Cappy do you still have your same moves?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Cappy did a quick slide. "hell yeah!"

"Alright, so what are we going to practice to?" Kiara asked.

"You're the oldest." Kevan replied.

"Don't start _that _again." Kiara shook her head.

"Why can't he start that again?" Cappy was comepletely oblivious to what happpened. (read previous fic)

"You don't want to know." Kiara told her. "You really don't."

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

"Whatever." Cappy rolled her eyes. "Hey you got the time?"

"It's . . . ." Kiara checked her watch. "4:30"

"Okay, I have to be outta here in about half an hour."

"Oh yeah, you're little meeting thing with Kenny?"

"Yup."

"I feel sorry for him."

"He should fell sorry for himself."

"Hey." Kevan snapped them out of their chat. "We still have to practice for the talent show on Friday."

"_Lo que._" Kiara muttered.

"Shut up, we have to practice."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, we just sit and watch them without them noticing?" 

"Exactly Zuko." Stan answered. "Any other questions?"

"No."

"Good. Let's move then." The group of 20 left for Starks Pond to watch Cappy, Kiara, and Kevan dance.

"Zis ees going to be good." Christophe smirked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Oh, it will be great, just you wait and see Christophe." Karma told the french boy. "My brother and sister should be famous for what they do, I'm just with them because my mother forced to have" Karma used air quotes " 'Quality time' together."

"_Podemos ahora continuar?"_ Stan asked the group, irritated. They all looked at him as he slapped a hand over his mouth. "_Qué? Cómo sé español?_"

"You hung out with us so much it starting to rub off on you, that's how." Karma told him. "Apparently you can only speak Spanish when you're irritated."

"You're pretty smart Karma." Stan rubbed her head.

"I know." She grinned.

"Let's go. They're probubly in the middle of a song, we'd better get going."

"Well, let's go zen." Christophe agreed. Everyone else nodded and they headed for Stark's pond.

* * *

"_This is for the constantly accused,  
Minutely abused,  
How many of you been in my shoes before?  
Have you felt you caught the worst case puttin' up  
With his tight ass in the first place?  
Why am I flippin?  
I just bought them condoms  
I ain't use not one but there was two missin'_

_Got a new mission  
How to catch a cheater.  
If he only uses smokes you shouldn't smell refer  
If you know we don't smoke, shouldn't smell refer.  
If you catch him you should yell  
Either run up on him quietly,  
Choke him out silently  
Might sound cool but you gotta let in Irony  
So explain that just came back from a trip and I come home this?  
Please, he ain't follow the guidelines  
So forgive me your honor, but he ran into my knife five times"_

The three dancing suddenly stopped; they had heard a twig snap behind them. Cappy pushed pause on her stereo as the twins turned around. The group of twenty behind them started to clap. "Oh lord help us." Kiara muttered as she slapped her forehead.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Kevan asked.

"W-well, Karmella and Stan told us." Butters told them.

"Really?" the twins asked. "Hmm."

"Where are they now?" Cappy asked.

"BEHIND YOU!" Was shouted behind them.

"AH!" The three jumped. They landed on the frozen lake, sadly for Stan and Karma though, on their feet. "Don't DO THAT YOU GUYS!" They shouted. Cappy suddenly slipped.

"Ouch." Kiara snickered. "You okay?" Cappy glared at her. "Sorry, standard question." Kiara offered a hand.

"You guys are pretty good." Aang commented.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked.

"We thought it was obvious." The twins replied in unison, their voices montone.

"Apparently it wasn't though." Mathew commented.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Kiara muttered as she lifted Cappy off the ice.

"Thanks dude." Cappy then slowly walked over to the snow.

"Why don't you guys fall though?" Ty Lee asked.

"Gravity is afraid of me." Kiara replied.

"I'm used to ice, with a sister like her." Kevan pointed at Kiara.

"Hehehe, very funny." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." Kevan smirked at his sister. She started to get angry and her feet started to heat up the ice. "Okay, I'll stop." Kevan raised his hands in defeat. Her temper and feet cooled.

"Hey Stan," Karma whispered to Stan, he leaned down to listen, "I got an idea." She lifted her hands and started to control the ice beneath their feet. She turned it into water.

"Hey!" Kevan made a quick airball and clutched to it for all he was worth. Kiara just stood above the water. "Why aren't you falling?"

"I told you, gravity is afraid of me." She walked off the water and stood on the snow. "You never listen to me now."

"Okay, I'm scared now." Kevan shuddered.

"Good." She smirked at him.

"Seriously Kiara, you scare us." Cappy told her. "Badly."

"Like I said before, good."

"It is not good to rule on fear, Kiara." Iroh stood up and wiped the snow off himself. "If you rule on fear, the people will eventually leave."

"Might as well enjoy the power I have while it lasts." She shrugged.

Iroh just sighed and shook his head. "Teenagers these days."

"Cartman's afraid of me, that's good right?"

"Technically it is." Damien and Pip stood up next. "I mean, he doesn't bully you guys anymore."

"Yes he does." Kiara, Kevan, and Stan replied.

"Well, not so much."

"Point taken." The teens sighed. Kevan's airball disentagrated and he fell in the water. "Kev!"

His head resurfaced. "I'm okay, just cold." He told them as his face slowly started to turn blue.

"Karma, get him out." Kiara told her little sister.

She did a quick hand motion and Kevan landed on the snow between them, shivering. "I won't ask."

"Good, c-cause I-i-i'm n-n-not g-g-g-gonna a-a-a-answer." He shivered.

Kiara took his hand and slowly started to heat him up. "I'm just doing this so you don't die bro."

"I know." Kevan whispered. A figure loomed over him. "Hi Bebe."

"You gonna be okay?" She asked him.

"Just fine, hun." She kissed his cold lips.

"I hope so." Bebe told him as the kiss broke.

**Twenty minutes later . . . **

Everyone besides eight people had left. Wendy had arrived and took Stan to go make out somewhere, which left four couples alone; Kiara and Christophe, Cappy and Kyle, Bebe and Kevan, and Aang and Karma. "Feeling better now bro?" Kiara asked her brother.

"Much. I can feel my toes now." He wiggled them.

"Like I care about your toes, you think you got pneumonia?"

"No I don't think I do." He slowly started to stand up.

"Good, cause if you did, I would be in so much trouble with Aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy." Kiara grabbed his shirt to help herself up. "You think we'll do good in the talent show?"

"We'll do just fine." Kevan smiled at his sister as he wrapped his arm around Bebe. "Trust me on this one."

"Like the last time? Nuh-uh, I'm not falling for that again."

"What happened last time?" Bebe asked.

"Let's just say, people got hurt." Kiara rubbed her arm, her fire tattoo to be precise. "It left a mark that we're never going to forget."

"Oh, I get eet." Christophe then stood up and wrapped his arm around Kiara. "I'll explain later." He whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Whatever, come on, I got to meet Kenneth." Cappy took her stereo and started to leave. "And you know you have to come Kiara."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Kiara quickly turned in her boyfriends arms. "Call me later?"

"You know I will." They quickly kissed and Kiara followed after Cappy. "Damn she 'as a 'ot ass." He was slapped upside the head for this. "OW!"

"If you're going to comment on my sister's ass, do it when I'm not around okay?" Kevan told him.

"Alright, I won't." He sighed and he left with them to watch the fight. " 'Ey, 'oo do you zink ees going to win?"

"I got twenty bucks on Cappy." Bebe said. "I've seen her when we were kids, she really packs a punch."

"Sure does." Kevan rubbed his cheek. "I will never forget that."

"I don't know, I mean sure Cappy's tough and everything, but Kenny knows Satan and everything, he could possibly try cheating." Karma pointed out.

"Nah, Kenny won't cheat, even if he did Kiara will _have_ to jump in and put a stop to it." Kevan sighed. "You know how she gets."

"I only saw 'er get angry once, and zat was during ze Canadian war; she was a mere child. 'Ow much worse could she get?"

"A lot worse." Kevan and Karma replied with a sigh.

"How much worse?" Aang asked.

"You don't want to know Aang, you really don't." Kevan told the Avatar.

"We want to know." Christophe and Bebe said.

"I'll tell when the preteens leave." Kevan looked at them.

"Fine, we know when we're not wanted." Karma started to leave, dragging Aang with her. "Come on Aang, let's go see if Katara and Zuko need help with the baby." They left.

"Well, when we were fourteen," Kevan started as they walked, "We were at the beach, you know, just sun, surf, the perfect day off. . ."

_Flashback_

_Fourteen year-old Kevan and Kiara and ten year-old Karmella were throwing a frisbee to each other on the beach one day; their mother was sunbathing and their father was surfing(don't ask)._

_The wind suddenly made a furious current and their frisbee went flying! "I got it!" Kiara called as she ran to get it. Once she got to it, a shadow was cast over her. She looked up and saw that it was a lifeguard. "Can I help you?"_

"_It's _my _job to help _you_." He replied as he pushed back on the sand. "And I think you need my help with breathing." He climbed on top of her._

"_I can breathe just fine sir." Kiara told him. "KEVAN!"_

"_Your brother won't be able to help you this time. He's too far off." He pointed over her head and she looked up. Her brother and sister were both playing in the water, about twenty feet away. "So it's just you and me." He slowly started to lean in._

"_Look, I may be fourteen, but that doesn't mean I naive." She started to push his shoulders, but he was too strong. "Damn it all." She continued to push as she started kicking._

"_Not gonna work sweetheart." He was just about to force his lips on hers, when a sudden fist punched into his nose! "OW!" He rolled off and wiped the blood from his nose. "Bitch."_

"_Je peux être une chienne, mais, enfer, je ne suis pas celui qui veut embrasser quatorze filles d'ans!" She shouted at him. _

"_What?" He stupidly asked._

"_I thought you were a lifeguard." She started to kick and punch him. "But you're just someone who wants sex." She did a final blow which knocked him unconsious. "Just like all the other men out there." She quickly layed back down on the sand and screamed as loud as she could. When she stopped, the head lifeguard was standing over her._

"_What is wrong, child?" He asked her. She started to tearup._

"_H-h-he tried to r-r-r-rape m-m-me." She put her hands over her face and continued to cry._

"_Poor girl. SECURITY!" He called over his shoulder, two police officers came up; hey, even cops can have a good time at the beach too! "Take him away and take the back to her parents." He ordered._

"_Yes sir!" The left cop made the rapist stand up and he cuffed him, while the other calmed Kiara down, eventhough she was faking it._

"_Kid! You and me are going to see each other agan! And when we do, you WILL BE MINE!" The lifeguard apparently re-gained consiousness._

"_Not on your life!" The head lifeguard shouted back. He turned back to the cop and Kiara. "Are gonna be okay kiddo?"_

"_I think so." She wiped her eyes as her brother andsister ran up. "Hey Kev, Hey Karma."_

"_What did you do?" Kevan asked as he shook his head._

"_Not a thing." She smiled at him. The cop stood up and left as he saw that Kiara was fine. She smirked at the rapist lifeguard was being questioned by the other cop. "Not a thing."_

_End Flashback_

"She got someone arrested?" Bebe asked in shock. The teens were almost to the are where Cappy and Kenny were going to fight. "On purpose?"

"Yup, that's my sister." Kevan stated proudly.

"So, she 'as 'ad a record of arrests in 'er life?" Christophe asked.

"Yes, she arrested and been underarrest." The male twin grinned as they reached the fighting spot. "So, if you want to keep a clean slate of not getting arrested, don't get her mad."

"I won't, zat's for sure." Christphe put his hands behind his back as he looked for his girlfriend through the crowd.

"Well, shall we?" Kevan held out an arm for Bebe.

"I'd be delighted." She took it and they left to find Kiara.

* * *

"Alright Kenneth, let's get this over with." Cappy went into a fighting stance. 

"_I said i was sorry! What more do you want!"_ Kenny shouted.

"Revenge." Cappy replied simply.

"You two ready?" Kiara asked, she was the referee.

"Yes." they both replied.

"Begin." She put her hand down.

Kenny ran over and tried to make a few punchs, but Cappy dodged them. "Eh-eh-eh." She waved her finger. "Can't touch me." Kiara pushed play on her stereo. Cappy broke into dance.

"_Ju-ju-ju-just like the bad guy,  
From Lethal Weapon 2  
I've got dimplomatic imunity;  
So Hammer you can't sue.  
I can write graffiti,  
Even J-walk in the street  
I can riot, loot, not give a hoot,  
And touch your sister's teet.  
Can't touch me." _

Cappy started to go all freestyle as Kenny continued to fight her.

"_I'm a bigshot, there's no doubt;  
Light a fire then pee it out.  
Don't like it?  
Kiss my rump.  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump."_

Everyone; consisting of the avatar charachters, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Token, Christophe, Kevan, Bebe, Craig, Tweek, Pip, Damien, Wendy, Clyde, Timmy, and Jimmy; just watched as she started to freestyle against Kenny. "_Dammit woman! Hold still so I can kick your ass!"_ He shouted as another one of his punches missed.

"_I've been around the world  
From highland to backbay.  
It's Peter go Peter so peter yo Peter  
Let's see Regis rap this way  
Can't touch me."  
_

The song ended and Kenny fell over, panting. "_Damn bitch, you got some moves."_ He told her.

"I know." Cappy grinned. She went over and put her foot on his chest.

"1, 2, 3, YOU'RE OUT! CAPPY IS THE WINNER!" Kiara rose the other girls arm in the air.

"WOO-HOO!" Everyone shouted.

"DAMMIT!" Cartman shouted. "I'm out fifty bucks." He kicked the ground and pouted.

"That's what you get for underestimating a girl." Cappy told him with a smirk. "Remember what happened when you underestimated Kiara?"

Cartman shuddered. "Never again."

A flash of a camera made them turn their heads toward Jimmy. "A yearbook moment." He told them.

"Kick ass." Kiara and Cappy both grinned at each other and posed. Jimmy took another photo.

"This is p-p-pah, this is p-p-p-pah, p-p-perfect." He told them.

"Awesome." They did their handshake from they were kids.

"You two _still_ know that stupid handshake?" Kevan asked them as he came up.

"It ain't stupid!" They shouted. "It's a ritual goddammit!"

"_Lo que usted dice_." Kevan rolled his eyes.

"_Fluch gerades."_ Kiara replied in German.

Cappy laughed. "Same old Kiara." She slapped the other girls shoulder.

* * *

Me:Okay! This was a long one wasn't it? 

Stan:Hell yeah. (Yawns) And it's posted at 2AM

Me:Yeah, my mom's yelling at me to get off the computer, so here are the translations:

_Au revoir---_Good bye

_Juste soyez sûr de garder en contact avec moi---_Just be sure to keep in contact with me

_Que voulez-vous?---_What do you want?

_Podemos ahora continuar?---_Can we continue now?

_Qué? Cómo sé español?---_What? How do I know Spanish?

_Je peux être une chienne, mais, enfer, je ne suis pas celui qui veut embrasser quatorze filles d'ans!---_I may be a bitch, but, hell, I'm not the one who wants to kiss fourteen year-old girls!

_Lo que usted dice---_Whatever you say

_Fluch gerades---_Damn straight


	11. The party part I

. . . . . . . . . (annoyed and irritated)_Que voulez-vous?_

Stan:Sorry about her, she's just pissed because her finger's broken.

Me:If it was acctually broken, then how am I writing this?

Stan:You _do _have two hands and nine fingers left.

Me:Point taken, but still, my mom told me my finger isn't broken, but it still hurts like a bitch.

Stan:True dat.(coughs)SaintFan owns nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

Zuko:What happend to_ me _doing this?

Me:You left.

Zuko:Yeah right, you're just in a pissy mood with me ever since you made me get with Katara.

Me:Damn straight, now leave us be so we can get to work on this god forsaken chapter. Damn life sucks.

Christophe:Amen to zat.

CHAPTER READING BEGINNING IN 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!

---

Kiara sighed and turned on her side. She was currently laying on her bed and trying to get some sleep. She didn't know what was bugging her; her homework was finished, she worked her shift at the coffee shop, she wasn't neglecting her boyfriend, friends, or family, so what was bugging her so much?

Well, for one it was only 11:30, two, her brother was knocking on her door, and three, her bladder was telling her to go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to get up.

"Kiara, I have to talk to you." She heard through her door. "It's pretty important too."

"I told you a million times, guy don't get -" She had opened the door, and Kevan was grinning at her with a grin she had never seen before, a beaming one. "What happend?"

"Aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy are leaving on a business trip for a week." He told her. Her jaw dropped.

"Shut up." She replaced her jaw and started to grin herself. "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious, come look for yourself." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs; luggage holders were near the door and Sharon and Randy were putting their coats on. Sharon quickly pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and motioned for Kiara to come over.

"Here's the number of the hotel we're staying at, our cellphones, and several emergency numbers. You're in charge Kiara, please be responsible." She handed the teen the pad and she put the pencil in her coat pocket.

"Yeah Kiara, so when we come back the house better still be in one peice." Randy told her as he grabbed some of the luggage in his arms and set out to put them in the car.

"Well, our plane should be leaving in three hours, we need to get going." Sharon kissed the two teens on the cheek and took the rest of the luggage to the car. It started up and left the driveway, leaving a grinning Kevan and Kiara in its wake.

"YAHOOOO!" The two teens cheered as loud as their voices let them.

Two pairs of feet came downstairs and Stan and Karma both looked at the two cheering teens. "What's going on here?" Stan asked.

"We're here alone!" The twins replied.

The other two just stared. "What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"It means, Aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy have left the building!" Kiara shouted.

"And that means we're here without suppervision!" Kevan interjected.

"Whoa whoa, ring it in cowboy," Kiara made pulling back hand motion. "I'm still incharge here, which means I say what goes on here. I'll be right back." She quickly ran upstairs.

"What is she doing?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Kevan replied. "I'm just her twin, that doesn't mean I know what she's thinking."

---

Kiara searched her aunt and uncle's room, tearing the room apart. "Where is it?" She looked through the closet and, eventually, found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She cried. "Found the little bastard. Now where are the disks." She put the thing's strap around her neck and searched for it's disks. "Ah, here you are!" She pulled out three of them, along with two batteries. "Perfect, it's almost time. Thursday night should work."

---

"What the hell is she doing?" Stan asked. "She better not be looking for my damn lucky quarter."

"No I found it already." Karma took a quarter out of her pocket. "You left it on the table the other day."

"I wonder where it went to." He took his quater and put it in the back pocket of his pants.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "About damn time." Kevan muttered.

"Okay guys, mission accomplished!" Kiara exclaimed from on top of the stairs. In her hands, on and functional, was a -

"A cam-corder? What the hell for?" Kevan asked as she focused in on him.

"For our first time being home alone in our lives! It's a celebration!" She replied.

"You guys have never stayed home alone in you sixteen years of life?" Stan asked.

"Nope." The siblings replied. "not once." Kiara then focused it on Stan.

"Get that thing off me."

"Why should I?"

"Because my house, my rules!"

"It ain't _your _house! Besides, _I'm_ the oldest here, _I'm_ the one that has the emergency numbers, and _I'm_ the one with the camera! So _I'm in charge!_" Kiara shouted, still holding the record button.

"Okay, okay." Stan raised his hands in defeat. "But you know what would be even cooler, if we had vodka and tequila." He suggested as he nudged her. "Eh?"

"Yeah huh? And we invite everyone, including Cartman." Stan gave the female twin a look. "Hey, good blackmail material if he's drunk." She shrugged.

"Good point."

"It will be held tomorrow night since Friday's no school 'cause of the talent show. Karma, can I promise you to not come down to the party?" Kiara kneeled down to her sister.

"Well, since you _are _my only sister, what the hell?" She replied.

"Thanks. And if Kyle brings Ike because he's babysitting - again - just keep him in your room, okay?"

"Alright, but if he tries anything funny, he's out of my room." Karma then turned and trudged upstairs. "Oh and one more thing." Karma looked down stairs at the three teens, "While you were in your room, Cappy called and said to meet her at Starks Pond at Midnight. Just letting you know." She then head upstairs.

"Shit, what time is it?" Kiara checked her watch. 11:59. "SHIT! I hafta go!" She put the camera on the couch, gently, and grabbed her coat as she headed out the door.

Stan and Kevan looked at each other and headed for Karma's room. They knocked on the door and Karma answered it with a smirk. "She leave?"

"Yeah, so who _really _called for her?" Kevan asked. "I know Cappy well enough that she doesn't call to meet at midnight."

"It was someone with a 'C' name. Cappy, Christophe, I can't remember." With a smug chuckle, she shut the door.

"God our sister is sneaky." Kevan swiftly walked downstairs and picked up the cam-corder. "Well, time for bed. While Kiara is out, _I _make the rules." He turned off all the lights in the lower level of the house and headed up stairs.

"Just pray that Kiara has her house key still."

---

Kiara was walking with her hands in the pockets of her jeans; she had not gotten into her Pj's when she was laying on her bed earlier, thank God; when her hands hit something. "What the hell?" She asked herself as she took it out, it was her Hot Cheetoes. "Oh yeah huh."

She reached Stark's Pond and sat in front of the frozen pond, staring at her reflection. "Never thought I'd be here doing this again." She sighed as she opened her Hot Cheetoes bag. "Just sittin' here, staring at myself in a frozen lake." She sighed as she popped a cheeto into her mouth. "Won't find this shit in Cali." She shook her head after she swallowed. "No siree. Everything's hot there."

After about five minutes, her mouth was on fire from all the hot cheetoes she ate. "Cappy's right about these damn things." She muttered, her voice monotonous. "Although they really have no affect on me." After she swallowed her 25th hot cheeto, her mouth started to burn like Hell's fire! She grabbed her throat and coughed a little. She raised her head and fire arose from her mouth to the sky!

"You shouldn't 'ave done eet, _mon ange_." A french accent scolded behind her.

"You're lucky I'm practically dieing otherwise you'd pay for that." Kiara wheezed. "My mouth is literally on fire here!"

" 'ere," Christophe trudged up to her and made her look at him. Her lips were as red as fire and her eyes were filled with tears from coughing so much. "_Mon ange."_ He shook his head and sighed. He pressed his lips against hers in a firey kiss, literally; he felt the fire from the cheetoes on her lips.

"Mmm." She silently moaned; what was it with guys kissing her that makes her moan? But, honestly, she didn't care.

He let her lips go and smirked. "Eet sounds as zough you like me keesing you eh?" At her blush he chuckled. "Feel better now?"

"Actually, much." The firey feeling was gone, and replaced with a luke warm feeling; possibly left over from his lips.

"Zat's good." He leaned in for another kiss.

"You're the one that called earlier huh?" Kiara asked. Christophe blinked, but didn't answer. "Knew it." She smirked at him.

"So what? Your leetle seester said zat she would cover for me by telling you eet was your friend Cappie." He explained with a slight blush.

"Cappy never calls me at midnight. Mostly during the day, that's why my cellphone always off." She shrugged.

"No wonder I always get your voicemail." Christophe shook his head. "You are 'opeless"

"Meh, I do what I can." Kiara grinned up at the boy on top of her.

"It's amazing how many times you annoy me to death." Christophe teased. He kissed her cheek.

"I hate it when people kiss me on the cheek." She put on a fake scowl.

"Oh, sorry." He placed his lips on hers.

"You remember during the war, you made that stupid buttfor joke?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, I remember that." Christophe replied with a chuckle. "And after it?"

Kiara's mood saddened. "Yeah, that was one of the many times I ever was that pissed off."

_Flashback_

"_Did you bring ze mirror?"_

"_Got it."_

"_And ze rope?"_

"_Check."_

"_And ze buttfor?" Everyone went silent._

_"What's a buttfor?" Kyle asked._

"_For pooping silly." The mole answered, taking a drag from his cigarette._

"_Oh that's rich." Kiara sarcastically said. She rolled her eyes and muttered "Men."_

"_Now listen carefully, I will dig under ze stage, and wiz bedrock I will need more time. Stan and Kyle, stall the show any way you can, keep zat show going until I get ze prisoners."_

" '_Kay." They replied._

"_Cartman, over zere iz ze electrical box, you must quickly shut eet off before I return with Terrence and Phillip or ze alarms will sound, and I will be attacked by guard dogs."_

"_Okay." Cartman replied._

"_You must shut off ze alarms! I fucking hate guard dogs!"_

"_I heard you the first time you British peice of shit - Aaah!" Cartman left as he was getting shocked by his V-chip. Cappy stiffled her laughter and Kiara gave her a look._

"_What? I think pain is funny." Kiara pinched her hard on the arm. "OW!" Cappy rubbed her arm. "That hurt!"_

"_Oh, it's not funny now is it?" Kiara asked._

"_No. I think pain is funny when it happens to other people." Cappy grunted as she still rubbed her arm. "That really hurt you know."_

"_My work is done then." Kiara grinned at her friend._

"_No eet's not." The mole told her. "You two mst go wiz zese two 'ere." He pointed to Kyle and Stan. Kiara kicked the snow._

"_Damn, as if I already spend all my time with them." She stuffed her hands in her pockets._

"_Hey!" They both shouted._

"_It's true, don't tell me otherwise." Kiara smiled at them. "Not that I mind or anything, but still."_

_Suddenly, a helmet landed in front of them. "What the hell?" Kiara picked it up and wiped the snow off of it. "Feel sorry for this poor sap, eh?"_

"_Yeah." Stan and Kyle replied._

_Kiara looked at the name on the helmet. The color drained from her face and her pupils shrunk. Her hands started to shake as she handed it to Cappy. "What does the name say?" She shakily asked._

_Cappy took the helmet and read it. Her face saddened. "Oh Kiara -"_

"_Read the fucking name!" Cappy sighed and read the name._

"_Kevan Martinez." Everyone gasped._

" '_oo's 'e?" Mole asked Stan._

"_My twin brother." Kiara replied as her fists clenched. "I know what you're thinking: 'If he's your twin, why is he signed up?' well I'll tell you. My father is insane!" She gripped her head as she paced. "I mean, a nine year-old fighting in the war! God, I will KILL that man!" Kiara continued to rant as she paced._

"_Is she like zat often?" Mole asked as Kiara continued to pace._

"_Only when she's really worried." Stan answered._

_Kiara stopped pacing, getting an idea. "I'm leaving." Kiara took a pocketknife from her, well, pocket. "Come on Cappy." Cappy hesitated. "Cappy?" Kiara turned around._

"_Do you think this is really necessary?" She asked._

"_Since when is revenge necessary?" Kiara replied with a look on her face that clearly said 'come on or I will kill you'._

"_Answer the question Kiara." Cappy folded her arms and looked straight at the other girl. Everyone else did too._

_Kiara put away her pocket knife and walked up to her. "My brother is dead, if _his _blood doesn't shed, and soon, yours will." Kiara had referred to her father earlier, just clearing things up, and turned and started to leave. "I'm going, whether you come or not, Cappy. But if you don't, that's fine with me, I don't give a damn." She then took off in a jog._

"_Goddamnit. KIARA! WAIT UP!" Cappy went after the angered girl._

Damn, zat Kiara girl ees pretty 'ot, for a nine year-old zat ees._ The mole thought. "We 'ave to 'urry eef we want to make zat 10 o'clock deadline." He stuck his shovel into the ground._

"_Be careful dude." Kyle told him._

" '_Careful'? Was my mozzer careful when she stabbed me in ze 'eart wiz a cloze'anger while I was still in ze womb?" He asked. He then started to dig the tunnel._

"_Damn dude that kid is fucked up." Stan said._

_End Flashback_

"What 'appened zen anyway?" Christophe asked Kiara.

"Honestly?"

" 'Onestly."

"Well, let's just say, my accusations were wrong." Kiara shrugged.

The boy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "What _ees _eet about you zat I love so much?" He asked her.

"Well, it couldn't be my smarts, nor my looks, nor my sanity, nor any other traits in my personality, so you must just be lying." Kiara pretended to tear up. "I would say I've never felt so un-loved, but I have." She sniffed.

"Don't cry, _mon petit."_ Christophe comforted. "I can't see someone as beautiful as you cry." He ran his thumb against her cheek.

"Aw, you're sweet." She softly kissed him. "No wonder I love you back." She whispered against his lips.

"Hmm, at least we both love each other more than any other couple, eh?" He asked as the kiss broke.

"Yeah, it could get - " He put a finger against her lips and shushed her.

"Do not jinx us, _mon ange._" He smiled down at her; she giggled slightly. "You are adorable, you know zat right?"

"Maybe." She said as she bit his finger.

" 'Ey!" He wagged his finger in a scolding manner. "No biting. Since I can't bite you."

"I don't care if you bite me, I've been through worse torture." She shivered. "Trust me on that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault my dad was an idiot."

"_Non _not zat. I am sorry for not being zere so I could keeck 'is ass!" He punched a hand into his palm. "And you know I would."

"That's the only reason why I was thankful I moved, you weren't there to do something stupid." Kiara teased.

" 'Ey!" He laughed; she laughed with him.

Kiara's watch started to beep. She looked at the time. "Well, we killed about half an hour." She told him.

"Really?" He looked at his own watch. "Oh. Right."

"Yeah." Kiara remembered something. "Hey, Tomorrow night we're having a gathering over at our place, feel free to come. That is, if you want to get videotaped while your drunk."

Christophe smirked. "You Americans just can't 'old your liquor. Zat's why you get drunk."

"Fine, don't come, it's not as though I won't miss you or anything since there's no school on Friday. Don't come see if I care." She crossed her arms and pouted.

That was their first 'Shut up Kiara' kiss. He took her bottom, pouted lip between his and started to gently suck on it. The girl shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck. As hard as she tried, she couldn't prevent the moan from escaping her lips.

The kiss broke after several seconds. Christophe smirked at the girl below him. "You must love me, wiz all zose noises you make."

"Are coming tomorrow or not?" Kiara asked. "Cause if you are I'm gonna have to get more vodka and tequila. Maybe I can buy some beer from the bar down the street." Kiara thought for a minute.

"What ze 'ell, I'll come."

"Yay!" She happily kissed him.She felt his tongue graze her lips, asking for entrance. She moaned and opened her lips. His tongue met hers in a fusion of warm flesh.

---

Christophe walked Kiara home after, oh, 'bout an hour. So, it was about 1:30 in the morning; only six hours of sleep tonight.

They reached her doorstep and the kissed goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, _mon homme bel._" Kiara told him.

"I guess zat explains me." He told her with a playful smile. She faked a scowl. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. It was a revised part of a song in 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"_Yet een 'er eyes,  
All ze sadness of ze world.  
Zose pleading eyes,  
Zat both zreaten  
And adore."_

He softly sang. She had tears in her eyes. "No one has been so nice to me as you are." She hugged him tightly.

"_Mon ange,_ are you going to cry?" He felt his chest get slightly moist. He sighed and hugged her tighter. "Shhh. Do not cry." He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her in French.

---

The next morning, Kiara walked down the hall of her school, when she saw a poster for a talent show:

_**You have a talent you want to share?**_

_**COME TO THE TALENT SHOW AND SHOW IT OFF!**_

_**Listen to the announcements on Thursday morning for more information!  
**_

Kiara rose an eyebrow, how long has _that _been there?

A hand placed itself on her hip and moved upward. She gasped as soft lips caressed her neck. "Do I 'ave to ask, _mon ange_?" A voice whispered in her ear, as the hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards a muscled chest.

"Uhm, no. I don't think so." Kiara thought for a second, pretending not to know. "You couldn't be my brother or cousin, thank God, you couldn't be fatass or Kyle, Kenny I haven't seen in a week, so you must be Christophe!"

"Correct, _mon ange._" Her ear was kissed and a blush stained her cheeks. "When should I be at your place for ze party?" He asked her.

"Five. I'm gonna ask my first period too, but please, don't spread the word. If I find out you did, I'll castrate you."

"Don't even joke about zat." His grip around her loosened.

"Who said I was joking? I know the son of Satan, he owes me a favor anyway."

"For what?"

"I helped him get together with Pip."

"Oh, you're ze one 'oo mentioned to Bebe zat 'e likes Pip?"

"Maybe."

"You are pure evil."

Kiara smirked as the bell for first period rang. "I know, but that's why you love me." She turned around and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, _mon homme bel._" She waved as she left.

"I'll be waiting, _mon ange._" He waved back and headed to his first period as well.

---

"Okay, this talk, never leaves the classroom." Kiara stated simply. She was standing on Garrison's desk, her first period classmates staring up at her. They nodded and grunted. "But before we begin, Cartman, I swear to God if someone other than the people in this room asks me about the party, I will personally strangle you until your skinny."

"How are you gonna do that?" Kyle asked Kiara looked at him, a glint in her eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kiara, why would you suspect that I would do something like that?" Cartman asked her. She shot him a look.

"Don't make me answer that." She told him, plain and simple.

"Why not? What have _I _ever done to _you_?" He asked childishly.

"Okay, let's number them shall we?" She sat down on the desk and pulled out a notepad. "Got me thrown in prison,"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Pissed me off so much that I got put in Juvey because you're a plain jackass,"

"I AIN'T NO JACKASS!"

"Yes you are!" The class shouted back at him. He scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever you guys."

"Continuing, you called my mother a dirty whore, when you know _your_ mom is,"

"MY MOM ISN'T A DIRTY WHORE! YOUR'S IS!"

"Like I said, calling my mom a dirty whore, calling me a bitch frequently, laughing whenever I get into trouble, laughing whenever anyone that has any relation; as in friendship or family bonds; to me what-so ever, need I go on?"

"I get it, I get it. I won't tell." Cartman waved a dismissive hand. Something caught his wrist and he looked up into the evil eyes of Kiara.

"You'd better not. 'Cause you know what they say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

"She's right." Damien spoke up. "I remember when my first girlfriend got upset when I forgot our anniversary, I was so owned." He shook his head and chuckled.

"My heart bleeds for you, Damien." Kiara muttered, sarcastically. She turned back to Cartman. "Now, if anyone asks me about this meeting, I will have to kill you. For real."

"Yes ma'am." Cartman sighed.

Kiara looked at her twin and grinned. "Why do I love it when people call me that?"

"It gives you a sense of power, you like power. Ergo, when people call you ma'am, you get a sense of power which you like." He replied smartly.

"Oh yeah huh?" She let go of Cartman's hand.

"Okay, now, we're having a party after school, actually, not nessecarily a party, more of a gathering with booze, tequila, maybe some beer." Kiara though for a minute while she got back up on Garrison's desk again.

Suddenly, Mr.Garrison came in. "Kiara, what are you doing on my desk?" he asked her suspisiously.

"Giving a pep talk." She replied, making sure her voice held no trace of lying.

"Oh really? What about?"

"How gay Hare Krinshas are." There was a very long pause before Mr.Garrison said,

"Well alright, just don't take too long talking about it." With that, he closed the door and left.

"Wow, how'd you know that would work?" Stan asked her.

"I'm the only one that payed attention during class, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you were the only other kid besides Kyle that got an A in the third grade." Stan stuck thumb at Kyle.

"What? Don't us 'cause you ain't us!" they both shouted.

"Anyway, Garrison could be back any minute can we please get to th whole party thing!" Cartman shouted, annoyed.

"Fine, negative nancy."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She lit a fist on fire.

"Anything I wanted too. Do you have a problem with that? Or can I incinerate you where you sit?" Cartman thought for a second.

"Being called gay, being incinerated." He weighed his options.

"While he's figuring that out, I'll tell you about the party." Kiara took a deep breath about what was gonna happen. "You can drink as much as you want as long as you don't break anything or do anything that'll get us in trouble, and you'll be video taped for future references."

"Wait a minute!" Cartman interjected again. "Why do we want to get drunk if we're gonna get video taped being it!"

"So that you can laugh about it later dumbass!" Stan shouted at him.

"Ey! Don't call me a dumbass pussy!"

"STANLEY! CARTMAN! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE A MELT YOUR LIPS OFF!" Kiara shouted. They both sat down, staring at her. "Now if _anyone _interuppts me again, I swear to God, I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP! GOT IT!" Everyone in the room nodded. "Good." She went back to normal. "Anyway, we'll be playing truth or dare, but _my _version of it." She pointed herself and Kevan groaned.

"Oh God, not _that _version." He put a hand over his face.

"Yes Kevan." She sent a glare at him. "This version will include truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat." She numbered them off her fingers.

"Oh crap." She heard a whisper.

"I'll disregard that." she shook it off. "Anyway, have any objections, feel free to come to me with them, but of course they will be ignored. Any questions?" Two hands rose up. "Yes Butters?"

"D-d-do you have permision to do this? 'Cause if I go to a party that doesn't have anyone watching over it, I'll get grounded."

"Very good question Butters. The answer is yes, there will be chaperones." A groan filled the room. "Let me finish. There will be chaperones, one of them is myself and the other is out of the class room at the time."

Damien's hand rose up. "It isn't Garrison is it?" He asked.

"AGH!" She made a gagging mtion. "No, I'm saving your asses by not letting him chaperone. No, the other chaperone, and other responsible driver that's going to help me get your drunk asses home, is my BFF Cappy."

"My goodness!" Pip shouted. "Cappy is going to be there! Oh my!"

"Shut up Pip!" Everyone else shouted at him.

"Anyway, any other questions?" Kiara asked, looking among the other faces. A hand raised itself in the back. "Yes, Kyle?"

"Although my girls already gonna be there, can we bring our girlfriends or boyfriends if we want?"

"Course you can! I'm bringing mine! Just make sure they keep it hush-hush on the down low." She made a pushing down motion with her hands. "I don't want sixteen chickas rushing up to me and asking about this party."

"What the hell are 'chickas'?" Cartman asked.

"It means chicks, which mean girls." She looked at the rest of the class. "God, what a dumbass." They laughed and Cartman turned red.

"THAT'S IT!" He got out of his chair and headed for the door. "SCREW YOU GUYS! I'M GOING HOME!" He just turned the doorknob when something griped the back of his shirt collar. "What the hell?" he asked.

"You aren't going anywhere Cartman." Kiara whispered in his ear. "Not if you tell. If you tell anyone about this, you're gonna get a vasectomy the hard way." Cartman winced and covered his crotch. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently." He whispered back as he got free from her grip and left the room.

Kiara grinned like a madwoman at the door. "I love it when I get my way." She turned back to the clas, they were all staring at her, eyes wide and the guys all covering their crotches. "Mind you, I meant Cartman. Anyone else who tells, I'll just beat the shit out of you." They all sighed in releif and the guys let go of their crotches.

"Anyway, anyone else have any questions?" Another hand lifted. "What, Stan?"

"If your going to be a chaperone, which one of us is going to get the booze and crap?" Stan pointed between him and Kevan.

"Who said it was a split job? You both are!" They both groaned. "Oh stop it. I could ask you to go to Mexico and get hand made tequila." they both shuddered. "No more questions? No? Okay then, meeting over."

The end of first period bell rang and the students all gathered their things and left the classroom without a word.

---

I'm_ **so **_sorry this chapters so late! I got caught up with stuff and it was my dad's birthday so I wasn't aloud to go on the comeputer for a few days. And aside from that, my muse just got back from Florida, so I let her have a good vacation.

Stan:Will you stop ranting?

Me:Why don'tcha make me! (Stan slaps tape over mouths) (mumbles) wow he made me.

Stan:Anyway, please forgive her. So here's the ending!

Remember to reveiw and no flames! They will be trown into the tequila that the characters are going to drink! We don't want _that_ now do we!

SaintFan Out :B

P.S TRANSLATIONS!

Mon petit - - - my little one

Mon homme bel - - - My handsome man


	12. The Party part II

Okey dokey! Here's teh neeeewww chappie!

Stan:Damn, I'm gonna get drunk aren't i?

Me:Sure are!

Kiara:And I'm recording it!

Me:Get me a copy of the tape will you?

Kiara:Duh! (high fives me)

Stan:(rolls eyes) girls. (coughs) SaintFan owns nothing.

Me:Since the disclaimers out of the way, let us continue shall we?

Review this chappie and you get ten vertual cookies!

* * *

At lunch that day, The infamous group of Kiara, Kevan, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman sat at a table, talking about, well, everything and nothing. And of course, it always started with--- 

"Don't my mom a bitch, fatass!" Kyle shouted. Cartman called his mom a bitch because Kyle said that he could only go to the party as long as if she knew what was going on.

"Stop it you two!" Kiara told them."You're making a scene, I hate being stared at so shut the hell up!"

"But---!" Cartman interjected.

"No 'buts', fatass. Just shut up before I have to kill you." Kiara took a bite of her turkey and cheese sandwich she packed for lunch.

Cartman shut up, knowing she meant what she said. "So, what are we going to do about my mom's problem?" Kyle asked her and Kevan.

"Easy, I know how to forge a signature." Kevan pointed to himself. "And she knows what to write on a note concerning stuff like this." He pointed to Kiara, who was currently drinking a liquid out of her 'ACDC' thermos.

"Yup." She said as she closed the thermos again. "I've gotten enough of them to know."

"why again?" Stan asked.

"Our little sister." The twins replied.

"You see, in the past year, before we came here, she was considered the party go-er." Kiara wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Everytime she got an invitation, she's still at the age for invitations, Kevan or I would call the parents and confirm that there was a chaperone, little to no boys, no offence,"

"None-taken." They replied, except Cartman who said "EY!"

"And we made sure what type of party it was. Costume, dance, or just a party, party. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "So, you guys are going to write me one?"

"Duh! It won't be a party without ya!" Kiara joked, elbowing him slightly. "Speaking of parties, have you guys seen Kenny lately?"

"No, we haven't. Usually he would leap at a chance like this." Stan looked around the cafeteria, not spotting an orange parka anywhere. "Maybe he's sick."

"Damn right he's sick. Sick of me. That's why he ain't here." Kiara frowned, remembering what Kenneth almost did to her friend. "He's terrified, the poor, poor thing." She said sarcastically.

"Kiara, what'd you do to Kenny?" Stan and Cartman asked.

"Oh, let's see here." Kiara held up a finger. "I saved my friends dignity because he was about to rape her, and two, I have my bending, he should be scared to Hell and back."

Stan and Cartman deadpanned. "Kenny tried to rape Cappy?" Stan asked. The twins and Kyle nodded. "I'll kill that son of a bitch." Stan was about to get up when Kevan caught his sleeve.

"Settle down, we took care of it." He forced the raging boy to sit down. "So relax, Cappy's fine, Kenny's learned his lesson, and everyone's happy."

"Not me." Cartman grumbled. "I wanted to kill someone."

Kiara dropped her sandwich and turned to look at the fatboy. "Are you saying that you actually _care _about someone enough to kill one of your friends?"

"NO!" He exclaimed quickly. "I just don't want you to get angry again, if you do you take it out on me."

Kyle kicked him underneath the table and Cartman grabbed his leg, complaining that it hurts. "Damn right that's your reason, cause if you like my girl, I'll kick your ass."

"That hurt you fucking Jew!" Cartman cried, holding his leg.

"Cartman!" Kiara jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "You're making a scene! Shut up!"

"Ow." He muttered as he rubbed his side, forgetting about his leg.

"Now, I'll get to work on the paper during Lazy B's class, and i'll give it to Kevan during passing period." Kiara planned. "And Kyle, I know you have the same that I have Lazy B, so you can see what I write and if your mom will accept it. Deal?" Kiara extended a hand towards the red head.

He shook it. "Deal."

* * *

During Sixth period, Kiara took out a sheet of paper and started writing the form for the party. 

Kyle sat next to her and Mrs.Bell walked into the room, a rolled up newspaper under her arm. "Okay, so how's it gonna look? Like a form letter or something?" He asked her as Mrs.Bell sat in her chair and put the now unfolded paper over her face, snoring soon following.

"Nope." Kiara shook her head as she took out a sheet of paper and a pen. "It's going to be a 'letter' letter." She started writing something in print on it, making sure that it looked like her aunts writing. "It's just going to be a little something explaining what the party's not gonna have. Like chaperones, no alchohol, etcetra." She wrote as she spoke.

"Ah. So, this whole thing is one big lie?" He pointed to the paper.

"No, there will be chaperones, just not the ones she thinks." Kiara smirked, not looking at him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

For the rest of the period, Kiara wrote the letter, and Kyle whispered questions to her. "So, Kevan is going to sign this seventh period while we're in World History?" he asked her.

"Yup, no more questions." She had started to get irritated with so many damn questions! "I'm staring to get pissed off."

"Oh, sorry." Kyle watched her the remainder of the period.

Once the bell rang, Kiara made sure she had the note in her pocket, and slung her backpack over shoulder. She talked with kyle as they headed out the door, to their seventh period class with Mr. Garrison.

"Why do we have every other class with this gaywad?" Kyle asked her as they headed for Garrison's room.

"I don't know. Maybe he's getting it with the principal." Kiara thought aloud.

"But the principal's a chick."

"Maybe he's bi."

They both shuddered, thinking that if he was gay, then bi, he could becoming a pedophile next.

They passed by Kevan in the hall. Without drawing too much attention to each other, Kiara passed him the note and they continued down the hall to their last period.

* * *

"Here ya go, Kyle." Kevan handed him the small invitation. "I signed my aunt and uncle's name." The Jewish boy nodded and placed the paper in his pocket. 

"So I _will_ be able to go to this party?" He asked the twins.

"Duh, would we go through all this trouble if you won't be able to go?" Kiara said, a 'duh' look on her face.

"Yeah, Kyle." Stan told him. "Otherwise your girlfriend might get a little steamed that you're not there." He nudged him slightly, a joking girn on is face.

"Shut up!" Kyle's cheeks turned crimson.

"Ohhohoho! Looks like Jew boy's in looooooove." Cartman teased, putting his hands over his heart.

"Shut up fatass!" The two started to bicker and the twins and Stan sighed.

"Here we go again." they slapped their foreheads.

"What's going on?" They turned and saw a confused looking Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Suoh. It was apparent that Aang had spoken, though.

"Nothing really." Stan, Kiara, and Kevan replied. "They do this daily." They looked at the bickering duo. "It's actually pretty sad."

They two fighting stopped. They turned to look at the other three. "What?" They asked.

"What what?" Kiara blinked in confusion.

"You called our fighting sad!" Kyle exclaimed. "Just because it is doesn't mean you can make fun of us for it!"

"Yeah!" Cartman exclaimed. Then he realized what he said. "EY!"

"We weren't making fun of anyone here!" Stan shouted back.

Kevan and Kiara shook their heads wth a sigh. They motioned for the three teens to follow them. They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed them.

"So, what's up with them?" Aang casually asked as they walked away.

"Meh, just a lovers quarrel." Kiara waved it off.

"But, the three of them are guys." Zuko stated.

"Your point being?" Kiara asked.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Three snowballs hit the back of her head, along with three laughs filling her ears.

Her bending came with her anger as the snow melted from her hair. The laughter behind her slowly died to nervous chuckles, then she heard Cartman scream like a girl and heard running in three opposite directions. "The hunt is on." Her eyes glinted with anger. "I'll take Cartman, Kevan go for Kyle, you three go for Stan. Bring them to me at Starks Pond, I'll punish them there."

"You aren't going to hurt them are you, because I'm against violence." Aang told her as she started to leave.

She felt a smirk rise onto her face. "No, not physically anyway." She then walked away in Cartman's direction.

"Why does she always go after the fat boy?" Zuko asked Kevan.

"They had a, erm, bad relationship when we were younger." Kevan crossed his arms and shook his head. "They fought worse than what you guys just saw." He jerked his head to where the argument before the 'hunt' was. "It was actually pretty hilarious" he chuckled, uncrossed his arms, and headed in the opposite direction of Kyle.

"Aren't you going after---?" With her free arm, Katara pointed in Kyle's direction.

Kevan shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Nah, you guys shouldn't either. She's just going over to hang out with Bebe again." He lied. He knew she was going to visit Christophe, but he wasn't sure he should say it with Zuko there.

"And she was the blonde right?" She asked.

"yup."

"Goo!" Suoh shouted. Kevan tickled the boys' chin and smiled when the baby laughed.

"He's a cute little thing." He grinned as Suoh stuck his index finger in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Thank you." Katara gave Kevan a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, it's nothing." The boy blushed and gently took out his finger from the baby's mouth, seeing that he was asleep.

* * *

Christophe layed on his couch, staring at the ceiling, stroking the mother cat that was laying on his stomach while her babies drank from the milk bowl he put down for them. 

"What do you zink, _mère-chat_? Should I ask 'er?" He asked the cat.

She meowed and clawed his shirt once, meaning yes. He sighed and kept on petting her. "I don't know, what would 'er mozzer zink of eet?"

But before the cat could answer, a knock sounded at the door. "Sheet." He cursed. He picked up the cat, placed her on the couch in his place, and went to answer the door; he made sure that he didn't step on the kittens.

When he opened the door, before he could ask, 'Yes?' his lips were covered with another pair. He smiled into the kiss and led Kiara into the house, closing the door behind her. They pulled apart, slightly panting.

"Hey." Kiara said, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" 'ey." He replied. "What are you doing 'ere? shouldn't you be getting your party ready?" He asked.

She frowned. "Well, fine. I just came by to see you, but I can see I'm not wanted." She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"I didn't mean eet like zat." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I just meant zat I'm glad to see you." He grinned at her.

"You'd better be." She put on a fake scowl. "For your sake."

"Oh stop zat." He started to tickle her sides. She laughed and un tangled her arms from his neck and tried to make him stop tickling her. "You know I love you."

She couldn't reply since she was laughing so hard. He finally stopped tickling her, seeing tears of mirth stain her cheeks. "Sheesh, you know I'm ticklish!" Kiara wiped her eyes.

"I know, why do you zink I teeckled you? For my own pleasure?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, zen you got me on zat one." He smirked at her. "I know something you don't know." He whispered in her ear.

She blinked as he pressed his lips against her ear. "Well hell, I hate being clueless. Tell me!" She told him.

He shook his head. "_Non, mon ange._ Not yet."

"When!" She whined.

"Soon, _mon amour._ Soon." Kiara groaned.

"Aw man."

* * *

**HOUR OF PARTY. . . **

Kiara paced across the room, frequently looking at her wrist watch. She had just sent Kevan and Stan to go get the beer from the bar, fake IDs handy, and they have yet to return. Karma was in her room, sutdying for a huge test coming up in the Elementary School.

A knock jerked her out of her thoughts. "Oh please God, let it be my boys." She muttered to herself as she answered the door. She was met with a blue back and a shout of "Move will ya!" She moved to her right and Stan and Kevan came in through the door, a huge box in their arms. "Oh thank God you guys are back! The party begins in twenty minutes!" She checked her watch again.

"Well, let's see _you _carry something this heavy for three blocks!" Kevan grunted as he and Stan placed the box in front of the couch. "After we told the bar tender we were having a party, he gave us double of what we asked." The boys leaned on the box, breathing heavily.

"Well, I guess that's good." Kiara shooed the boys off the box and opened it. There was three layers of beer and there was fourty in each layer(it was a big box). "Okay, if there's 40 in each layer, and there's three layers, that's 120 beers. Including the three crates of tequila and five crates of vodka, we have. . ." She started counting on her fingers.

"That's over two hundred, sis." Kevan told her as he stood. "Okay, we got just enough time to get out the table and feed Karma." He looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I'll heat her up a hot pocket." Kiara went into the kitchen. "Me being the firebender I am."

Kevan and Stan shrugged their shoulders and went to the hall closet to search for the table.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER . . .**

A knock sounded at the door. Kiara came down stairs as the boys pulled out 50 drinks and placed them on the table. Kevan answered the door as Kiara rushed back up stairs to get the camera.

"Damien! Hi! You brought everyone with you, huh?" Kevan asked the son of Satan as he and his party of people entered the house, Cappy holding a cup of Tweeks coffee. "What's with the coffee cup, Cappy?" He asked the teen as she looked around for her friend.

"I don't want any liquor, so I brought my own drink." She held up the coffee cup and took a sip. She twitched slightly, but she didn't pay it any mind. "Good coffee." She kept on drinking it and left the boy standing there with the door open.

"Oh Jesus." Kevan sighed as he closed the door.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Kiara came down the stairs with the cam-corder. "How's everyone doin' tonight!"

Silence. "Great!" Butters and Pip replied in unison.

"Fuckin' fantastic!" Cappy shouted, twitching while she raised her coffee cup.

Kiara blinked. "Alright, who gave the bitch coffee?" No one answered. "I just want to know, who gave the bitch coffee?"

Tweek raised a shakey hand. "I did. Gah!!" He twitched.

"That's all I needed." Kiara rose her hands in defeat. "One thing, WHY?"

"She said she wouldn't drink any liquor at this thing, so my dad gave her a cup of coffee."

"ooh." She nodded, understanding. "Well don't just stand around! Grab a beer and make a circle!"

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER . . . AGAIN . . . **

"So then I told her, 'Bitch, leave me the fuck alone!' and the next thing I knew, I was naked in a bed with an arm over my stomach!" Clyde said, like a drunk idiot. Kiara was holding down the record button as this was said.

"Dude, why does everything bad, always happen to guys?" Kiara turned to Cappy, who was still twitching from the coffee she had.

"gah!" She imitated Tweek.

"Hey! That's _my_ line!" Tweek protested before taking a sip his Budwieser. For the moment, he was calmer than usual. Kiara turned the camera to him.

"You're calm, Tweeker. What, are you calm when you're drunk?" She asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Tweek took another sip of his drink.

"Hey!" Wendy wiped her mouth with her hand. "Let's play truth or dare again!"

"Hell Yeah!" Was chorused around the group. Kiara just rolled her eyes and looked at the battery power. It was full of power.

"Oh crap. Guys the battery is low, I'll be right back with a new one." Kiara quickly stood and took her finger off the recording button. What she didn't know, was that she had held in for so long, that it was still recording.

"Aw, Kiara. Last time I checked the battery was full!" Kevan said, before taking a sip of his beer.

"And how long ago was that, twenty minutes?" Tweek asked him. "I'll keep watch over everyone. Go get a battery." He made a hand motion and she smiled at him.

"Gah! Me too!" Cappy nodded her shaking head as Kyle wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was just a little tipsy.

"Just get your ass up there and back down here before I kick you in the nuts!" Cartman exclaimed. He was currently laying on his back, a bottle in his hand half empty.

"I'm a girl, nutsack!" She told him as she left upstairs out of sight.

She went into her aunt and uncle's room, and started searching the closet.

* * *

Downstairs, a knock was sounded at the door. Tweek, being the only sane one, stood up and answered the door. "Oh, hello Christophe." He turned and let the frenchman into the house. "Nice night, eh?" 

"_Oui_." Christophe looked the boy up and down as he took his coat and placed it on the coat rack. "What 'as you so calm, Tweek?"

"I'm drunk." He shrugged. Christophe nodded, still not getting it.

"Oh. Where ees Kiara?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She's upstairs, getting a new battery." He gestured to the stairs. "But a fair warning, she might be in the smallest bit tipsy. She's had a drink." He gestured to Kevan's beer bottle, chapstick was on it.

"I'll watch for eet." Christophe started heading the stairs.

"Oh and Christophe!" The frenchman rolled his eyes. "Pull up your pants, your boxers are visible." He blushed and pulled up his pants.

"God, what a dumbass." Kevan shook his head. "He's going to be raped." He sighed as Wendy asked Cartman 'truth or dare'.

"Truth." He answered back.

"Why did you hate Kiara so much when we were little?" Wendy asked, being as serious as she could. Everyone practically leaned in to hear the answer.

"Because she was always so perky when we were little, it drove me insane." He gripped his head. He hiccuped. "And other than that, she started all of our arguments."

"No she didn't! GAH!" Cappy interjected. "I was there for every argument you guys had, you started them, she just played along. Like she always says, Martinez's don't start fights, but they don't walk away! Gah!"

"Damn straight!" Kevan raised his bottle, then took a sip.

"Whatever, she started them." Cartman crossed his arms over his chest.

"You like her, don't you?" Craig asked, his arm around Tweek.

"No way!" Cartman sat up, his arms still crossed. A blush heated up his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" Damien pointed to his face, then he stared to laugh.

"Shut up!" Cartman shouted, covering his face. "I am not!"

"Yes you are! Good golly, your face looks like a tomato!" Butters said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Gah!" Cappy stood up, unwrapping Kyle's arm from her waist, then left for the bathroom, walking like a drunk Jack Sparrow.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Pip asked, looking at the ceiling. Damien looked at him, suprised.

"I didn't know you cursed, Pipper." He kissed his head.

"Honestly, I didn't know either. What the bloody hell are they doing up there!"

Damien looked up at the ceiling, his eyes a full red. "They're still looking. When they don't realize the one in the camera still works fine."

"Knew it!" Kevan shouted. "And aside from that, what else are they doing?"

"Looks like they're just talking, and since she left the record button on, we'll hear everything in a matter of time." His eyes moved. "Aw dammit!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The tape in the camera just broke." He sighed. "There goes twenty minutes of blackmail down the drain."

"Oh well." Everyone shrugged.

* * *

Kiara threw a shirt that said 'fuck me, I'm sexy' over her shoulder, and said "Ew, but no." She kept on thrwoing clothes over her shoulder, everytime saying "No. No. No. No." 

The door opened, then closed. "Stanley, do me a favor and check the closet over there, will you?" She stood up from her knees, and wiped them off. "I don't think the batteries are in here. Damn."

She felt a calloused hand grab hers and twirl her into someones' grasp. She felt a soft nibble on her ear and a whisper of "_Mon ange,_ I do not zink I am your cousin."

"Oh, sorry, _mon homme bel._" She said as Christophe pulled his head back to look at her. She gave him a quick kiss.

But, of course, he let it last longer then expected. He grazed his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She shivered, wrapping her arms around his neck and let him have entrance. She moaned as he stroked her tongue with his. Next thing she knew, her back was against the wall.

"We," She gasped between kisses, "Have to," Kiss, "Get back to," Kiss, "The party!"

"Must we?" Christophe asked, finally breaking the long make-out session.

"Yes, but I'm up here," She used airquotes, " 'Looking for a battery'. So let's start looking, shall we?"

"But yours iz steel fine." Kiara placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Not so loud. They can't figure that out." She jerked her head in the direction of the door. "They wanted to play truth or dare." She shivered. "I hate that game."

"So do I." He rose an eyebrow at her. "Oh, now zat I zink of eet, I steel 'ave somezing against you for zat 'Phantome of ze opera' crack you made, a few days ago."

"What! You still haven't forgotten that! Dammit!" Kiara pouted, her head turned away from his. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Well, I deedn't." He turned her face towards his with his thumb. "Now come. Let us look."

"Let's." Kiara went back to searching the closet she was in and Christophe went to the one on the other wall.

"_Miel?_" Christophe called.

"_Oui, mon homme bel?_" She replied.

"I zink I found a batterie." he held up a small tube.

"Let me see." Kiara quickly stood up and walked over to where he was. She took the small tube. It said on it, 'Energizer'. "A battery, but not the one we're looking for."

"Oh, what does one look like?"

She walked over to the camera and took the battery out. "Like this."

"Okay." She put the battery back in and looked at the tape.

"Son of a whoring bitch!"

"What eez eet!" Christophe shouted sitting up and reaching for the clothes hanger on the ground.

"The tape broke!"

"Iz zat all?"

"Is that all! That's over twenty minutes of blackmail material! Now it's all lost! All down the drain and into the sewer." She sighed and frowned. "This sucks balls, man."

"Well, you ween some you lose some." Christophe shrugged and went back to looking.

Kiara narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue at him. "I saw zat." He chuckled, his eyes flicking over to look at her. His chocolate eyes were full of amusment.

Before she could say 'Geroff me!' two lips were sucking on her tongue and were moving with hers. She sighed through her nose. He always wins. But that doesn't mean that she always loses!

She pulled away. "Come on, we have to get back to the party. They might get suspicious of what we're doing up here." She pulled the camera strap so that it was over her shoulder and the camera was hanging next to her hip.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, _mon ange?"_ He asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. Really. It's just, well, YOU'RE IT!" She poked him and ran out the door.

Christophe binked and listened a her footsteps left the room. Then he ran after her.

* * *

"Alright, we're back pe---ople." Kiara looked around the bottom floor of the house. It was empty. "Hello?" She called. She then spied a note on the couch. She walked over to it and read it as Christope's footsteps stopped next to her. 

_Kiara and Christophe,_

_Camille and I drove everyone home, since they started to pass out. Kevan and Stan are in their rooms, probubly snoring, and Karmella came down about five minutes ago for a glass of water, then went back to bed. So, everyone should be home about now, probubly so will Cappy and I._

_Tweek_

_P.S.  
While you two are alone, don't do anything stupid or pointless. Or anything you'll regret._

"What a dumbass." Kiara balled up the newspaper and threw it to the trash over her shoulder, nearly hitting Christophe in the eye. "Little shits, all of them."

As Christophe opened his mouth, a knock sounded at the door. Kiara rose an eyebrow and looked at her watch. "It's nearly midnight, who would be out at this time of night?" She asked as she went to go answer the door.

Office Barbrady stood there, his hands behind his back. "Ms. Martinez?" He asked.

"Last time I checked, yes." She replied. He slapped handcuffs on her wrists.

" 'Ey! What ze 'ELL do you zink you are doing!" Christophe shouted. He got handcuffed too.

"You two are underarrest for illegal IDs and interfering with an arrest. Come with me." He motioned for them to follow him.

"Oh, lovely. Arrested again." Kiara quickly wrote down on the opposite side of Tweeks note.

_Kev,_

_Chris and I got arrested, don't worry, I'll think of a way out._

_-Kiara_

She left the note on the couch and left with Christophe and Barbrady. "Ms. Martinez, this is the third time you've ended up in my car." Barbady looked at her from his rearview mirror. "You're either a bad seed, or something's troubling you."

"I'm not a bad seed!" Kiara shouted, a fire starting to burn in her eyes, but it cooled soon after. "And nothing's troubling me."

"Suuuurrrre nothing's bothering you." He rolled his eye from behind his sunglasses. "That's what all my teenager criminals say."

"Nothing's really bugging me though! I'm fine!" She protested again.

"Then what was up with that huge party?"

"I just wanted to have some fun before he left!" She pointed her handcuffed hands toward the boy next to her. Barbrady's eyes followed.

"Where are you going, son?"

"Away." He replied. "But I'll be back before she starts to meess me." He lightly kissed her hair.

"That's so cute." Barbrady turned his attention back to the road. "I wonder what'll happen when he comes back, eh?" Barbrady looked at Kiara again, his eyebrow raised.

"You're hilarious, Barbrady. Almost like Carlos Mencia." Kiara rolled her eyes and rested her head on the window. "Almost."

"End of the road, kids." Barbrady told them.

Kiara snickered as she stepped out of the car. "Me a kid? Never."

The couple was thrown into an empty cell. Their handcuffs were taken off and Kiara was rubbing her wrists. "I'm gonna get a tattoo of handcuffs on my wrists one day. Just to save him the trouble." She muttered to herself.

"You do that!" A person in a different jail cell shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you, asswipe!"

"Fuck off butthole!"

"Fuck you, rapist!"

"You first, racist bitch!"

"SEXIST BASTARD!"

The other man didn't say anymore. "That's what I thought, prick!" She called to him.

"Kiara, I would stop now, eef I were you." Christophe warned.

"Eh, I was done fucking with him anyway." Kiara leaned on a wall and slowly slid down, her knees to her chest.

"You two are gonna be in there for a while, so don't do anything stupid with my other criminals." Barbrady waved a scolding finger at the couple. "And Ricardo, don't mess with them just because they're new. You were new here once."

Ricardo, the one Kiara was arguing with, didn't respond. "Well, this is where I leave. Play nice, you criminals." Barbrady told them all.

"Yes, Barbrady." Everyone in the prison chorused.

"Alright, good night, and I'll see you all in the morning." Barbrady turned the light off an locked the prison door on his way out.

Kiara scoffed and lit a small fire in her hand. "Fuck that shit. I'm getting out of here." She held the flame in her hand to a bar on the door to her cell. Soon after, a soft plopping was heard; the metal was melting.

Once the metal was all melted, the couple walked over to the prisons door. Christophe kneeled next to the doorknob and took out a paperclip he had 'borrowed' from Barbrady's desk. He bent it so that a point could fit into the key lock.

Kiara looked out the buildings' window, making sure Barbrady or anyone else wasn't coming. "All clear." She whispered to her boyfriend.

Within a few moments, the couple was out of the prison all together. "We make a pretty good team, you and me." Kiara nudged Christophe with her elbow and a wink. "With time, we could be the next Bonnie and Clyde!"

"_Mon ange_, I do not zink so." He shook his head with a smile. "Your aunt and uncle would not like eet." He wagged a finger at her.

"Well, you're no fun." Kiara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "If Barbrady thinks me a criminal, I'll show him a criminal." She rubbed her hands together, a spark form between them.

Suddenly, lips were on hers. Unconsiously, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. One of his hands snaked up her body and started to undo her ponytail. Suprising him and herself, she didn't fight back. Once the hair was out of its restraint, he slowly ran his hand through her hair, savoring the feel of it between his fingers. Her hand reached up and also ran her fingers through his brown locks.

Then, there as a shake in the earth.

* * *

Me:Well, there you go. 

Stan:Long enough chapter?

Me:Actually, no. But I'm leaving a cliffhanger.

Stan:Whatever. (coughs)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!

Sanity at it's worst!  
Love, Peace, Chicken grease!  
SaintFan Out:B


	13. Talent Show

Disclaimer:Me, own anything? As if.

Me:If you're wondering, Stan isn't feeling too good. And Kiara is MIA, so it's me with---

Cartman:GodDAMN a lot of people are reading the prequal!

Me:(sighs) Tell me again, why am I letting you do the snappy pre-chapter banter?

Cartman:(taps screen, fasinated) Because if you didn't Garrison would find out you're the one that keyed his car.

Me:(gulps and looks at readers) let's keep that secret between us, shall we? If we can, this chapter and the next will be super long!

* * *

Kiara and Christophe almost lost balance as the earth shook beneath them. "You don't suppose that was a mini Earthquake?" Kiara asked her boyfriend. 

He gave her a look. "No, _mon ange,_ I zink zat was a dragone and a bizon."

"LILO AND APPA!" She cried, running into the forest.

"_Mon ange!_ I was Keeding!" He ran after her.

Kiara kept on running though. She stopped in front of two figures in the night. "LILO! APPA!" She jumped onto the dragon.

_KIARA!_ Lilo thought to her. She leaned into the girls hug as Christophe came running up.

"_Mon ange, _I can't keep up with you forever." He was bent over, his hands on his knees. Appa walked over to him, until his head was near his face when he stood up. "AAHH!" Christophe squealed like a girl and fell back, crawling away from the six footed bison. "WHAT IS THAT THING!" His accent had left as well as his bravery and dignity.

Kiara giggled and leapt off of Lilo. "Christophe, meet Lilo, and Appa." She took his hand and lifted him up. He was shaking. "Guys, this is Christophe."

Appa sniffed the boy. He grunted at Lilo. _Appa likes you._ Lilo told him.

Christophe looked around, as if searching where the voice had come from. He looked at Kiara and she giggled.

"_Mon homme bel,_ that was Lilo." She rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to relax him. "She talks to you through your thoughts."

"So, she is like a conscience, so to speak?"

Lilo grinned, showing her sharp teeth. _I like you, boy. You're smart, and you didn't squeal like a woman when I showed you my teeth._

Christophe shook still, but only slightly. He reached up a hand to Lilo, as if to pet her. "Go on!" Kiara gave him a gentle nudge. He took a few steps forward as a result of the push, the tips of his fingers touching Lilo's nose.

She gave a small groan, closing her eyes as he started petting her. He grinned and looked back at Kiara. "Can you beleeve zis?" His accent was back, as well as his excitment. "I am petting a dragone!"

Kiara giggled again. "He's an earthbender, Lilo."

Lilo was almost purring. _Wow, smart _and_ a bender? Smart match, Kiara._

"And he's French too." Kiara added, as Christophe looked at Appa.

"I 'ope zat eesn't ze onley reazon why you like me."

"No, Christophe. That would be _way _too shallow." Kiara shook her head as Appa began breathing as if he was going to-

"CHRISTOPHE DUCK!"

"AAH!" He barely missed the sneeze, and it landed on a tree a few feet away. Kiara's giggling grew into laughter as Christophe stood upright. "What are you geegling at?"

"You squeal like a girl!" Kiara laughed, falling on her back into the snow laughing. "And I'm not giggling, I'm laughing!"

"Zere es not a beeg deeference, _mon ange."_ Christophe rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Ah, but there is still a difference." She stopped her laughter, proving a point.

_She has a point._ Lilo said. Appa groaned in agreement.

The sun started to peek behind the hills. "Well, that's my que to go." Kiara looked at the bright hills. "Lilo, Appa, I'll bring Aang and the others by after school."

_Alright._ Lilo blew smoke out of her nose as she rested her head on her arms and Christophe stopped petting her.

"We'll be back soon." Kiara waved to them as she grasped Christophe's hand and led him away. "So, you met a mythical creature and a mutant bison, how does it feel?"

He handed her her pony back. "It was ze most amazing moment I've ever experienced." He told her.

She re-did her hair. "Well, try having Lilo nag you about almost everything." She grumbled.

_I heard that!_ Lilo shouted.

"Well, it's true." Kiara whispered to herself. "Christophe?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"Is that Bastard?" She pointed to a familiar someone...

"Gregorie?" He asked himself, then ran up to the person, Kiara on his heels.

Gregory heard footsteps approaching him and he turned around, seeing two teens running up to him. "Gregorie, what are you doing 'ere?" Christophe asked him as Kiara ran up next to him.

"I came because I wanted to see how this place has been." He gestured to the area around him. "And since I heard she was back, I decided to join the clean up commitee." He smirked at her.

She grit her teeth and growled. "Thin ice, man." She told him. "Thin ice."

"If you say so." He smirked at her again, then turned to Christophe. "The mission is still set for Saturday, you in?"

"You know eet." They shook hands.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "How is it that my boyfriend is best friends with my second worst enemy?" She asked the sky.

"Second?" Gregory rose an eyebrow.

"Cartman's the first." She bit out. "Not gonna change, so don't think about it." She wagged a finger at him.

"I see." He replied, eyebrow still raised. "Well, I must be off, Christophe, creature." He grimaced at Kiara, then walked away.

"ASSHOLE!" She called back to him. She waved with a grin, as if she hadn't said anything insulting.

As soon as he was out of sight, she threw her hands down to her sides, flames falling out of her fingertips. She grunted angrily. "Bitch." She said. "I will kill him one day." She calmed, if only slightly.

"_Mon ange,_ zat ees not nice." Christophe told her.

"He started it!" She pointed to his already faded back.

" 'Ow, exactly?"

"Because Martinez's don't start fights!" Kiara finished. But then she added, "But we finish them."

Christophe just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, it's true." Kiara crossed her arms and pouted. It took all Christophe's willpower to not take mentioned lip between his own.

**Later...**

Kiara and Christophe had split ways a while ago, and now Kiara was walking towards her favorite jew's house. Being it the place where her friend is. Since it was two in the afternoon, she figured she was awake.

She knocked twice on the door, then whistled patiently. The door opened and she looked down at Ike. "Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Since when have you talked to me that way?" She replied.

"Since your friend moved in and I have disturbing images on the couch!" He gestured inside.

That's where Cappy and Kyle were making out.

"Oh my God! They're going INTERNATIONAL!!" Kiara shouted. They burst apart, both flaming red.

"Kiara!" They shouted at her.

"Well, you were!" She defended herself. "Weren't they, Ike?"

"Yup, they were." The boy nodded.

"Whose side are you on, Ike?" Kyle asked him.

"Hers. SHE never kicked me through a WINDOW!" He pointed to Kiara.

She smilled and pat him on his black hair. "Nah, can't do it. You're too cute."

Kyle gagged with a finger in his open mouth. "Gag."

Kiara looked up and glared at him. "Say that again." She told him, almost venomously.

Kyle didn't reply. "That's what I thought." She smirked. She looked at Cappy, who was currently hanging her head. "Can I borrow her for a few minutes? We need to try out for the talent show tonight."

Cappy stood and walked over to Kiara anyway. "I hate you so much, Kiara." She muttered.

"Love you to, ho." She waved to Ike, then closed the door.

**After the tryouts...**

"Kevan, I gotta show you something!" Kiara grabbed her brother's wrist as they exited the school, pulling him towards the mountains.

"Where are you taking me?" Kevan asked, being pulled by his twin.

"You'll see!" She grinned, spotting Aang as well. "Hey Aang, welcome aboard!" She grabbed his hand also, dragging him along as well.

"Hey!" The Avatar shouted in suprise and protest. "What are you doing!"

"You'll see!" She continued to grin.

"I don't like her face when it's like that." Aang told Kevan.

The older boy nodded his head. "Me too."

The cold mountain air scratched at their skin. "Man it's cold Kiara. What's the point of being out here?" Kevan asked.

Kiara held up a finger after she let them go. "Watch." She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled.

A large shadow fell over them. Aang and Kevan both shut their eyes, covered their faces, and prepared for the worst.

"Boys, you remember Lilo and Appa, don't you?" Kiara gestured to the creatures.

Aang and Kevan both put their arms down and opened their eyes. _Hello, boys. _Lilo gave them a sharp-toothed grin.

Kevan fainted and Aang began to cry as he leapt onto Appa. "APPA!" He shouted into Appas fur.

Lilo stomped over to Kevan, and sniffed his hair. _Poor kid._

"Yeah." Kiara shot a flame and it ended up burning---

"YOOOOOOWW!" Kevan shot up, holding his ass.

"Hi." She giggled behind her hand.

"Ouch." Kevan rubbed the burn on his butt. "That hurt."

"Sorry." She laughed silently.

**Later...**

Kiara, Kevan, and Cappy all stretched for their dance. "So, what song should we do?" Cappy asked.

"I was thinking we could do 'Popular'." Kiara smirked at her brother.

"Oh hell no." He replied. "How about we just do 'Cell Black Tango'? We've only practiced that one anyway."

"Alright." Cappy nodded.

"Alright. Kev, set it."

He bent to the stereo and pushed a few buttons. "Set."

"And now," Garrisons voice was heard. "Here's 'The Nameless'!" A few people applauded.

Kiara, Kevan, and Cappy walked out onto the stage. Kevan pushed play on the stereo and they began their dance.

**After...**

The audience clapped and about four people whistled. "AAOOOW!" They heard shouted.

They blushed, then left off stage.

Kiara, Kevan, and Cappy all sighed and leaned on the walls. "We did it." Kiara sighed.

"Yup." Kevan agreed.

"Sure did." Cappy said.

The curtain opened. "Hey, guys." Stan grinned. "You did great!"

"We know." The three said in unison.

Stan, followed by Kyle, Christophe, Bebe, Karma, and Aang, walked over to them.

"You guys shoulda done 'Sexy Back'." Karma told them.

"No!" Cappy responded automatically. "Hell no! I HATE that song!"

Kiara looked down at Karma. "Yeah we should've."

"We always have next year." Kevan shrugged.

"Dammit!" Cappy kicked the wall with the back of her foot, then pouted.

"Oh hush, you're not even gonna BE here next year!" Kiara told her, as Christophe wrapped his arm around her. "So quit complaining."

Cappy inhaled sharply. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you."

Kiara arched an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Cappy sighed. "I'm moving back."

Everything stopped.

"Kick ass, cool beans!" Kiara shouted, grinning.

"Awesome, dude!" Stan agreed.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Kyle asked, hugging her tightly.

"Well, I wanted the moving van to say it for me." Cappy shrugged.

Kiara suddenly paled. "Quick flaw."

"And that is?" Kevan asked.

"Cartman."

"Oohh." Everyone looked down.

"You know how hard he is on new students." Cappy inhaled sharply.

"Fuck him."

Kiara rose an eyebrow. "Camille!"

"Pardon the language, though you use too much of it yourself, but fuck him, he ain't ruining my first day. Even if I have to sick Kiara on him!" Cappy said.

"Yeah! ... What?!" Kiara exclaimed.

The group ignored her. "Yeah, you go, honey!" Kyle cheered.

Cappy just blushed and didn't reply.

* * *

This is a very early, somewhat delivered with annoyance, birthday gift to Hydromaniac. 

From: SaintFan

To: Hydromaniac

Well, here you go. Stop bugging me.


End file.
